


Tales of Etetria

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Animal Traits, Animal-like genetalia, Breeding, Cold Cum, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fantasy, Feline Cock, Futa Monstergirls, Futanari, Futanari x Female, Girl Penis, Graphic Violence, Hot cum, Hot cum/Cold Cum, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Knotting, Monstergirls, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Swords & Sorcery, Taunting, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Violence, commission, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, female - Freeform, horsecock, lots of lore, lovemaking, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Commissioned series for AL. A series of stories, oneshots, and arcs, in which Humans have fun with futa Monstergirls of all varieties. Tags marked in chapter titles, but all are futaxfemaleIn a world of Elves and Monstergirls, it can be hard for mere Humans to find their way. They built their kingdoms, fight their wars, adventure into ancient ruins from the Old Elven Empire and their own Human glorydays - but it's difficult to manage when there are Hybrids and Beastkin looking to breed at every turn. Whether it be lovemaking in a tavern, an ambush in the woods, or a tryst with a royal, there's always a monstergirl on one end who's eager to make children - but, luckily, romance is as thick on the winds as natural breeding instinct, and Humans are nothing if not adaptable.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 34
Kudos: 241





	1. Tavern Tryst - Salamander, Romance, Hot Cum, Scales.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned series for AL. Over on hentaifoundry this is called 'Humans and Beastkin', but renamed here for accuracy. 
> 
> The series is marked out as Non-Con/Rape as a general warning for readers, but only half of the chapters feature anything like that or additional dubcon warnings. It's split roughly evenly between 'darker' scenarios and fluffy/romantic/loving situations, and so each chapter will have that marked out in the title or the fore notes. The pairings and tags likewise vary, so I'll attempt to provide prevalent tags at the start of each. Inflation and Impregnation is present in each, and will be left out as a result.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful quest into some desert ruins, an Adventuring Rogue from the idyllic Wine Islands decides to celebrate at the local tavern with her hired help: a Fire Salamander from a local tribe who trained was trained as Warrior. It certainly helps that her hired help is attractive, and - well, she's never been that good at handling her alcohol, anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Salamander, hot cum (scalding, temperature difference), scales, scaled cock, monstergirl cock so don't expect something human looking, Romance, lovemaking, alcohol, lowered inhibitions.

Adventurers did not often survive a foray into the dangerous territory outside of the kingdoms. That was just a given fact. Many died, more were taken as prisoners for whatever nefarious purposes the local creatures wanted. Breeding stock, usually, for the women, which Leila found particularly gross. On those few occasions when adventurers did survive, however, there was usually much celebration on their parts, as they spent newly-earned gold on booze and whores and other entertainment at the local taverns/brothels. The good stuff.

Leila the rogue had just completed a particularly large mission - and a very profitable one - and her purse was bulging with shiny coins. She could already imagine how she’d spend each and everyone - that one nice dagger in the capital, maybe a spellbook from the College - but the important things came first. She wanted to celebrate, to let loose after two longs weeks out in the wilds, and her companion for that time had heartily agreed. 

Normally she worked with other humans or, on rare occasions, Elves. She normally never teamed up with a Hybrid, but the local Salamander warrior - Sitiah, as she liked to announce every time she did anything impressive - had been insistent, and Leila had needed the help. She was light and flighty, her magic simple, and the monstergirl was a tough bruiser. Her control over fire had been invaluable, allowing her to dominant vast swathes of the battlefield with conjured fire, and Leila was fine with celebrating a hard-earned victory with her. It also helped that she was very pretty and physically attractive. Of course, Leila did not actually intend to do anything with her - she just wanted some company to relax and unwind, and the Salamander made for some fun arm candy.

But that was before factoring in five tankards of ale and four hours of dancing and playing. Leila was, truth be told, a bit of a lightweight, and prone to doing silly things when out partying. That was probably the reason why she was currently sitting in the Salamander-girl’s firm lap, grinding down against the bulge in her tasseled skirts, lips locked together in a steamy kiss. She wasn’t sure why - maybe it was because of all the serving girls that hit on the tall, muscular Hybrid, or maybe it was the suggestive look she’d given the brothel where, but Leila’s emotions ran hot and had her do silly things, and say silly things.

She was still having trouble deciding if the Salamander had been truthful when she admitted having a crush on the olive-skinned human - it was hard to tell when it came to Hybrids, much less reptilian ones.. All Leila knew was that she had totally meant it when she herself had said it, despite it being the alcohol that loosened her tongue. Maybe not the best way to go about it, but the look on the Salamander’s face had been absolutely worth it.

And now it didn’t seem like a bad idea at all, not while the Salamander’s fine lips were pressed against her own. The monstergirl’s body was firm and strong, solid against her own slender frame, and Leila couldn’t help but admire it. It made sense for such a creature to be so powerfully constructed - useful for fighting over, and pinning down, potential mates - and that had Leila hot under the collar. She liked the way her strong, clawed hands caressed her waist, rubbing at the thin leather that acted as armour. 

“Don’t rip the leather,” Leila said, smirking, pulling her head back for just a heartbeat. She rolled her hips, feeling the large bulge push upwards against the leather covering her loins. Her outfit was thin and form-fitting, perfect for her role as a light, agile fighter, and that meant that it was easy to feel the Salamander’s every touch, and it delighted her. She knew she was attractive, and it helped her ego to see that the monstergirl thought so, too; in fact, her tail thumped against the threadbare booth, a clear indication of her excitement. 

“Don’t rip the leather,” the Salamander repeated mockingly, grinning wide. There were a few sharp teeth in her mouth, but that didn’t bother nor scare Leila in the least. “Whatever you say, princess.”

“Princess?” The Leila snorted. “I’m a damned  _ Queen _ .”

Sitiah rumbled in something like laughter, and pulled Leila in close. She lowered her face and buried it in the lithe woman’s bust, blowing hot air out from her nose. Leila liked to take some liberties, and her leather skin-suit had a cut-out to show off a nice view of her impressive cleavage. She liked to pretend that it was for storing useful things - keys, coins, pickpocketed goods - but it served very well for charming the ever-horny futanari creatures that roamed the lands. It also let her show off, and that was a plus.

The cinnamon-skinned girl had not been able to take her eyes off the gorgeous tits the whole operation, and now she was finally able to act out her fantasies, clearly. Her lips pressed against the olive flesh of Leila’s tits, kissing at the few exposed inches of plush flesh. Her tongue flicked out like a lizard, long, thin, and with a slight fork, and it ran down the line of her bulging cleavage, lapping at the sweat-slicked skin. Leila found it very amusing, and pulled her shoulders back to jut her chest out a bit further and push it into the Hybrid’s face.

Leila wrapped one arm around the other girl’s shock of copper-red hair, pulling her in. Sitiah wore far less clothing than she herself did, exposing much more of her cinnamon-coloured skin, marked with battle-scars and lined with strong muscle, and her deep red scales. Leila’s own skin was the olive-colour of the northern wine-isles, and though similar to the Salamanders, they came from very different regions. Her own human-run lands lacked any of the Hybrids, only tribes of helpful Beastkin, and the climate was lush and fertile. She couldn’t say that she liked these dry, dusty lands, but it was profitable for now, and the exotic Hybrids were entrancing - which, in a kingdom primarily dominated by them, meant that there were plenty to look at. And they made great kissers. 

She cooed as the Salamander nipped at her breasts, marking the unblemished skin with sharp teeth. Sitiah's strong hands were subtly pulling and pushing Leila’s hips, dragging her across her lap and grinding her up against her cock. It was interesting, being manhandled like this, but Leila kind of liked it, if she was being honest. Sitiah was delightfully strong, and Leila allowed her other hand to run down the monstergirl’s arms. Corded muscle was easily felt on her upper arms, but the scales running all across her forearms made it impossible to feel anything. She couldn’t even squeeze down, but then the scales were nearly as tough as ringmail.

Sitiah’s lips trailed upwards, first passing over the leather above her cleavage before moving onto the soft skin of her long, elegant neck. Leila shuddered and grinned, flashing clean white teeth as the girl pressed her plush lips against her tender, sensitive neck. Sitiah was not careful at all; she bit, nipped, and suckled at every bit of skin she could reach, as if marking Leila. 

Leila ran her fingers down the Salamander’s ponytail, untangling knots and smoothing out the coarse hair. She made little whimpers as her sensitive neck was given the same thorough treatment as her bulging tit-flesh, while her hands roved over the Hybrid’s body. She placed one hand on the back of her neck and, quickly, moved to grab one of her frilly ears and yank back. Sitiah growled and her head followed the hand gripping her ear, brows furrowed, tail sweeping back and forth.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Sitiah hissed at her. “Hey!”

Leila smirked victoriously. “You’re enjoying yourself far too much.”

“ ‘ts not every day I get a hot dame on my lap,” grinned the Salamander. Her voice had a natural drawl to it, a foreign lilt that was entirely inelegant but totally entrancing. 

“I thought you were supposed to be better than a rutting animal.” The Leila sighed dramatically, adding that extra bite to her words. 

“I'll show you how I rut, Leila,” the Hybrid half-growled, bucking her hips. Her hardness was large - very large, obscenely large - and the rogue held in a moan. She felt all the alcohol she had consumed fill her body and send it tingling, wrapping her in a delightful haze. 

They were interrupted when a serving girl set town another tankard on the little table beside them - the Salamander had flipped the actual table long before after Leila had given her a particularly scalding look of lust - and bowed her head politely. Sitiah grinned at her, but Leila stared with undisguised annoyance, and the server quickly retreated back. Leila knew how the barmaid types worked in these taverns, and she didn’t want her companion bedding some whore for a couple of coins. 

Okay, so maybe she was a _ little _ jealous.

Sitiah grabbed the barrel-like cup, threw her head back, and swallowed huge mouthfuls from it. Leila watched with fascination as the tan skin of her neck bobbed in time with her deep draughts, and she could not help herself when she leaned in. One hand moved to rest against the scaled arm clutching the container, while her face moved in close. Sitiah struggled to adjust and her hand slipped, spilling brown liquid between them, and it rushed over the large valleys of their chests.

Leila pried the beer away from the Hybrid’s strong, red-hued fingers, sending more dark liquid sloshing over the rim. She pressed their lips together in a needy kiss of desire, tasting the bittersweetness of the foreign brew on her mouth. It certainly was not her favourite drink, but it was okay, and the natural taste of the Salamander’s mouth made up for it. Teeth nipped at her lower lip and hands moved to her head, claws running through dark strands and lightly scraping at her scalp. 

“You spilled some,” the monstergirl breathed, voice low and husky. She pulled at Leila’s hair and forced it back, showing off the length of her olive neck. The dusky hybrid ran her rough tongue down that smooth expanse, going all the way back down until hit the beer-slicked breasts once more. She lapped at it as if drinking, and her prehensile tongue easily dipped in between the soft folds of cleavage to suck up and stray droplets of intoxicating alcohol. 

Leila couldn’t fight against the strong hand on her head, but it wasn’t hard to dig her fingers into the tight leather pressing into her tits and pull. One of her tits popped free, finally able to escape the tight bindings of her outfit. Her generous tit-flesh wobbled in her chest as the Salamander attacked it with vigour, teeth biting and tongue lashing, covering it with little love marks and sloppy trails of hot spit. A little too hot, to be sure, but then, everything about the Hybrid was hot - her breath, her saliva, her mouth, her body, her words. 

The rogue shifted her hips and pressed down, grinding on the pole between her legs. Her pussy ached, leaking wetness into her leather pants. The urge to be filled was overwhelming, taking up every thought that was not already dedicated to the reckless indulgence of the situation, and her hands quickly swept down her slender little body to work at the Salamander’s skirt. There was not much to be done, truthfully - the Hybrid made it so that she had easy access to her cock, for events just like this - and so she only had to snap the simple bindings in order to actually feel the girl-meat in her hands.

It was warm and scaly, though perhaps not so hard as the scales elsewhere. She could not see it, but she did not need her eyes in order to stroke the monstrous rod. Sticky-hot precum coated her palm, and it was far hotter than precum ought to be. The monstergirl groaned and shifted, thrusting her hard, rough dick in between soft fingers that could barely close around it. Her other hand furiously pulled at the bindings of the skirt, ignoring the jingling chains and bells that adorned it, trying to get it out of the way.

“I want to fuck you,” the Salamander admitted, her voice a rough growl, her tail thumping loudly. “I’m _ going _ to fuck you.”

“All talk and no action,” Leila purred, her focus entirely on pulling the skirt off the Hybrid’s muscled body. 

  
  


Sitiah grunted. “Do you want to go somewhere private?”

Leila glanced around, and shook her head. They were in a private booth, so they were shielded from most prying eyes, and they weren’t the only couple fucking. “I think right here is just perfect.” 

“I thought -” Sitiah shook her frilled head, ponytail bouncing. “You are very different from other humans.”

“Don’t talk about others,” Leila snapped, before her lips curved into a smirk. “Pay attention only to me.”

“Only you,” the Salamander agreed, her voice hoarse as she stared ravenously.

Leila lifted her hips as the skirt fell to the side. The heavy pole of dick-meat rested against the monstergirl’s body, flopping down under its weight. As thick as her wrist and set with tiny orange scales, Leila knew it would be a challenge to fit it within her body - but the needy part of her mind told her to take it, and the alcoholic haze did nothing to dissuade that thought. Her snatch was wet and aching, ready to be impaled, and she struggled to align herself with the meaty dick. Sitiah’s hands clasped around her thin waist, gripping hard. They were large enough to almost wrap fully around her, but she was slender and toned, so that meant little by itself. 

“I know you haven't been with my kind before,” the Salamander said, making eye contact with her, “so as a warning - It will get very hot.”

“You are,” Leila drawled, undoing the straps of the tight leather around her cunt and pulling slips of fabric free. She wasn’t about to get fully naked in some dingy tavern, and all she needed was access to her leaking slit. Her swollen folds quivered in the open air, but it was nothing like the prickling of cold air - the atmosphere was humid and damp, while the Salamander gave off a tremendous amount of warmth. It was like being curled up next to a nice fire, and Leila adored it. “So hot.”

“That’s not what I meant -” Sitiah started, but her words transitioned into a low hiss as her fat cock-tip pushed up against the human’s soft, swollen petals. Her folds were open as if ready for the cock, flushed through with vivid pink, and as she descended the Hybrid’s dick was wrapped up in the soft flesh. Words failed the monstergirl as her ridged crown was swallowed by the woman’s leaking cunt. Juices leaked down the shaft as folds were squished aside, mingling in the pre-cum already coating the over-eager dick. 

Leila sighed. The dick was hard and tough in all the right ways, nice and solid as she took it into her squirming cunt. The ridged head pushed out her walls like it was leading the way, allowing inches of her thick cock to push inside without much trouble. Scales rubbed against the tender, squishy skin, providing a strange texture - there was no smoothness to it at all; it was rough and hard and pointy, and it felt just as foreign and exotic as the Salamander looked. It didn’t hurt as much as she thought it might. Her precum was, however, abnormally hot, and she instinctively squirmed as her sensitive tunnel was more heat than it had ever been.

She steadily pushed down, cunt stretching wide around the impossibly thick girl-cock; her folds gripped the prickly orange scales adorning the dick, and her spongey petals tingled as the sharp edges poked into them. Sitiah made a rumbling noise deep in her chest, which sounded something like satisfaction, and in her drunken haze Leila smiled with self-pride. The bulging tip that crowned the pillar of girlmeat brushed aside her narrow walls and made it almost three-fourths of the way into her sopping slit before she had to halt herself; there was more dick than she could ever hope to handle, and even in her inebriated state she knew to pace herself.

She started moving up, pulling her sticky cunt free of the monstrous shaft. The slender rogue leaned into the Salamander, back curving slightly, ass sticking out just a tiny bit. She worked her hips with the power of her thighs and the muscles of her toned core, making her ass bounce as she pulled up and off the cock. Occasionally she could not help but wince as a scale scraped against a particularly tender point; pulling off was much more difficult than the penetration had been, due to the orientation of the scales. She could only assume that it was some feature of mating and breeding, but Leila wasn’t interested in any of that - she wanted to get off, and badly.

Her thighs shook and her folds quivered, desperate to feel the girl-meat fill her once again. She licked her lips and made eye contact with the Salamander, slowly moving back down, measuring her pace with her thighs alone. She enjoyed the emotions flickering through the Hybrid’s eyes - she could not tell what they were, but some seemed familiar to her own feelings. The second descent was easier than the first, though the scraping and bludgeoning of her fat prick did not abate at all. It was like a polearm in her belly, pushing hard into her vulnerable cunt, fitting nice and snug within her fluttering walls.

Breath rushed from her mouth each time she dropped down, almost like it was fucked out of her lungs. She was amazed but just how full she felt, how jammed-packed her cunt was with girl-dick, but when she looked down she only saw half of the colossal dick between her greedy cunt lips. Her ass flexed, rising and falling as she fucked her tight snatch on the Salamander’s stiffness, and she tried to shove a little bit more of it inside her on each drop. She had full control over her movements, and the Salamander just lay there, taking it, but Leila struggled in a way she never had before.

“Y-you’re big,” Leila stammered, the corners of her mouth flicking upwards. “Did you trade brains for a big dick?”

Sitiah huffed. She stared at Leila with a greedy sort of lust, something like a possessive desire, and that had the olive-skinned woman shiver, cunt clamping down around the scaly prick stretching her out. The one breast free of her leather outfit jiggled lightly from her movements, showing off its doughy softness, while the other struggled within its prison of dark cloth. Wet noises were only just audible over the sounds of the tavern - the sound of liquid being forced out of her cunt with each strong downwards thrust, and the gentle dripping of alcohol and saliva.

“You look.... so good,” growled the Salamander, her hands still painfully tight around Leila’s waist. Her claws snagged in the protective leather, adding a bit of her tremendous strength to the movements of her hips - if she wanted to, she could easily use the slender rogue like a toy and fuck her along her length. “So… exotic.”

Leila snorted, but did not dare admit that she had the exact same thoughts. “You look so silly right now. You always get like this around a pretty lady?”

Sitiah flushed. “Pretty, but too sassy. You need a -”

  
  


Leila dropped her hips, and grinned when the Hybrid’s mouth opened in silent pleasure, tongue flicking out to lick her teeth. “What was that?”

Sitiah couldn’t speak, not as Leila moved her hips at a faster pace, taking as much girl-cock as she could into her needy snatch, filling it up to the brim with hot meat. She still couldn’t take it all in at once - it was just too big - but she did her best, and relished the way it bashed up against her sensitive points and made her tingle. She couldn’t help but throw out more teasing remarks as she fucked. Perhaps it was the alcohol making her tongue loose, bringing out her inner nature, or maybe it was just because the gorgeous Salamander was making her feel weird things, but she threw out lines that had the futanari huff in annoyance.

Leila appreciated that this one could take her teasing - most couldn’t. Maybe that was why they worked well together - they didn’t quite fit like puzzle pieces, nor did they clash; it was a nice, comforting relationship that an inner part of Leila did not want to break. But above all, she enjoyed the way her dick distended her walls around it, conquering her snatch like nothing else before it. She certainly was not inexperienced, but with the dusky-skinned lizard-hybrid, she might as well have been. 

It was getting hotter the longer she fucked. She had noticed that in the back of her mind the whole time - the Salamander’s cockhead grew warmer the slimmer it got, and it was only after a shamefully long time that she was able to put some of her inebriated mind towards connecting the pre-cum with the abnormal heat. The thin liquid got hotter, warming her up like freshly brewed tea, until her tunnel was pleasantly warm. The temperature was rising, though, getting slowly more intense as minutes passed and the two got closer to their peaks. 

The heat wasn’t a concern, not yet, though it made her body heat up - but that could have just been the blood rushing to her face, or the alcohol taking a toll on her body. She had handled worse things before, and a little bit of heat never hurt anyone - though her clenching tunnel felt very, very hot - and she needed this. She needed to get off, she wanted to fuck the Salamander into a wordless mess. She would not dream of pulling off yet, would not give her a reason to pick up one of the bar whores rushing around; the Salamander was too cute to be with someone else, damnit!

Sitiah’s tits wobbled as Leila slammed down. Her two large mountains of tit-flesh were the only soft parts on her - the rest was strong, firm skin and hard scale. It wasn’t even like her breasts were particularly huge, but they were perfect on her body and sat in near-defiance of gravity, unlike Leila’s own. She hesitated to say she was envious, but - okay, she was envious. They were very, very nice, and maybe Leila wished hers were so nice-looking. It was no wonder that she couldn’t help but smash her hands down on the two doughy globes, pressing her palms into the lush tits and pushing hard. She took notice of the fact that her fat breasts were much warmer than they should be - warm like something left out in the sun for too long.

“A-ah,” the Hybrid gasped, rolling her shoulders. “That’s nice -”

Leila’s nimble fingers - skilled in subtle acts like pickpocketing or opening the locks of ancient vaults - slipped into the scaled woman’s skimpy bra and twerked one of her hard nipples. Once again she cut off the words leaving her mouth, as if cementing her control of the situation. It was strange, but being on top of the strong Hybrid, riding her cock and making her lose control of her tongue was an incredibly heady feeling for the olive-skinned rogue. It was like she had power over her, and she exerted that power by alternating the flow of her bucking hips, pinching stiff nipples, and throwing out teasing words that made the creature hiss and moan.

_ As if the barmaid could pleasure her like I do _ , Leila thought, haughty pride filling her tingling body. Her spine shivered, cunt quivering around scaly, stiff dick-meat. Breaths escaped her mouth in short, quick gasps, in rough timing with the movements of her bucking hips. Her spongey folds slurped wetly around the fat crown adorning the womanhood, liquid-and-pre-cum rolling down the shaft before it was swallowed up once more, buried in her soft, pink folds. There was a bit of a problem, however - her near-steady stream of precum was almost painfully hot, almost burning her inner walls, and her cock was like a stick of hot metal. She was lucky she was on top and able to control her motions, as otherwise, it might have been too much to handle.

Leila bit her lip, hips grinding up and down without rising off the girthy shaft; she enjoyed the way the oddly-shaped head pushed against her, distending her inner walls around its sharp shape and smearing too-hot pre into the tender pinkness. Her entire body shook now, breasts wobbling and thighs quaking. It felt like every nerve in her body was alight with pleasure, cunt squeezing down hard on the scaly, heated obelisk impaled within her; she was so close, and by the tell-tale throbbing, so was the Salamander. The scalding heat was secondary to getting off, though Leila did not anticipate the feel of her actual cum.

But then… she could just pull off at the last minute, right? Sure, she was a little drunk, and a bit clumsy - she did knock over three glasses - but she was still a nimble fighter and could totally do it. Her brow furrowed as she fully concentrated on her actions, on the rise and fall of her hips, each dip and drop and the swivel of her ass. Tight leather made noises of protest as she moved in ways it was not meant to handle, but was forced to do it anyways as the rogue fucked herself on top of the Salamander’s burning pole like she was a desert dancer; or, well, that was what she thought of herself. 

The tanned monstergirl beneath her groaned, long and full, her cock swelling hard and fast. Scales popped out, digging hard into her inner walls as if seeking purchase, and Leila’s eyes widened. Her prick was dangerously warm, now, the fat tit-flesh squished between her fingers as warm as a freshly-baked loaf of bread. Leila’s body started to sweat from simply being in proximity to the Salamander and, combined with the swelling of her cock, she knew she needed to pull off now. She groaned with both pain and relish as the tiny scales scrapped against her tender insides, slowing her rise and bringing her great pleasure. Maybe that was the purpose of their orientation - to prevent a mate from slipping off - but the only thing Leila could register was how good it felt. 

She couldn’t make it off, not when her cunt clamped down and sucked at the wildly throbbing pole, and certainly not as her body shivered in orgasmic pleasure. The heat being exerted from the cock was intense, and the feel of precum was dangerously hot, but that was not enough to override the wave of pleasure sweeping through her like a tsunami. But, when the first spurt flew through her squirming hole and draped across her inner depths, she made a half-hearted screech. It was fucking hot by every one of Leila’s standards - hot as fire, hot enough to scorch her insides, almost. It was as if jets of white-hot, burning oil was being unleashed within her gushing cunt, setting her tunnel alight.

Hips bucking and ass flexing, she tried to pull the last few inches of dick-meat from out of her stuffed cunt. She used the Hybrid’s breasts for leverage, pushing against the plump tit-flesh as she struggled to rise up. Scales rubbed against her in all the right ways, filling her needy desire for gratification, but did little to soothe the ache of blazing hot sperm being pumped into her depths. She finally managed to pull herself off the ejaculating monstergirl with visible effort, the flared cock-head almost refusing to leave the tightness of her pussy. As she pulled off a rush of thick cum excited her wide-fucked lips, sloshing down onto the Salamander’s pelvis - orange cum, faintly glowing with an inner light, practically radiating visible waves of heat. It steamed as it hit her tanned skin, popping and sizzling like a campfire.

Leila settled herself back down on the Salamander’s powerful legs, breathing hard and heavy. The fat cock still spewed out cum, like lava blasting forth from a volcano. It rushed down the sides of her massive, vascular dick in thick rivulets that steamed in the open air. Leila could barely comprehend the amount of semen gushing out, but then, she could barely understand that her little tunnel was now choke-full of the virile, white-hot substance. It made her stomach unbearably warm and caused a fine sheen of perspiration to gather on her skin. She imagined that if she were to hold out her hands, she could warm it by the pool of orange semen; if it had been inside her, she’d probably look pregnant.

She shifted, trying to soothe the burning ache in her cunt, and was dimly aware of how warm the Salamander’s legs were. “H-hot,” was all she could say. 

“Told you so,” the Salamander snipped, looking so very proud of herself. Every inch of her muscled form radiated warmth, as if lit by an internal fire -  _ which,  _ Leila supposed,  _ makes sense _ . Even her tail, normally extinguished when out of battle, was smouldering along the ridged top, threatening to break into a blaze.

“That’s what you get for teasing and not listening.”

“Huh.” Leila didn’t like it when she was in the wrong. Maybe it was a sort of child-like petulance she had never grown out of. “Well, I didn’t think you’d cum so fast. So much for being a strapping, hung girl, hm?”

Sitiah puffed her cheeks out in the way that was classic of her kind, and her frilly ears extended. Leila couldn’t help but laugh at such a look of embarrassment and annoyance, and said, in laughing tones, “you look like a little kid when you do that. No need to be embarrassed, sweetie -”

Her expression morphed into one of shocked surprise as the Salamander picked her up by the waist and slammed her right back down on her still-hard dick-meat, shoving half of it inside in one go and without preparation. Leila squealed at the feeling of being immediately shoved full of cock, and squirmed at the dangerous heat clinging to the meaty log; whether it was from the cum or just the shaft itself she did not know, but it was too damn hot. Sitiah grinned at her obvious expression, and her tongue flicked out between her plump lips.

“Ah - Salamander got your tongue?” She laughed, and Leila grimaced.

“N-not f-funny,” she tried to say, “I - I can’t - Too much -”

“My turn, now,” the dusky-skinned Hybrid growled, spinning the much tinier woman around her cock so that she was facing the other way. Leila squeaked and quivered, her needy, slutty mind appreciating the rubbing feel of all those hard, orange scales caressing her insides as she was rotated. The heat within her cunt had settled as the cum quickly cooled, much like lava would, but the Salamander’s massive dick was as hot as a branding iron, bathing her tender tunnel in unimaginable heat. All the girl juice that had only previously leaked free of her needy cunt was dried in seconds, leaving only the sticky semen to act as a lubricant for the scaly dick.

Twice, the Salamander used her incredible strength to fuck Leila along her shaft, dragging her up and down with nothing but the power of her arms. For the snarky woman, it was an unimaginable pleasure, a combination of sensations that sent her mind into a frenzy and her body react in surprising ways just to cope. The Hybrid did not seem all that satisfied, though, and Leila found herself yelping as she was lifted off the booth. Her slender body leaned forwards almost comically, held in place by the scaled hands around her waist and the dick jammed halfway into her writhing snatch; after a moment of precarious dangling, the Salamander bore them both to the ground.

It was not a soft landing by any means, but then, Leila had landed hard many times. Though admittedly not with a monstergirl’s dick inside her, but she found herself getting off on the situation far more than she would have expected. She was fine with being slammed into the ground, her generous chest mashed tightly against the floor, cheek flat to it; she was so into the moment that she did not even spare a thought about how disgusting fucking on the tavern floor was. There was no point in even trying to struggle as she was forced down, but she added a teasing wiggle of her hips that had the Salamander hissing under her breath. 

“Stop moving,” said the Hybrid, her mouth inches away from Leila’s head. Her breath was hot and snapped in the open air, wispy white like steam. It blasted her ear like heat from a furnace, and Leila swore that she’d be red in the morning. She tried to look up from the corner of her eye, but only caught sight of a portion of the Salamander’s face, and her lashing tail, high above them both.

Leila didn’t stop squirming. She was single-mindedly focused on rubbing her pussy on the thick dick, trying to bring herself to pleasure by grinding from side to side, jiggling her toned ass and twerking it on the pole of dick-meat. Sitiah gave her no mercy, and applied too much pressure with her hands, pushing her waist down flat. Her back arched as her hips met the floor, but seconds later the Salamander dropped her entire body and forced Leila’s entire body down. Her slender frame was swallowed up by the scaled girl’s much larger one, and she was left entirely at her mercy.

_ At least her tits feel nice,  _ Leila thought. Every inch of her hard, muscled body was tight against her, but the softness of the Salamander’s breasts between her shoulders was incredible. It was almost enough to compensate for the warmth radiated off her body, passing through her tight leathers as if it wasn’t there at all. Leila was very much starting to regret not stripping, actually.

Sitiah shifted her hips, and pulled back. Her movements were rough, extracting the full length of her dick without any sort of care, and her scales scratched the fluttering pink walls of her cunt in tingling lines of pleasure. Then, just as quickly as she extracted herself, she slammed right back in. It was clumsy, but without restraint and - most importantly - she had no reason to hold back as Leila did. She slammed every inch of her cock inside the tiny pussy, not sparing a single inch from the kiss of her scaled length. It speared right through the clenching folds and collided with her inner barrier, distending from the pressure of her bludgeoning head.

She did not fuck using her whole body, only with her hips. Her muscles bunched and rippled, easily felt through Leila’s outfit, aiding in the rise and fall of her ass. She was jerky in her movements, fucking forwards rather than downwards, pushing the slender human underneath her forwards each time. Her body wore down on her, and Leila lavished in the strange sense of helplessness under the powerful Hybrid - it was really no different than being attacked in the wilds, and she loved the lusty attention the hybrid was giving her body. Slam after slam echoed out, fleshy rings and claps filling her ears, satisfying the desperate portion of her mind that begged to be fucked rougher.

The hard ground scraped against her protective leathers, but her one exposed breast suffered under the desperate rutting. She adored the abuse her cunt was taking, delighting in the tingles that the ridged cock-head sent through her body each time it collided with her spongy cervix. Her toes curled, legs rising upwards, tilted on an angle towards the ceiling. Sitiah’s legs were like solid pillars between her own, forcing her thighs wide for better access, and under each punishing blow, the human’s legs flopped about uselessly. Heavy balls, covered in the same pointy scales as her prick, pummeled into sticky outer lips and squashed them flat under their armoured strength.

One of the Salamander’s hands left her tiny waist and grabbed one of the human’s nimble hands. She forced it away from their bodies, arm fully outstretched, and latched their fingers together clumsily. Her scaled palm rested on the back of Leila’s hand, her thickset fingers slipping between her much thinner ones until her claws poked into olive skin, but it was very much a handhold. Leila reciprocated as best she could by clutching at those fingers with her own, and squeezed hard as she was fucked across the dirty tavern floor. 

Her ass collided against the bucking pelvis with dull slaps - her outfit still covered much of her body, only leaving a portion of her ass exposed, but there was no such protection for her vulnerable human cunt. Her lips grew sore and red under the constant, merciless pounding, and the scraping sensations of tiny scales. Her inner walls both soared with pleasure and ached under the oppressive heat that turned her chasm into a furnace - every full-bodied thrust forced out liquids that audibly sizzled when they hit the floor. The cock was red-hot as it plunged into her depths, searing pleasure into Leila’s brain, by far and away cementing itself as the most memorable cock she’d ever taken.

Know Leila knew why she did not often hear of humans pairing off with Salamanders, or why her companion had expressed such shy interest in Leila herself - most species probably could not even handle half of this relentless fucking, let alone the dangerous heat. Idly, the human wondered if the Salamander had slept with any normal humans before. Sure, she stared, but who would not when they had a log of a dick as long as her forearm? Leila wasn’t sure, but she half-hoped that she was this Hybrid’s first. 

Sitiah’s breath scorched her neck as her head leaned in close. Her nose brushed up against dark hair, pressing close as if to smell it, but Leila couldn’t hear any sniffing, only the sounds of clapping flesh and lewd moaning. Her body was incredibly sore, muscles aching and burning under the abusive treatment; Leila knew she’d be very, very sore in the morning. But then, if she had this wonderful Salamander beside her when she woke up, she imagined it’d all be fine.

The thought brought a silly smile to her lips, hidden from view by the position of her head and the sticky hair matting her face. The Hybrid continued to fuck, hips moving at a blistering pace of reckless lust, greedily smashing through her snug folds in order to get as deep as possible, as fast as possible. Leila let it all happen without complaint; she’d never been taken before like this, and she was absolutely loving it. She indulged in the sensations of being fucked like an animal, relishing in the hard sensations, while reveling in the Salamander's obvious desperation to mate. The way her solid body pressed down was glorious, firmly pinning her to the ground with nothing but muscle mass alone, while her nice bust squished between the sore muscles of her shoulders.

Precum drizzled into her tunnel at a steady rate, almost like a river, really. It was thicker than it should be, but that was not so much of a surprise considering the huge load from moments earlier. Leila was similarly unsurprised by the warmth of the gelatinous fluid; hot as tea-water, hot as fire, running through her cunt and burning sensitive walls wherever it travelled. Hisses and sizzles echoed out as their bodies met over and over, and Leila could no longer distinguish the sounds from the Salamander’s hissing, cum sizzling, or something else entirely. It was just a part of their frantic mating, and she took it in.

Her mind was hazy, both from the strong alcohol and the heady emotions of being fucked. Every push into her body made her mind go slack and her spine jolt with electric pleasure, and she was a little bit shocked that she was able to hold on despite it all. She imagined she looked rather whorish at that moment, flat on the ground and slack-jawed with ten inches conquering her tight little snatch, but it was only a tiny thought in the far back of her mind. She instead thought about the monstergirl mashed against her back, marvelling at her skill and strength - though she fucked with little finesse, truth be told.

“You’re too tight,” the Salamander admitted, lips just shy of touching her ear. Leila couldn’t help but shiver from the proximity and the husky quality of her voice. “I can barely move. You are a damn fine woman.”

“D-don’t get a-all em-emotional on me, n-now,” Leila managed to stutter, her words interspaced with shameless moans. It was a pointless throwaway comment regardless, and they both knew it - the only reason they were like this right now, with a dick caressing the entrance to her womb, was because Leila got too jealous, and the Salamander was too gushy with her feelings. Okay, so maybe the love confession was a result of one too many drinks of alcohol on both their parts, but people only spoke the truth when drunk, right?

Leila squealed as the Salamander thrust particularly hard, making her spongy cervix quiver as it struggled to cope. “I’m going to fill you up,” she half-growled, half-groaned, tongue flicking out to lick the human’s ticklish inner ear. “I’m going to flood you. Is that okay?”

“W-whatever you want, baby,” Leila groaned, struggling to keep up with the thrusting, bucking hips. The muscles of the Salamander’s core were tough against her back, like a washboard, while her own toned stomach was tight and contracted as she was fucked relentlessly into the floor. “Take me, claim me, it doesn't m-matter -”

Her words trailed off into senseless, sweet nothings, the kind of words that made the blood boil in passionate lust. It was not as if any of it was needed. The two were incredible passionate already, their feelings unleashed by the alcohol and the general atmosphere of having successfully completed a dangerous adventure. They were acting on passion two weeks in the making, and in the short, risky live of an adventurer, those standards practically meant they were already married. She still could not stop the stream of words leaving her lips,  _ which, _ she supposed,  _ was better than slutty moans. _ Her heart did flutter at the care and concern in the Salamander’s words, as if she was seeking permission rather than just taking it. 

It was no wonder at all when Leila came again, far harder than the first time, now fully indulging in the reckless emotions coursing through her veins. There was no control she had to maintain, no care she needed to practice when bouncing on top of the spikey, hot shaft. All she did was lie there and take the pummeling, and she let it happen without any other care in the world. Sitiah was more perfect a lover than she could comprehend, and it set her off like fireworks. Her cunt clamped and rippled along the hard meat, squeezing and pulling, but it was pointless for her to try and milk such an armoured dick; all she did was spur the Salamander on to greater motions.

Though her pussy wrapped the girl-cock up in a sheath of soft, pink flesh, the Hybrid fucked right through it and forced the clamping walls aside so that it could reach the very depths of her cunny without qualm. She thrust so hard and desperately that it was like she was trying to jam inside her womb, seeking to penetrate her cervix. It was pointless, but the added feel of having her insides rearranged by such a massive stick of girl-meat was incredible, and Leila couldn’t control her writhing, squirming body. Precum squelched and sloshed out of her wide-fucked pussy lips, burning the tender, swollen folds and turning them red. She felt like she was immune to the heat by now, though.

Sweat coated them entirely, lathering every inch of flesh in a sticky-shiny sheen. Even inside her leather she was totally soaked, which would normally be gross, but she did not even want to think about taking a bath right now. Though, perhaps, her companion would like to join her…

Sitiah groaned out loud, and thumped down hard on Leila’s back so that there was not a millimeter of space between their sweaty bodies. Breasts went flat as they squashed against her shoulders, and the Hybrid’s core went taut as she held very, very still. Her swollen cock was as thick as a log inside her pussy, stretching her far too wide just to accommodate it, and the scales that tickled her did little to help this time. Balls swelled up against her clit, all but forcing the little nub aside as the heavy sack prepared to deposit another monster load of semen.

Leila wasn’t a simpleton - she knew how reproduction between species worked. She knew that, regardless of her own fertility or cycle, that a Hybrid’s cum could knock her up. She knew that she’d be locked into certain pregnancy, and that she would give birth to baby Salamanders. She also knew that everything felt way too damn good to stop, and that getting knocked up was an entirely tertiary concern to feeling good and getting off, not necessarily in that order. Or was it? Uhg, it was getting hard to think, and Leila just wanted to let go.

Sitiah came hard. The jetting cum was like a punch to the guts, blasting her cervix with a load of gooey, steaming hot jizz that burned like an unbound firebolt. Her womb greedily sucked up semen, filling it to the brim with thick, virile seed, but the cock emptied out too much to be contained by her womb alone. The rest squelched around the scaly cock in gooey strings that scorched flesh and heated her cunt to unbearable levels. The vast majority of it spewed free of her swollen cunt lips, now coloured red from the friction of the sex and the stinging heat, stringing across the floor and creating viscous pools of orange sperm. By the time the Salamander was finished - a full four minutes after starting - she had coated every inch of the pink cunt in a layer of orange baby-batter, and Rogue’s stomach felt full and swollen. 

The Salamander slumped, clearly exhausted. “Oh my. That was…”

Leila swallowed roughly. “Yeah.”

“You - I can’t believe you took all of that.” Sitiah pressed a kiss to her temple, slow and soft, but her lips were blazing warm. “I’m sorry for being a little rough.”

  
  


“Carry me upstairs and I’ll call it even,” Leila whispered, smirking ever so slightly. “And then, maybe, we can spend the rest of the night together.”

Sitiah also smiled, but her look was one of amusement. “Can you even handle another round?”

Leila sniffed. “...No. I kinda just want to fall asleep.”

The Salamander rolled off her, giving the human a tiny measure of relief from her body heat. Her limbs stretched out, breasts flattening under their own weight, and her tail slapped down around them in a messy curve - the girl didn’t even care that her tail had just disturbed the sticky-hot pools of jizz. “...Ah, may we… cuddle?”

“Yes,” Leila said patiently, rolling her eyes, “we can cuddle.”

Sitiah sighed a breath of relief. “Nice. Okay.”

Leila cleared her throat and shifted, and immediately regretted that as her sore body clenched. “Might be too early to talk about this, but how do you feel about extending our partnership?”

Sitiah looked at her with eyes that were way too bright and shiny. “Really?”

“Yes. Well, I mean, you most likely just knocked me up, so…”

Sitiah squinted, as if not quite processing the words but, after a minute, her expression changed again, and she quickly swept the smaller woman up into her arms. Leila yelped and groaned as her muscles protested, but there was little to be done in such a state as she was cradled against the Salamander’s large chest. 

“Anywhere,” the monstergirl grinned. “I’ll go anywhere you want.”

“First, let’s go upstairs, sleep, shower, fuck, and then we can discuss details.” Leila wrapped one arm around her partner’s solid yet slender neck. 

Leila wasn’t sure if she had ever been so glad that she’d taken a job before, but this was the crowning moment of her career as an adventurer. She wasn’t one prone to being gushy and emotional, or showing much weakness, but she was totally fine with being wrapped up in her partner-slash-romantic-interest’s strong arms, carrying her up to their bedroom. 


	2. Unfortunate Adventure - Manticore, noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inexperienced human healer joins and part of first-time adventurers, and is subsequently separated from her party. Left alone in the dangerous woods away from civilization, she is quickly tracked down, chased, and bred by a Manticore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for dubcon/noncon, feline cock, taunting, and impregnation.

* * *

Humans always tried to expand outwards, as their primary shield against the danger lurking in the untamed lands were their numbers, and their ability to fortify. They hunkered down and built great stone keeps and protective walls, and so where the beastkin and Hybrids fought with their magic and their innate strength, the human kingdoms could weather any assault in their great fortifications. They still needed the help and co-operation of the local beastkin, Hybrids, and Elven nations to thrive, but with their decent mastery of magic and their permanently-standing armies - the only race that did such a thing - they could control a section of land by force of arms for long periods. The army was not, however, suitable for scouting operations, nor able to traverse ground quickly in any sense. The task of mapping terrain, finding resources, exploring long-destroyed ruins and general scouting fell to small teams of adventurers - those who made a living in moving quickly and skillfully. 

They were very common in each and every kingdom, and was a role performed by every race - the call of adventure was too great for some -those humans who could not conform to military standards, Elven pathfinders, excitable beastkin and fierce hybrids - and their roles were varied. Some could be hired out for something so simple as a mission to recover some peasants good's, lost in a hellhound attack on the road, or something as grand as recovering a magic sword from the throne room of a kingdom lost to time. It was a dangerous job, but a well-paying one, and respectable for those that succeed.

For Margery, it was a nightmare. The job had been a simple scouting run, to map the north-eastern woods that lined the rocky crags. The party was small, the adventurers fairly inexperienced - for a few, it was one of their first runs, while for Margery, it was her third. By guild standards they were low-level, and this job had been marketed as providing good job experience. It was odd for someone of Margery’s talents; as a healer, she was more suited to something like combat, and not a walk through rough terrain. It was supposed to be easy, though, and Margery was not the most combat-inclined anyways: young, small, and slender, she was no threat to most. Just being out of the safe stone walls was intimidating, as someone like her made for good breeding-stock by perpetually horny creatures that roamed about.

Now everything she’d ever feared was coming true. They had gone to the wood, true enough, but it became painfully evident from the carcasses and stains that it was home to hostile monstergirls, potentially hybrids. They had made the effort to be on their guard as they patrolled, but failed to consider all the possibilities. For a low-level party, they had little hope of defending against a high-level creature, and so when the Manticore attacked, there had been mass-panic. A more competent group could take one down, but not an inexperienced one like their own. Margery had been separated in the ensuing chaos, tossed down a ridge of sharp rock, and far away from her party.

That was what scared her the most. She had done her readings in her prim-and-proper morning classes. She knew that Manticores were fairly high-level creatures, far beyond her capabilities, and she knew that they hunted by separating prey from the pack. The odds of it being alone were high, as they were solitary, so there was some potential that she was safe - a single Manticore might attack any single member of her party - but it was a great risk. Manticores were dangerous, as likely to kill as they were to fuck, and loved to play with their prey. Though the Manticore breed was not the deadliest of the malicious Hybrids, they were rightly feared for their capability for cruelty alone. 

Her white robes were torn, and the thin, flowing material trailed after her as she ran. It caught on branches, snagging tight and twice almost tripping her up. She had to tear pieces off just to move properly between the rocky outcroppings, which made her lament wearing them. They were robes of office, signifying her graduation of the Healer’s Preliminary School, and made of a very fine, very expensive material. It was a shame to ruin them, but in the light of being hunted down by a creature she could not harm, she’d do anything to get away. 

Branches snapped on her left, and she suddenly froze up. Her eyes were wide, her ears perked up to hear anything that might tell where the creature was - then, another snap, just ahead, and Margery panicked. It did not matter that it could have been something like a rabbit moving about, she simply swiveled and ran right at full speed, heedless of direction. She couldn’t scream or call out for her party, knowing that panicked noises only drew a Manticore’s attention more than any other, and so held quiet and hoped for a high place where she could cast a ball of light.

If she was lucky, the Manticore might only attack her until it lost interest; or perhaps it was hungry and it would kill her quick. It was very unlikely, though. While a human might value food, then sex, then sleep, for creatures like the Manticore, sex was ever on the forefront of their mind. As Hybrids that had been created from mating with humans, they always wanted to spread their genes as often as possible, and Margery was terrified by that possibility. 

Another snap, but this was from leathery wings. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought there was a black shape hurtling through the trees to her right, and froze up again. She clutched her staff to her chest and turned the other way, feeling for all the world like she was being toyed with. She was not as athletic as she should be: she was soft and thin, very much the idyllic noble girl with her blond hair and green eyes - the kind of girl that would be romanced by charming nobles of the court, or be politically married to some Elven duchess, who craved girls of her look. She had become an adventurer to change her life, but her past was hindering her abilities.

_I should have worked out more,_ she thought, her mind filled with panic. _I should have done more training, I should have learned some combat spells, I should have worn something more practical, I should have -_

She stumbled, her foot caught on something. As Margery stepped back she heard a thump from ahead and a loud cracking, as if a tree had fallen. She caught the quickest of looks at a tall figure with large wings, but she turned tail as fast as she could. She only made it a few meters before tripping and falling to the hard-packed ground, scratching her elbows. She did not recover as quickly as she should have - her lungs screamed for air, her legs begged her to stop - but when she heard yet more snaps and crackles she tried her damnedest to move. For her first few steps she used her hands, almost moving like a beastkin might, before transitioning upright into a stumbling gait. She pushed past some trees, which were further spread than before, and she noted with some dismay that there were far fewer places to hide.

Wings beat at the air, but between the large pillars of red rock and grey, decrepit trees, Margery had no idea where it could be coming from. Again she heard something behind her, something like a grunting laugh, and she whirled about to stare fearfully in that direction, but saw nothing. There was silence for a long minute before there was a thump behind her, this one heavy and accompanied by a hiss, and a shiver ran up the thin healer’s spine. She bolted without looking back, imagining she could feel the Manticore’s breath on her back. As she ran she was aware of something moving near her, a steady pounding of feet. There was a clearing ahead, or so it seemed, and she rushed for the imagined safety of it.

Something bashed into the tree ahead of her, a big, dark mass that tore the grey-barked tower from the ground by the roots. Margery scrambled away, not bothering to look at the thing, but in seconds a shadow passed over her - it was flying above her. It, again, crashed down right in front of her, landing with absolutely no grace at all. She cried out in panic and tried to change directions yet again, her mind spinning to reorient itself. Her breathing was ragged, and she knew she couldn’t run any longer, but tried anyways. She almost tripped again on an upturned root, but righted herself with all the grace she could muster, and - 

She fell flat as the Manticore landed right in front her, bat-like wings snapping taut. The hybrid grinned around sharp teeth and said, “Well, hello.”

Margery squeaked and moved backwards, turning around in a half-crawl. She was stopped as the Manticore reached out with a large hand and gripped her by the back of her robes, literally hauling her off her feet like a sack of potatoes, and then dropping her right back on her butt. “That’s enough playing, mouse. You’re _mine,_ now.”

Margery shivered, quivering in fear under the shadow of the tall, imposing monstergirl. She wasn’t quite what the healer had in mind when picturing such a fearsome beast. She imagined something sharp and jagged, but this one looked soft. Barring her lower legs and forearms, which were covered in fine black fur, sleek and well-groomed, her body was perfectly smooth, unblemished white skin, with just a hint of her musculature. Her breasts were massive to Margery’s eyes, though they were in perfect keeping with her voluptuous frame, and suited her height - a full two heads over the healer.

Contrasting that were the large, bat-like wings springing out from her back, spined near the ends, as well as the vicious scorpion tail that waved over her shoulder. Her eyes were slitted and fearsome, her cat-like ears angled towards her whimpers, her spike red hair like a tiara of thorns. She was far more pretty than Margery would have given her credit for, but was frightening enough to make her curl up on herself like a child. For a moment there was nothing but silence, and Margery could only note that the monstergirl could easily crush her head in one of her lion’s paws, or riddle her with poisoned, projectile spikes from her stinger.

“Too… weak,” the creature huffed, glaring down at her. “It’s not fun chasing slow prey. Where’s the thrill in it?”

“I - I - Please,” Margery whimpered, curling in on herself. From her position on the floor she had a clear view up the hybrid’s hourglass body, but her eyes halted on the colossal dick between her legs; it was still flaccid, but it hung down to mid-thigh, far too pale against the dark fur. A wild hybrid had no need of clothing, but Margery seriously doubted that anything could contain such a large cock - nor could she imagine how any non-magical being could take one. How had the True Manticores even mated with humans in the first place, if their Hybrid offspring were _this_ large?

“Mmmm.” The Manticore tapped her chin with a long, wicked claw. “Not much meat on you. You’re all skin and bones.”

The girl’s breathing was quick and shallow, bordering on hyperventilating. 

“You’d make poor eating…” The Manticore licked her lips, displaying far more flexibility with her tongue than should have been possible. “But you do look very tasty.”

_I don’t want it to eat me_ , Margery thought, her entire body shivering in sheer terror. She held her staff tightly against her chest for comfort, knowing that it was all but useless at the present, but not wanting to let go of it for an instant. 

“The wolves would find you a better meal. Maybe I should leave you for them? How’s that sound?”

Margery made a noise in between a panicked yelp and a sob of despair, which had the Manticore chuckle in obvious enjoyment. It was clear that she was having fun with the situation, but the healer just could not find her backbone while in the monstergirl’s overwhelming presence.

“I could kill you, but that wouldn’t be as fun.” The Manticore flapped her wings and held out a claw, and Margery flinched backwards as it hovered inches away from her face. “Or do I savage you a bit and leave you for the werewolves to fuck? I don’t think humans need all their limbs… right?”

Margery looked down at her knees, which were pressed against her chest. She was so very tiny compared to the Manticore, and the difference in size only made her feel ten times more vulnerable - it could pick her up and cradle her in one arm if it wanted, and she could do quite literally nothing at all. In the face of such a powerful hybrid, with magic ingrained in its very blood, how could a human like her compete?

The Manticore grinned wide as Margery squirmed beneath her. “But… It has been a while since I’ve had a human, and I’m feeling generous today.”

Margery looked up, a small spark of hope in her eyes - maybe the creature was tired of toying with her, maybe it would let her go - 

“So here’s what’ll happen. You’re going to suck my dick with that pretty little mouth, then I’m going to satisfy myself with that hot little cunt between your legs.” She flashed her frighteningly sharp incisors at Margery, while her dick began to swell. “And if you don’t, I’ll eat you up. How’s that sound?”

Margery’s eyes could not physically get any wider, and her jaw dropped. She tried to speak, to protest against the fate laid out in front of her, but nothing but little whimpers left her lips. She was quivering, shaking, and the Manticore seemed to enjoy every second of it. As the healer’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish the hybrid smiled and said, “good, you’re already getting into it. I was afraid I’d have to force your mouth open.”

“N-no,” Margery managed to stutter, her voice barely more than a whisper. The Manticore, with her enhanced, feline hearing, was able to pick it up with ease. She huffed and cocked one of her hips, her paw resting on a wide curve.

“That so? Well, then you might as well start running. I’ll even give you a head-start - but when I catch you, I’m going to -” 

_I don’t want to have sex with a monster,_ Margery thought, trying to push away her fears and insecurities and sought a moment of clarity. _But I don’t want it to eat me._

“I-I mean - I’ll -” The girl gulped, swallowing hard, and tried to still her shaking hands. “I w-will -”

“Are you trying to be strong?” The Manticore smiled kindly, but her stinger tail jabbed lightly towards the girl, which only heightened her fear. “Don’t worry about that, little mouse. It’s so much hotter when you’re squirming. Tighter, too.”

She shifted closer to Margery, and stood over her proudly, wings folded. Her dick was inches away from the healer’s face, close enough to touch, but Margery had no idea how to go about doing so. How was she supposed to suck on something so frightfully big? Did she lick it? 

“I want your pretty lips on my dick in ten seconds,” the Manticore growled, “or else.”

“I - Don’t k-know how,” Margery admitted, while shifting herself into a better position from which to service the hung monstergirl. “I -”

“Inexperienced?” The monstergirl blinked and laughed. “This keeps getting better, little mouse. But all the same…”

She leaned in, tail waving. Her heavy breasts swung under their own weight, colliding against each other with a tiny, fleshy slap, before settling. With a conspiratorial whisper she finished, “you’d better learn quick, or I stop being miss nice Manticore.”

Margery’s teeth chattered as she nodded. She brushed a strand of pale blonde hair away from her face, tucking it behind one small ear. Hesitantly she rested a hand on the Manticore’s knee, avoiding the pitch-black fur just below. She licked her dry lips, lowering her mouth to the fat cock. It had filled with blood remarkably quick, rising and swelling at a brisk pace that belied its size; by the time Margery was face-to-face with it, it had grown to a full ten inches as wide as her arm. The rough, pointy head was already leaking white goop, which drizzled down onto the ground. 

“Wait,” the Manticore said, and Margery halted, fearful that the monster girl had changed her mind and was about to make a meal out of her. There was a long, pregnant pause, and Margery truly feared for her life, until the Hybrid spoke again. “First, take off the cloth.”

Margery didn’t move at first, not quite comprehending what was being asked of her, until the Manticore’s wings ruffled and she shook her spiky head of hair. “Now.”

The healer immediately took off her robe, stripping down and setting the expensive material aside as gently as possible. The day was cool, and so Margery shivered as the air seemed to pierce her slender body down to the bone. She wore a simple elastic binding to cover her tiny breasts, and the same over her crotch, but the rest of her snowy skin was on full display for the Manticore’s leering eyes. She seemed very satisfied, judging by the look in her eyes and the twitch of her massive dick, but her staring did not last long and she gestured back down.

The Manticore rumbled deep in her chest, a sound very much like rocks scraping against one another. Margery shivered and lowered her mouth back to the meaty dick, so close that her hot breath washed over it. She expected it to smell, but there was nothing unpleasant about it, which only heightened her confused fear - the Manticore was both everything she’d read about, and nothing she’d expected. There was no real time for musing, however, not as it silently judged her with narrowed eyes and flared nostrils. Under the fear of being harmed by the savage monstergirl she carefully licked the underside of the meaty cock, but only really wet an insignificantly small patch of flesh in comparison to the size of the dick.

She tried again, and winced at the taste that filled her mouth. Slightly salty, a bit tangy, and somewhat sweaty, but she had no ability to shy away and retreat. Tiny little licks were all she could manage, using just the tip of her tongue and running it across the broad length. It was like licking a cone of iced cream, but much lewder, but that, at least, she could cope with. The texture of the cock was rough, a little like sandpaper, and scraped against her tongue. It was a strange feeling for something that looked so smooth, but then appearances were obviously deceiving. 

The Manticore’s cock bounced as she shifted her hips and rested her weight on the other side, and Margery flinched backwards as the thick pole slapped against her cheek. The monstergirl huffed and made a show of checking her retractable claws, holding them up so that they gleamed in the light. Margery had no idea if that was meant as a silent threat or if it was just habit, but she feared the touch of those claws on her snowy white skin, and so she diligently went back to work sucking her dick. She tried to use broader motions of her tongue, flexing the pink muscle so that she could cover more futa-cock. Her tongue was too tiny by comparison, though, and even when she used her full length to lick the underside of the throbbing beast, she only covered a small strip in saliva.

Margery huffed to herself, feeling the unspoken judgment by the Hybrid. She bit her lip and tried again, leaving a shiny strip of saliva from the base to the dick’s swollen halfway mark. Margery smacked her lips together and tried again, going a little further this tip with her little tongue, wetting the dry skin as best as she could. She wasn’t used to something this sloppy, and she never really imagined that she would have her mouth wrapped around a monstergirl’s cock - but then, she really had no choice in the matter. She almost wished she had more experience in this to do it better.

“This,” the Manticore remarked, “is pathetic. I would have thought that a pretty mouse like you would have been better at pleasing her superiors.”

Margery lowered her eyes and tried even harder. Instead of swallowing back her saliva she let it rest in her mouth, which was something she’d never consider, but it gave her significantly more to work with. As she licked her way across the flanks of the heaving girldick more saliva dripped from her mouth, slowly rolling down the monstrous shaft as she worked on it. It was slow going, but surely and steadily she was covering the many inches in a sticky layer, successfully lubing it up despite the intimidating size and her own inexperience. Once or twice she pressed her lips against it, spreading a bit more of her drool across the girl-meat, and hoping that the action would bring the Manticore pleasure. _Kissing did that, right? And so kissing a dick should be the same…?_

“I said suck on it, human. Not lick it.” The Manticore’s voice cut through Margery’s thoughts like a knife, and the small girl shivered at the throaty rumble. One hand gripped the wood of her staff ever tighter, while the other clutched desperately at the Manticore’s powerful thigh. She stared at the imposing dick, eyes glued to the spear-like head, and bit her lip. She was lucky the creature wasn’t grabbing her head and shoving her on to its cock, as she often heard stories of from other adventurers, and she knew she had to keep the monstergirl pleased for as long as possible. 

She also hoped that, in stalling for time and sucking the dick, her companions might find her and help her. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could escape without getting fucked. She heard just as many stories about the unlucky adventurer who encountered a beastkin or Hybrid in the wild, and came home swollen with children. She hesitated to think about what would happen to her if that was the case: the Healing Church would keep her, for sure, but…

The Hybrid growled again, her scorpion’s tail drifting down towards Margery. The girl’s eyes went wide in sudden panic, and she immediately latched her lips on the cock-head, wincing at the roughness of it. She took the rubbery tip into her mouth, and then another inch of cock below, but that was about it - she did not think she could get any more into her mouth, and the taste was almost overwhelming. And yet all it took was a single look from the Manticore to get Margery to try harder, and she bobbed her head and took a few more inches inside the warm cavern of her mouth. 

Her tongue shied away from the stick of girl-meat, hovering around the flanks and prodding the spongy skin. Her cheeks bulged out under the sheer amount of dense cock, making her look as if she had puffed them out. The thick head was in the very back of her mouth, threatening to break into her throat, and that was a scary prospect in and of itself - already she was feeling the urge to retch as her gag-reflex triggered, and she feared any deeper and it surely would. It was hard to breathe around it, but Margery made do as she could, and regardless, she had the more pressing issue of figuring out what to do with five inches of cock between her lips.

“Tick, tock,” the Manticore huffed, and the healer took that as a very bad sign. She pulled away from the dick, shivering as it slid between her puffed-out lips. She moved back down on it, bobbing her head along that single third of cock that she could manage, rising and falling on it. Her tongue recoiled from the head each time it sank back into her mouth, and the slender pink muscle twisted off the side and caressed the swollen flanks instead. She could not quite swallow around the dick, and so even more saliva collected in her mouth, coating the prick with another wet layer. Slurpy wet noises emanated from her lips as a result, and they were the kind of sounds that Margery heard in the back-alleys that she so often shied away from.

She went a little too deep on one descent, and her entire face scrunched up as she gagged. She recovered quickly, trying her hardest to ignore the ropes of spit that had fled from her mouth as she choked on the cock and now draped down her chin. Margery slurped away, hoping that the motions and the sensations would be enough for the Manticore. The blowjob was as proper as she could manage it, but that did not stop the sloppy noises from ringing out, nor the saliva that escaped her wide-stretched lips. Her warm mouth was a haven for the throbbing prick, but it dominated that tiny space and ensured that even when Margery was the one giving, she was still at the Manticore’s mercy.

“Mhmm.” The Manticore slid a paw up her own body, caressing herself and stopping to grope a fat breast. “I love seeing a human on her knees, with her mouth on my dick. That’s where your race belongs.”

Margery sobbed around the mouth-plugging futa cock, inwardly cringing every time she heard the swish of saliva and the lewd noises of it sliding between her lips. She gurgled around it, still struggling to swallow, all while trying to maintain her pace of sucking and bobbing. She constantly re-adjusted her mouth, ensuring that she was doing her best to suck the creature’s cock. She pulled on it with her lips while her tongue flicked across it, ignoring the roughness as best as she could while lavishing it with all the attention her inexperienced mouth could offer. There was still a pillar of cock that she did not touch, and her attention was firmly focused on the topmost section of it, but she hoped that was enough to please the Manticore.

As it happened, it was. The Manticore grunted, a noise that came from deep in her chest, and then made a satisfied noise. Her dick throbbed violently within Margery’s mouth, stretching out her lips even further and bulging out her cheeks, while the head once again stopped near the entrance to her throat. The healer had no idea what was happening at first, or why the dick in her mouth was suddenly thrumming like a magic amulet, but it quickly became apparent that the creature was cumming when the first bit of hot seed spilled into her mouth. 

She froze up, totally unsure of what to do, but the Manticore had no such problems. Her shaft pulsed and throbbed and spat out her semen at a steady rate, instantly filling Margery’s mouth with the hot substance. The Hybrid tossed her head back and groaned, her spiky red hair flopping on her head, while her paw sunk deeply into her pillow-like breast and squeezed hard. Margery struggled to keep up and swallowed roughly, trying to keep her mouth free of the thick and gooey substance that was gumming it up like syrup. She sputtered, some spilling from her lips, and immediately tried to pull off as it started to bunch up in her throat.

“Swallow it,” the Manticore ordered, her voice throaty and grating. Her free hand left her hip and rested lightly on Margery’s pale blonde hair, not exerting any force whatsoever, but a clear threat of what she could do. “All of it.”

Margery did her best. She took huge gulps, flinching as the hot substance traveled down her gullet; but each time she swallowed the monstergirl’s cock throbbed and spat out yet another creamy load, working faster than she could drain her mouth. There was simply too much for the slender girl to swallow, no matter how quickly she gulped it down, and it pooled thickly in her mouth. It seeped out from between her lips, and sticky lines of the white liquid hung down from her lips; the cum was thick and heavy, and the ropes bulged out near the bottom like swollen raindrops. Her stomach filled up quickly, her mouth full to the point of bursting, and yet the fat shaft did not stop cumming for one moment.

The healer could not handle anymore, and began to cough and gasp. Cum left her mouth in stray droplets, but as she pulled off the rapidly spasming cock, more cum spilled free of her lips. It ran down her chin in thin lines, but as she pulled off the massive shaft more came running out. She coughed and spat, emptying her mouth of the thick cum, and it simply ran down her neck and over her torso. The little white shift that protected her modesty grew wet as the watery part of the semen soaked into it, while the rest was matted with a layer of the thick baby-batter. Magery believed that by pulling away she’d be free of the spurting cock, but it did not abate for one instance, and the Manticore continued to hose her down. Her entire front was painted over in gooey off-white jizz, from neck to navel, in some places almost blending in with her fair skin.

Margery continued to cough and try to empty her mouth of salty, tangy semen, while the Manticore’s orgasm gradually subsided. There was more semen on her body than she had seen in her entire life, and the rest filled her stomach to the point where she doubted she could take anymore. But even though the Manticore had just ejaculated enough semen to account for ten humans at their peak, her oddly-shaped prick was still as hard as a spear. The healer had hoped that she’d be scot-free after a blowjob, but it appeared as if she was very, very wrong.

She didn’t even have time to speak. She yelped as the powerful Hybrid yanked her to her feet and all but carried her by the scruff of her neck to a nearby tree, and forced her against it. The tips of her toes barely touched the ground as the Manticore held her up, and though the human girl made tiny noises of protest she was totally ignored by the cruel monstergirl. There were no two ways about it - she was about to get fucked, and Margery was stiff with fear. With almost casual grace the Manticore ripped off her panties, and the girl shuddered as her pussy was exposed to the cold air. 

“How about this,” the Manticore husked, her fanged maw inches away from Margery’s ear. She had the girl totally pinned against the tree, ensuring she could do nothing but squirm. “If you can escape, I won’t chase you.”

A small spark of hope flared up in her chest, but in that very same moment the Manticore slammed her dick upwards into her cunt and totally split her along its throbbing, cum-stained length. Margery gasped loudly, unable to comprehend that her pussy was not spread wide around something the size of her arm, and every bit of her body protested against it. The Manticore laughed, keeping the healer pinned with one hand on her neck and the other on her hip, while her cock acted as a stand. Only Margery’s toes touched the ground, giving her the constant fear of being dropped.

The Manticore’s full cock was not even inside her cunt, and Margery was already overwhelmed. It almost reached her cervix, such was its size, and it stretched her walls to their absolute limit. And though Margery grit her teeth and tried to adjust, the Manticore had no care for her comfort and started to thrust. Her already overwhelmed mind was thrown into a tizzy as yet more futa cock was forced into her tight channel, forcing her wide. The lips of her cunt were forced into a perfect circle to better accept the monstergirl’s cock. Her entire cunt was turned into something that better fit the Manticore’s needs, and it was only the first thrust alone; the human didn’t think she could handle anything else.

“Mmmm.” The Manticore flexed her hips, jabbing her spear-like cockhead into a spongy wall. “Tight. Very tight. I’m going to enjoy painting this hole white.”

Margery gasped silently, her eyes squeezed tight. Her tight tunnel burned and ached under the sheer girth of the Manticore’s girl-dick, but still tingles shot through her as she was stretched and filled. Her walls squirmed and spasmed, and nature tried to take its course and keep the cock firmly lodged between her folds; however, it was apparent that the Manticore had no intention of pulling out of the grasping warmth, nor could Margery pull herself off the impaling rod. She was kept against the tree as the dick gradually bottomed out inside her, the rough, barbed head slamming against her cervix - perfectly poised for insemination, should she wish.

“Please,” Margery begged, “It’s too much -”

Her words were cut off on the next thrust, which once more buried her cock to the hilt. She yelped once more, overcome by the sensations assaulting her body. The fat shaft plunged deep within her warmth, and her cunt clamped down in response to the brutal thrusting. Her tiny ass was forced into the neat curve of the monstergirl’s pelvis, slotting in almost perfectly. As the Manticore bucked her hips Margery’s ass unintentionally ground down, her inner walls scraping against the rough-textured dick and the oddly-barbed head. She constantly made noises as she was fucked, alternating between yelps and panicked noises, while the Manticore grunted lustfuly.

Margery lost her will to speak as the dick shoved into her snug folds over and over. Her tiny body rocked up against the tree, brushing the hard bark, which was an uncomfortable feeling that was totally overshadowed by the log of a dick being jammed within her. Her legs dangled as she was fucked, essentially being carried along for the ride - Margery wasn’t even keeping herself upright, as the Manticore did all the work with her immense strength and her impaling dick-meat. Margery tried to keep something under her own control, but when even flexing her ankles and pointing her feet like a dancer she could do little more than keep her toes against the ground. The Manticore used her like a toy, and her body was totally okay with it.

“I’ve missed human cunt,” the Manticore sighed, her voice low and throaty, and for some reason, it sent thrills through the nubile girl’s body. Still, she squirmed lightly, as if that would stop the cock from slamming against her cervix. “Been way too long since I’ve had any, and now I’m horribly pent-up.”

Margery quivered as she was remorselessly fucked into the tree, her shoulder shaking as the barbed dick battered her cunt. Every time she opened her mouth to speak or protest against the rough fucking she could only groan, long and low. Words utterly failed her as her tight hole was reamed out totally and utterly by the Manticore’s massive length. It forced the breath out of her lungs, so each time it hilted against her cervix and forced her upwards against the tree, her breath came out in one long rush. Her spine bent inwards as she was fucked along the creature’s shaft, and her legs dangled beneath her, almost useless in her current position, and Margery felt utterly helpless.

“Not going to whine anymore? I _liked_ listening to your cries,” The Manticore muttered, and lightly nipped at her ear. “Or maybe you don’t want me to pull out anymore? Is that it?”

“N-no,” Margery gasped, but immediately closed her mouth as another moan threatened to rip through her. The cum on her face had cooled in the air, hardening and turning into a flaky layer that slowly drifted away as she was forced up against the tree. It hid the heavy flush that covered her from face to neck, making the few patches of visible skin blotchy and red. She was embarrassed at her bodily reactions, but lacked the ability to say no or even escape from the Manticore. 

“Prove it,” the Manticore taunted. “Escape. Run away.”

Margery lowered her head, her pale hair hanging down around her face. She did not even consider the possibility that she could try and make a break for it, nor did she even think about the Manticore’s promise to let her go. Her body reacted of its own accord, pussy rippling along the rough shaft. She shifted her narrow hips, and her walls distended as the massive cock pushed into them. If she even so much as tried to push off the tree and give herself some space she only succeeded in jamming herself even further on the dick, her spongy cervix almost threatening to give way. 

“Time’s almost up,” the Hybrid growled. “How are you going to escape?”

The healer whimpered and set her face against the tree, and tried to think - but nothing went through her mind other than how impossibly full she felt, how well her tiny cunt was taking nearly ten entire inches of girl-meat. The barbs raked against her sensitive walls, rubbing hard and hooking ever-so-briefly into the nooks of her pink hole. Each time that happened Margery could only bite her lip and hold in a pleasure-soaked sob, unable to figure out a reason why her body liked it so much. Despite the cold day, the sensation of being reamed out was warming her body considerably, but any sweat that formed dried instantly. For that, at least, Margery was thankful.

The Manticore’s thrusts got even harder, if such a thing was possible. Bark drifted to the ground as the intensity ramped up, and the tree itself started to creak. Margery could scarce believe the power the monstergirl could exert with her bucking hips alone, and her body was just carried along for the ride. Droplets of saliva and cum left her mouth as her body rocked back and forth, every inch of her totally overwhelmed by the Manticore. She sputtered out something like a moan and squeezed her eyes shut, swinging her legs and trying to find purchase on the tree - _Maybe,_ she reasoned, _I can kick o-off a-and f-fall before s-she_ \- 

“Time’s up,” announced the Manticore, and she shoved her dick as deep as it would go. The Hybrid’s whole body seized up, her legs straightening and spine stretching to its full length. Margery’s body rose up as a side-effect, her cunt still impaled on the spasming shaft. There was absolutely no chance of escape, especially not as the barbed head hooked into her soft cunt and kept the dick perfectly lodged inside in preparation for its load. Margery still made the attempt, pointless as it was, to push against the tree - her feet no longer touched the ground at all - but she only succeeded in stimulating her fluttering cunt, and mashing her back against the Hybrid’s hanging tits.

“F-fuck,” the Manticore hissed and pulled Margery up into the crook of her body, keeping her firmly pressed against her. The small girl appeared to be swallowed up by the larger futa, her body surrounded by lush, plump flesh that far surpassed her own, but that did not soothe her one bit. She grimaced and tried to hold her voice back when the first jet of semen hit her cervix. It was really a constant stream of semen that hit her, moving with all the force of a high-pressure hose; it didn’t seem to falter for one moment, and essentially forced her fleshy barrier to submit and allow it entry inside - of course, her tiny womb could not handle the deluge, and it very quickly overflowed with baby-batter. 

The impregnating fluid washed through her, and Margery was sure the virile substance was already assaulting her eggs, such was its hyper-fertile nature. She knew the Manticore’s overwhelming genetics would ensure the conception of its child, but Margery could do little but take submit and take it as liters of the steaming hot stuff filled her cunt. Her walls ballooned outwards as the pressure became too much - like a corkscrew in a bottle, the cock prevented any from escaping, and so it had to compensate. Margery could not look down from her helpless position, but she could feel her stomach swell ever-so-slightly, and she knew that she would look several weeks pregnant to any bystander.

And it kept on coming, spurting into her rippling cunt, and the Manticore just sighed in bliss. Her balls shot out whatever they could, doing what nature intended and inseminating her as thoroughly as possible, and Margery did nothing but bite her lip and try to hold on. As it drew to a close the weight of the cum made her belly feel heavy, and it even started to leak free from her lips after stretching her out due to the sheer quantity. When the Hybrid did eventually pull free of her warmth it did so with a rush of semen, which hit the ground and made a large, sticky puddle, while another few streams shot from her cock-head and draped across the girl’s back. 

Margery expected to be dropped to the ground now that she was used up, but she was not. The Manticore pulled her away from the tree and carried her a few meters away from the puddle of thick cum, and then set her against the ground on her back. She thought the Hybrid was finished, but judging by her hard, spear-like cock, she was most certainly not. She shivered and tried to crawl back, and even made it a meter away, but the Manticore simply pulled her legs and dragged her right back to where she started.

“I think we need to go another round,” the Manticore mused with a mocking smile, “Just to make sure my seed takes.”

“I can’t go again!” Margery gasped, still trying to escape the Manticore’s powerful paws. 

“But you took it so well the first time,” retorted the monstergirl, very clearly amused by the human’s panic. She dropped down over her, aligning their bodies as best as she could despite their differing sizes. Her heavy tits dangled down and brushed against Margery’s shoulders, and the girl tried to clear her face of the soft mounds. “It’s almost like you didn’t want me to stop.”

Margery’s mouth opened in a silent gasp as the cock re-entered her soft cunt with a sharp jab, instantly dislodging a gallon of sperm and forcing it to shoot outwards in a lewd, gooey spiral. The Manticore laughed at the expression on her face, her slitted eyes watching every movement the girl made as she drilled her cock to the base. “You don’t, do you? You want me to fuck a baby into your belly.”

Margery shivered as the creature flexed her hips and drew the length of her meaty girl-dick out of her cum-stuffed cunt, forcing free yet more baby-batter. It hit the ground with an obscene slurp, and the healer girl cringed at the noise. She could barely see from her vulnerable position - two breasts blocked her peripheral vision, and above her was the Manticore’s cruel, pretty face, and the lines of her furrowed wings. She writhed underneath her powerful body, uncaring of the hard ground, unable to cope with once again being jammed-packed with girldick.

“Are you ready to be a mother?” The Manticore husked, flexing her waist and working her massive shaft into her fluttering channel. “Because I promise I’m going to leave you a litter of little kittens - in fact, I’m going to enjoy it. I love breeding little human girls who don’t know better.”

“T-too much,” Margery whined, while her cunt spasmed around the rough obelisk buried inside of it. “T-there’s n-no room -”

The Manticore laughed again. “I’ve got plenty more cum saved up for you, little mouse. And if you thought the last load was big, my next will be larger still!”

Fleshy claps rang out as the Manticore slammed herself into the healer’s tight pussy, her body dropping down to rub against the nubile girls. The motions were very pleasing to Margery, despite the crudeness of the act - the Hybrid felt nice, and her body knew that. Her mind, too, wanted to let go and indulge in the reckless, carnal acts, but she tried to hold on and keep some measure of her dignity as the creature made the attempt to knock her up. The Manticore, for her part, seemed to relish every squirm and protest she made, and actively sought to provoke her.

Margery’s small, bubbly ass was all but flattened against the pebble-strewn ground as the creature rutted into her, slamming her down over and over. Her legs jerked up each time the Hybrid dropped her broad hips, forcing a path towards the narrow channel between them. Margery's hands alternated between scratching at the ground and scratching at the Manticore’s back, entirely pointlessly, but it was something for her to do as her mind blazed with improper delight. The monstergirl was not a good lover, even the healer knew that, but she was so intense and her dick so big that she set off every pressure-point in her spasming pussy regardless.

The Manticore arched her shoulders and craned her neck around, almost curving in on herself, displaying a shocking degree of flexibility. She did so to nip at Margery’s shoulder, lightly grazing the snowy skin with her sharp teeth and suckling wetly with her tongue. Margery hissed at the unexpected contact, even as the dick bashed her already quivering cervix. Cum squelched out on each impaling thrust, forced from the soft cunt by force and making room for fresh fluid to make the attempt at impregnating her.

The Hybrid lifted her head, and Margery saw the blotchy mark the creature had left on her skin. “Maybe I should just keep you, if you like it so much. I’ve always wanted a pet human to knock up at my will. How about it, mouse?”

Margery shook her head, every bit of her body shivering at the treatment it was receiving. Her cunt spasmed constantly, unable to handle the girl-cock plunging in and out of her swollen folds, and a constant barrage of electric tingles assaulted her nerves. Her tiny frame rocked as the Hybrid fucked her fast and hard, the sounds of sloshing liquid and slapping flesh filling her ears. Margery’s mouth opened in a pained gasp, and then closed once more. She tried again, and this time stuttered out a panicked, “No!”

The Manticore huffed at the defiance in her tone, her tail thumping against the ground. Her expression was tight, the lines of her face hard. She looked for all the world like the predator she was, and her face reflected the strain of her powerful rutting and relentless pace. Her eyes were fully concentrated on Margery's face, and the look was horribly possessive. However, as she fucked through her sopping slit, flashes of pleasure ran over her features; she was so, so close, and her face reflected the strain it took to get there.

“Well, you’re just going to have to take it!” She roared, and her face clenched up tightly as her cock throbbed and swelled. Whereas before she had stopped before ejaculating, this time she simply fucked on right through it, never ceasing her thrusting hips as she unloaded another batch of impregnating semen into the healer’s receptive hole. Her womb sucked in as much as it could, but that was comparatively little and so, once again, it overflowed through her once-pink cove. The sticky, hot liquid found purchase in the nooks and crannies of her tunnel, and Margery’s belly seemed to inflate further as more was deposited within her. However, the creature’s needy fucking forced out a large portion of the freshly-seeded cum, as both her she-meat and the thick liquid could not properly fit within. Thick ropes spurted outwards, stitching across the open air and dropping like fat raindrops that plopped lewdly on the ground. Margery missed most of it, as her mind blanked under the final assault - she shivered and held still, her eyes glassy as every nerve tingled.

The Manticore made a noise, and pulled out of Margery’s cunt with a sloppy noise and a rush of white jizz that swept over the curve of her juicy ass. The creature looked incredibly pleased with herself, her face shiny with sweat and a smirk on her lips; she appeared satisfied and content, as if she'd just had the time of her life, with no trace of her earlier viciousness. “That was nice, mouse, but I’ve got to fly. I think I smell an Elf out there, waiting for my seed.” She stood up and looked down at Margery, but the girl could barely focus on the tall monstergirl; everything was hazy, and her stomach was swollen with sperm and made her feel tired. “Come again after you’ve given birth - I’ll fill that cunt with another litter any time.”

Margery gurgled wetly, belly full of sticky, hot semen. There was quite literally no chance that she had not been bred, and she knew that the magical nature of the Hybrid’s offspring ensured that she was giving birth. It was nature’s best mechanism for ensuring the propagation of the Manticore’s progeny, and Margery knew that the Manticore’s ruthless sexual appetite would lead it to knock up any other females in her party that could not get to safety in time. Whether or not she made it to the city in time - which she doubted, given her current state - the creature would almost certainly knock up enough females in that same time to guarantee a new generation of her spawn to plague the land.

* * *


	3. Raid - Hellhounds, dub-con, knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two human sisters flee their town during a Hellhound raid, only to be caught by a trio of them in the forest. The Hellhounds don't wait to have some fun with their new breeders.
> 
> Warnings for: Knotting, non-con, dubcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Knotting, non-con, dubcon, temperature play(?), very hot cum.

* * *

Claire had worked as an innkeeper in the township of Asenbury for several years; ever since she and her sister had gone off to make their mark on the frontiers. It was a simple job, but she liked it. She got to know all her fellow inhabitants by name, she got to see the sights and smells of the countryside, and she chatted with many of the soldier and adventurers that passed through the summer months. It was far better than the alternatives in the cities, where someone of her voluptuous frame and pretty features would make a living as a prostitute or tavern whore. The freedom from that life was mostly down to her sister, Alice, whom she adored with all her heart.

But as the sun dipped and evening set in, Claire heard sounds she never thought she’d hear. At first, she simply did not understand what it was that she was hearing - a few screams were not uncommon during the day, and some squeals of fun could be mistaken for fear or panic. The whinny of a horse could be attributed to an overturned wagon or an accidental fire, and the clash of metal was always a distant sound as hammers hit the nearby forge or the town militia trained to better defend them all. So Claire had simply wiped at her tankards, ensuring that they were polished and clean, and continued the preparations of the stew. It was the harvest season, and so the tavern was not nearly as full as it normally would have been, and only a few patrons milled about - many deep into their cups, and ignorant of the noises.

They grew louder still, and Claire’s heart thumped hard in her chest. The distant yells were a tiny bit closer now, and they took on a desperate tone that made her fearful. Horses whined before being cut off abruptly, far too quickly for any human means. Claire was not a brave girl by any standard - she was timid and kind, unlike her sister, but when the few lucid patrons turned a confused look towards her, she smiled kindly and tried to keep a steady face. Her serving girls frowned and moved over to the windows, peering through the blue-tinted glass to get a better look at what was going on and mumbling to themselves.

There was a particularly loud noise that came from the north-east - loud enough that it made Claire’s ears hurt, and had her patrons jump up in their seats. She had no idea what it could be, but it was possibly the loudest thing she’d ever heard, and it had her blood pumping and heart racing in fear. She set her glasses down and stepped away from the counter, and then jumped herself when a second noise rang out. This time it was the sound of shattering glass, and it came from her kitchens. No one else seemed to notice, as they had all gone to crowd around the windows - though none risked stepping outside - and so it was just Claire alone.

She gulped and reached for the little iron dagger she kept beneath the countertop, which Alice had insisted she keep there. Claire took a deep, steady breath, and moved into the back kitchens with the sharp metal pointed forwards. Sounds rang out from behind the solid oak door, and Claire could tell that someone was rifling through her goods back there, and a million thoughts ran through her mind. _Was it a thief? Was the town being attacked by bandits? Raiders? Was it rebellion? Heresy?_ With a deep breath Claire burst into the kitchen, knife ready at waist-height, but stopped in an instant, and blinked.

“Alice?”

Her sister was grabbing cans and fresh fruits and throwing them into a sack at her feet. She had her composite bow slung across her back and a quiver of arrows right next to it. Claire had seen her sister go out many times with a full quiver, ready to hunt and bring back meat to sell to the butcher, and the sight of almost half of them missing was enough to make her frown. Her leather outfit was stained with mud and something that looked suspiciously like blood, and her elbows were scratched up. She had clearly been through some trouble, but Claire had no idea what could bother her sister, the best hunter in the commandery. 

“Claire.” Her sister’s tone was curt and sharp, as it always was when she felt like being bossy. “Take as much food as you have and throw it in the bag. Nothing else.”

“Alice, what’s wrong?”

Her sister barely looked at her. “Do you still have my spare pack of broad tips?”

“Alice?”

The red-haired sister bit her lip. “We’re under attack. No, don’t - don’t panic, Claire, it’s going to be fine if you do what I say. Pack that bag, there, and we’ll head off as fast as possible.”

Claire took a step back, eyes wide, and pressed her hand to her chest. “W-what?”

“Don’t just stand there,” Alice hissed, and pulled at her sister’s arm. Claire winced, but did nothing else. “We need to go.”

“B-but - I don’t understand.” Alice thrust a bag towards Claire, and she clutched it dumbly in her hands. “Who would attack us? It’s just a small town, I - I, well…”

“Hellhounds, Claire, alright? Now just - okay, that has to be enough. Where were the arrows?” 

Claire swallows the thick saliva in her mouth, and points a shaking finger to the nearby chest. Hellhounds. _Hellhounds._ The scary, dog-like Hybrid, who were vicious meat-eaters that loved humans and human females. “H-hellhounds? Here? They don’t - they don’t live around here…”

“I don’t know, Claire,” Alice snapped, and re-filled her quiver with heavy, broad-tipped arrows. She tested only one against her thumb to ensure it’s sharpness and nodded her head in satisfaction. “They probably came up from the fields down south, or something. Maybe they needed food and goods. The only thing that matters is that they’re here, and we should not be.”

“W-what about m-my customers? A-and the girls? We can’t just leave them, Alice.”

“We’re going to have to. We need to be fast.”

“They won’t slow us down! And - and - they’re my employees, sister -”

Alice whirled on Claire and set a strong, firm hand on her shoulder. Her green eyes were blazing, and the younger sister felt herself lock in place. Her sister had never been one to play things down or make excuses, and it was obvious from her desperation that the situation was very, very bad. “Do you know what Hellhounds would do to a pretty thing like you, Claire?”

Claire lowered her eyes, and Alice twitched her nose. She slung her bag over one shoulder and left the other in Claire’s hand. She had a firm grip on the younger sister’s wrist, and pulled her along through the back door without wasting any more time at all. Claire noted that the glass had been shattered and the lock forced open, which she put down to her sister’s desperation and her usual habit of not carrying a key.

The moment they reached the outside Claire realized that things were much, much worse than she had anticipated. There was a horrid charnel scent on the air, and the distant roof-tops were ablaze. Without the heavy walls of her tavern in the way, it was clear that the screams were of panic and fear, though there were getting quieter by the minute, and the implications of such scared her.

“A-Alice?” Claire was tugged along by her sister, following a spiralling alleyway that led her from her tavern out around the back plaza. Her sister knew every obscure shortcut in town, and knew dozens of secret paths in the undergrowth of the woods, and was leading her swiftly away from the conflict. “C-can’t the guard just handle some Hellhounds? They’re not, uhm, that strong…”

“There’s too many of them to tackle them individually, and besides, the military recommends a three-to-one ratio for professional soldiery; our militia most certainly are not professional.” 

“But the pamphlets -”

“-Are propaganda,” Alice cut in, almost growling. “I told you not to read that garbage, Claire.”

Claire pressed on, despite her sister’s age-old complaints about the military-issued magazines about life on the frontier. Her sister had been disillusioned ever since she had gone through basic training, and did not bother to hide her venom for them. “T-they say that Hellhounds are scared by large numbers?”

“Sure, maybe,” Alice conceded, and pulled Claire past a corner house. She looked both ways down the side-street, but it seemed totally deserted, which was very odd for this time of day. “But I said there are too many. Way too many. I saw at least fifteen sets of tracks out in the King’s Glade -”

“You were in the King’s Glade?” Claire sputtered, a bit louder than was practical given the situation. Alice just rolled her eyes and led her up the road, quick and careful.

“No one can tell the difference between meat from there or meat from elsewhere,” her red-haired sister replied flippantly. “Anyways, I was tracking the Hellhound for a while. I thought it was just one, but it was just a scout; they’ve probably been planning this for a while.”

“I don’t understand,” Claire half-sobbed. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Alice said far too sharply, and after seeing the fearful expression on her sister’s face, she looked mollified. “What do big packs ever want? Loot, resources, food, women? They could build themselves their own village off of our stuff, or something.”

“I, uhm, remember reading that,” Claire murmured. “Do they actually do that? Make villages?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Alice whispered, and led her sister past the last line of market stalls and out towards the rough wooden wall that served to protect the town. Knowing that Hellhounds were attacking them made the wooden palisade look like a child’s toy - the fiery Hybrid could easily burn the thing down, and that was probably what caused the fire she’d seen earlier. “I think. The larger packs do, at least, or so I heard; one of the few malicious breeds that do.”

The two slipped out of the town through a small gap in the wall - most likely what the Huntress used to come and go each day - and ran outside. There was a clear swathe of land for several hundred meters before they hit the treeline, but it wasn’t well maintained and there was enough all grass for them to rush through. She did not bother to question her sister’s logic, as her sister often mused aloud, and she was the only one of them to have gone to the academy and knew a lot of stuff. She had picked this town for them to build up, knowing all the local wildlife and knowing it to be relatively safe; Hellhounds were the furthest thing on their minds. No fire-based creature would make a home in a dense wood, so an attack was unthinkable, and it made sense that they were wholly unprepared. 

“W-what… what’s going to happen to them?” Claire asked fearfully, already knowing the answer but asking her sister nonetheless. Her mind was focused on the friendly faces of her serving girls, but she was also worried about her kind neighbours and buddies. 

Alice chewed on her lip as they pushed past the first set of trees, as if pondering on what to tell her sister. She did that often as well, to not upset Claire’s more timid disposition. “They’ll take all our goods and food, obviously. The men… most likely won’t live out the day, unless they need slaves. The choicest women will be taken back to keep up their numbers.”

“Oh, god,” Claire murmured, still dutifully following her elder sister. She tried to shove all thoughts of her serving girls being fucked by some fiery dog-creature out of mind, but she feared the implication of her friends being used as breeding fodder for the malicious Hybrid. She didn’t even know what they looked like, as they were so hostile they could never coexist with humans - save for those they took as bed warmers - and so her mind supplied her with dark, terrible dog-hybrids, all claws and fangs and fiery manes of hair. 

Her dress tangled in the underbrush, but her sister had no such trouble in her far more practical outfit. They clambered over roots and branches, past bushes and stumps, as quickly and quietly as the could. Claire knew from the maps that there were a few ancillary roads that ran through the forest, and her sister knew them well. They might be unkempt and in disuse, but it would make the going easy, and the nearest village was five days away. She’d been there many times, and though it wasn’t any more protected than her own, the forewarning would have to be enough. 

“Keep going, Claire, come on,” Alice urged whenever her sister stumbled. It was hard to run in a dress, and she knew she was slowing the two of them down. They had covered a bit of ground, but nearly enough to get them out of harm's way. There was an ever-present risk of being discovered or caught, and her sister knew that well. She still guided her younger sister along the least tangled paths, paths she had taken dozens of times during her hunting outings, and the two slowly went deeper into the woods. However, as they half-ran, half-stumbled through the woods, her red-haired sister kept on looking back and around with worry, and Claire became concerned.

“What’s wrong, Alice?”

“Nothing,” her sister murmured. “Nothing. Keep moving.”

Suddenly, from the dense thicket behind them, a black body burst out and ran forwards faster than any hunting dog. Alice’s eyes went wide and she quickly unslung her bow and notched an arrow in the same smooth movement, but Claire could tell that the creature was moving far too fast to track. Her sister fired down and the shot failed to land, but the Hellhound jumped back all the same, and the two sisters continued to run. It was pointless, however, as the Hybrid quickly recovered and dashed after them. A second appeared behind the first, and they closed ground with shocking speed, and within seconds they were upon them.

Alice loosed a second arrow, and it totally missed the mark as the Hellhound sprang up and smashed into her, claws outstretched and sheathed in fire. They tumbled aside, and Claire froze up on seeing her sister go down. The second Hellhound went wide, strafing her and snarling; it was low on all fours, claws digging into the ground, eyes blazing red. Sparks of fire hissed from its white fangs, and she could tell that the creature could burn her if she made a move. She could not move, however, though she heard her sister fight and shout just behind her; she yelled at Claire to move, to run, to fight, but the brunette just could not do anything. It was as if her body had turned to led, and she wondered if the Hellhounds could paralyze their victims like a basilisk. 

A third came forwards, but this was padded upright with almost liquid grace, all sensuous and careful. She, like her two companions, had shiny ebony skin, wide hips, and large breasts. Her body was smooth, surprisingly so considering the harsh lifestyle of a wild Hybrid, but that did not hide the firmness of her form nor the clear lines of muscle beneath the skin. The only things to hide their modesty were short pteruges that hung low on their waist and a bikini that did little more than cover their nipples, both inset with crocodilian scales. With the newcomer ahead of her, another to her left, and the third subduing her sister, Claire was totally surrounded and without any opening for escape.

The upright Hellhound licked her lips and grinned, displaying sharp teeth and long fangs. Claire was struck by how different she looked in comparison to her imagination; she looked far more human, though of a distinctly evil sort. There was nothing merciful in her red eyes or sharp grin, and the long claws on her paws or her feet could easily slice her open, should the creature wish. The Hybrid huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder - long, wild, and totally untamed; a true mane of thick, pitch-black locks - and said something foreign in a husky voice. Her chest bounced in time with the motions of her hands, and the tiny scale bikini did nothing to stop that. 

The second of the Hellhounds stopped her growling, and similarly rose up. Claire couldn’t tell much of a difference between them, as they looked vaguely the same. The Hybrid approached her and she flinched, and then yelped as it grabbed her and threw her to the ground beside her sister. The first of them growled lightly under her breath, a low rumble that had Claire’s teeth chatter, and kept her sister pinned down beneath its curvaceous frame. The lead one sniffed and ran her paw over her jaw, and Claire noted that the fur covering her lower limbs were just as wild and untamed as her luscious mane of hair. 

“I don’t smell anymore,” the Hellhound said in clear common-tongue, and Claire wasn’t sure if that's how they normally spoke, or if it was just for the two sisters. The creature huffed and sniffed loudly, and then smiled. “Mmmm. Sisters. Good work.”

The second of them made a noise from deep in her chest. “What do we do with them?”

“Are they ours? Can we take them for ourselves?” The first of them looked up eagerly at the lead one, and she looked younger than the other two - a bit of a rounder, more youthful face. The words, naturally, made Claire whimper, and she hugged her arms to her chest. Her sister leaned towards her as best as she could without the Hellhound atop her noticing. 

“Don’t talk back,” Alice whispered. “Be submissive, or else they’ll -”

She grunted and stopped as the Hybrid over her elbowed her hard, and growled fiercely. The black-furred ears sticking out of her head had easily heard her whispered words, and that made the youngest of the black-skinned Hellhounds angry. 

“Don’t hurt that one,” the second hissed, and sparks flashed from her mouth. “I like her hair. Red. Like fire.”

The first grunted in response and shifted her body. Alice slender form looked totally smothered beneath the curvy Hybrid. “The main pack already had their turn,” she whined, “by the time we get back they’ll already have bred them all. I didn’t even get to claim one for myself!”

“Younglings get last pick,” the second snapped, placing both her paws on her hips. The first one snarled and rose, trying to match her height against the second, and violence was clear in every line of her curvy body. Before they could come into conflict, however, they were interrupted by the lead one. “ _Aefi! Nidyr_!”

The first one dropped down and bared her neck to the lead one, who merely sniffed. She looked over to the only other standing Hellhound and said, “Nott, don’t antagonize her.”

The second - Nott - cast her eyes down. “...Sorry.”

“But there are some truths to Aefi’s words, I think.” The one that was clearly the leader smirked, and undid the straps of her skimpy top. “The attack is done, and the rest of the pack can chase down any other escapees. These females are ours, and I think we should have our fill with them.”

The one called Nott lowered her head in a respectful fashion. “As you say, Herja.”

Neither of the two Hellhounds made a move as the leader padded forwards, and stopped in front of Claire. She was utterly frozen, her eyes wide as the Hybrid’s vivid red orbs stared down her. The creature looked very impressed as it looked over her, and Claire felt almost naked under its intentful glare; if she hadn’t been frozen on the spot, she’d have tried to cover up her body with her arms. It felt just as lecherous as the stares she received from horny men, but there was far more on the line here, and the creature looked far more eager than any man she’d ever met.

“I _like_ this one,” announced Herja. She leaned down over Claire until her face was nearly pressed right against her hair, and sniffed loudly. The brunette shivered, absolutely confused as to what the creature was doing, but did not risk moving her head and being punished. The proximity meant that the Hybrid’s large breasts were hanging in front of her face and Claire tried her hardest not to touch them, and even averted her eyes. “Do want you want with the other, but this one is mine.”

Herja picked Claire as if she weighed nothing at all, and carried her over to a nearby stump. Claire could only let out a strangled gasp, but fear gripped her heart and made her limbs tense, and she did not even try to escape or fight against the Hellhound. Her sister, however, shouted out after her in a strained voice, and that gave the younger sister a small bit of hope; a second later, though, her sister’s voice fell silent as the Hellhound atop her pushed her face into the dirt. The Hybrid sat down on a stump of a tree, and Claire was plopped down on its wide lap and forced to sit still. One arm wrapped around her midsection, keeping her in place, and the creature rested her chin on the top of the brunette’s head.

Aefi bit her lip, and stared over at the pack’s leader. “May I…?”

“Go ahead,” Herja allowed, pulling Claire back against her body. Fat tits mashed against her backside, and she noted that the Hybrid’s body was far warmer than her own. It heated her up through her clothes; not unbearably so, but if Claire’s bare skin was pressed against the Hellhound’s she knew it would be uncomfortable. She also noted that she could not feel the creature’s warskirt, and she had no idea if it had been taken off or simply moved to the side - and she was too nervous to even look down and check.

Alice was in a clear panic as the Hellhound above her began to manhandle her body, quickly and efficiently shredding her leather vest with her sharp claws as if it was nothing more than a simple cloth. Twice she tried to protest her treatment, but each time the creature would smack her upside the head and force her to stop. Her shoulder-length hair was tugged hard, forcing her head back and up, and then pushed down into the dirt again. She was forced onto her knees, and though Alice was one of the strongest people Claire knew, she was nothing next to the natural strength of a Hybrid. 

“So I’m the only one left without a girl,” Nott said dryly, looking very amused. 

“You’ve got plenty of mates at home,” the leader laughed, and Claire’s entire body shook from the Hellhound’s rumbling laugh. The words themselves made her shudder, knowing that these monsters had taken other females besides the ones at her town. She hoped their treatment - and by extension, her own - was good. 

“True enough.” Nott looked particularly vicious as she stared down at Alice. “But it will be nice to see this human taken down a peg.”

She dropped down, resting on the balls of her feet as Alice was tugged into position. “Little hunter. Did you really think you would be able to catch me, hm?”

Claire was confused for a moment, and evidently so was Alice, but after a long moment recognition hit her. “You’re the scout.”

“That I am. It was funny to watch you scramble after me so clumsy-like; I half considered attacking you and knocking you up.” She tilted her head towards her compatriot. “But I’ve seemed to have lost that chance. It’ll be fun to see you turned into Aefi’s bitch, though.”

Alice grit her teeth. “Screw you.”

The redhead was forced onto her hands and knees, and very quickly mounted by Aefi. Alice made a noise as the creature parted the strips of her scaled skirt, dropped her hips, and Clair saw a massive black cock slap against her sister’s back. It was huge, and in comparison to the hunter’s narrow body, it looked like it would be unable to fit. Alice’s determined face morphed into one of clear panic and she tried to shuffle free but was trapped in between the Hellhound’s limbs, and there was nowhere for her to go. The energetic Hound thrust down, but she was inaccurate in her over-eager attempts, and so her dick simply slid up against Alice’s backside. She grimaced and tried to squirm free, much to the amusement of Nott, who bared her fangs in a wide grin.

“Not so stoic, it seems,” the Hybrid mused, and Alice spat at its feet in contempt. The redhead looked as if she was about to speak, but at that moment Aefi’s energetic movements found the mark, and the elder sister’s entire body rocked forwards as the massive shaft of cock-meat slammed inside her cunt. She yelped and gasped, teeth grit tight from the eye-watering pressure. 

“Ah,” Aefi groaned, “Soft. Tight.”

Her movements were sharp and jagged, truly rutting into Alice’s pussy at a brisk, rough pace that had no finesse or care whatsoever. It was nothing like the passionate, calm lovemaking Claire had read about, with none of the emotion that was supposed to connect to partners. The Hellhound was simply moving her hips with as much energy as she could muster, eager to slam her prick inside Alice’s tight body as fast as possible and thoroughly breed her as the Hybrid’s instincts demanded. It was shocking and gross, and Claire was utterly entranced by it all.

Herja caressed her belly, and smelled her hair. “Fascinating, isn’t it? To see your sister turned into a cock-sheath?” 

Claire whimpered but said nothing, true to her sister’s last warning words. The Hellhound chuckled, and pressed a light kiss to her temple. The touch of her lips was hot, far more than it had any right to be. “Already learning your place, good.”

Nott got down on her knees as well, to better line herself up with Alice’s doggy-style position. She had removed her own skirt, unlike Aefi, and her cock was large and throbbing, pointing forwards like a spear. The ebony-skinned flesh gleamed as if it was polished, and reflected the occasional spark of fire that left the Hellhound’s pearly-white teeth. “In a way, it’s your fault this little village fell. If you had been a bit more vigilant, or more skilled, things could have been different. But you just weren’t up to the challenge, were you?”

Alice couldn’t seem to speak, not with an arm’s length of dick being slammed into her cunt and taking away any ability to form words. The glare she gave Nott was more than enough to make up for the lack of words; she looked angrier than Claire had ever seen her, but the Hellhound did not seem to care at all, and continued to speak her crude words. “What are you going to say when you see your friends again, knowing that you failed them? Knowing that they have pups in their bellies?”

Alice visibly shuddered, as if the mere thought of being filled with their spawn was enough to make her disgusted. Claire shivered, too, though she felt less disgusted by the words and more… well, she couldn’t put a finger on it, but something else. Her sister grunted each time the excited Hellhound pounded into her cunt, her hips moving at a blistering pace, shoving inch after inch of dark-fleshed cockmeat inside her fluttering walls. The Hybrid was fully crouched over her sister, covering most of her body with her own more luscious form, like a hunting hound in heat. Claire saw very little difference in the fucking, and Aefi’s almost feral-sounding growls did nothing to dissuade her of that idea.

Large breasts mashed into Alice’s small back as the Hellhound layed into her cunt, thoroughly reaming her out. Protective scales that did very little protecting scratched against Alice’s back, making little red impressions in the fair skin. Sharp talons gripped the dirt to either side of her, palms firmly planted to steady her body and help maintain her furious tempo of sharp thrusts and jagged motions. Her face was close to her neck, almost buried in the crook of it, with her bared fangs inches away from the redhead’s long, vulnerable neck, and whenever they grew close Claire flinched instinctively. She did not know if it was in the nature of Hellhounds to hurt their victims, and the threat of that kept her heart pounding against her ribcage.

“Nothing I love better than seeing a cocksure human used as nature intended,” Nott growled, slapping Alice’s face with her cock. The redhead flinched away under the fierce blow, but the Hellhound simply tangled her claws into fiery hair and forced her back into place. “But you need to learn to put your mouth to good use.”

Alice tried to bare her teeth towards the powerful Hybrid, but was once again slapped by her meaty length of dick. “Be a good girl, or I’ll throw you into the breeding kennels and you’ll be used by every horny Hellhound eager for a rut, never again to see the light of day.”

Alice bit her lip as if pondering the concept, but the choice had never been in her hands. Nott’s free paw grabbed the young woman by the jaw and forced it open easily. Alice made a noise as the Hellhound shoved her pillar of cock into her mouth, and even from her distant position, Claire could see her sister’s neck bulge out obscenely as the thick girth stretched her out. The redhead’s eyes squeezed shut as her lips spread wide around the meat, forced to swallow far too many inches of girl-cock at a single time. Meanwhile, Aefi continued to pound into her cunt so hard that her body rocked forwards. 

The elder sister did not even have to move her head to give Nott a blowjob, as Aefi reamed out her cunt with such force and intensity that she moved the human’s entire body and unintentionally pushed her along Nott’s lengthy girl-dick. Every push into her tight cunt made her hips dip down and her body bend, clearly strained beyond normal human capabilities, but Claire’s sister resolutely maintained her position as if in some sense of defiance. She gurgled wetly as her throat clenched around the dick plugging her windpipe, and the Hellhound made a noise of approval.

Claire shivered as Herja’s lips rested a centimeter from her ear. “I’ve always liked sisters, you know. While your sister isn’t my type, you’re very attractive, and if you be nice I’ll treat you both well. Think on that.”

The brunette whimpered, and shifted her hips. She could feel the leader’s own cock pushing into her ass, a large, thick bulge of meat. One paw caressed her belly and tickled her constantly, and the motions were oddly reassuring, despite the situation. The generous tits were nice and soft against her backside, and so even though she was forced to sit in the Hybrid’s lap and pulled flush against her, it was comfortable and plush. Her body even now felt pleasantly warm, her breath husky and hot, her sub-vocal rumbles soothing. Even then that did nothing to allay her fears, and the sight of her proud and protective sister being spit roasted by a pair of voluptuous Hellhounds struck her dumb.

Saliva left Alice’s lips as her head was pushed along the impaling girldick, and sloppy gurgles combined with meaty claps of flesh-on-flesh filled the wooded area. Her body rocked and undulated as she fucked with wild abandon, the Hellhound never once slowing her frantic movements. Aefi fucked with endless stamina, grunting and growling as she mated with the smaller human. Claire couldn’t see the actual penetration from her point of view, but she could well imagine the way the dick sunk deep into her sister’s folds, stretching her wide and slamming in deep to the base. The Hellhound’s body was so much darker than her sister’s fair skin, and the trim, hourglass flexed in remarkable ways as it sent the thick cock ever deeper. Though Claire did not want to admit it, these Futa Hellhounds had the most perfect bodies she had ever seen. 

“You have such pretty hair,” Nott complimented, stroking Alice’s head carefully. “It’s a shame our pups won’t inherit them. Maybe I’ll let some other slave impregnate you, to ensure I have a line of fire-haired humans to play with at my leisure. How’s that sound?”

Alice gurgled around the throat-conquering girlmeat, and Nott laughed. “Can’t hear you with the dick in your mouth, you whore.”

Aefi’s hips rose up and as she stretched out her hind limbs, slamming into Alice’s tight cunt at a downward arc that had her entire body tremble. Nott seemed to lavish in the way the girl’s throat was forced along her shaft, but she was clearly getting more enjoyment out of the situation itself rather than the way her dick was being so clumsily massaged. The more experienced Hellhound smirked at the younger one, and cooed, “That’s it, Aefi; knot the bitch like she deserves.”

She pulled free of Alice’s clamping throat, the passage of the bulging cock easily visible through the slender neck. The redhead gurgled and sputtered, and then spat a wad of sticky saliva onto Nott’s pristine dark flesh. The liquid hissed and turned into steam almost immediately, but it was forgotten by the two of them. Alice stared upwards defiantly, and Nott glared down possessively one paw stroking her cock while the other stayed tangled in red locks. She huffed and then pulled hard on the elder sister’s hair, forcing her head up. Aefi growled at the sudden change, but immediately moved to licked at the fully-bared neck. The action seemed intentional to Claire, as it resembled the submissive bearing-of-the-neck she had seen the creatures perform just earlier. 

Nott’s cock pulsated visibly in her hands, and with surprising force and intensity she began to ejaculate. It jetted out with a hiss like steam, as fast as a ballista bolt, and hit Alice before she could even flinch back. It was bright orange in colour and impossible to miss even from the distance Claire was sitting at, and the first stream alone covered half of her face in thick liquid. Alice gasped and flinched back as if in pain, and tried to move away from the ejaculating dick, but, of course, was unable to do so. It drenched her face in a glaze of orange that let off a visible haze of heat, and made her groan in discomfort.

More streams of the oddly-coloured semen draped across her neck and spurted over her back, covering swathes of her pale skin in thick pools of orange. The white flesh reddened wherever the liquid hit it, and Claire was left to believe that the cum must have been very hot. She sympathetically flinched whenever Alice did, and she did so whenever Nott spurted more of her load over her naked body. Cum draped across her strong shoulders and dripped down her chest, hugging the contours of her body with tenacity; it pooled over her spine, just barely visible beneath Aefi’s thrusting body, and it coated a full two-thirds of her face. There was enough cum to paint her body orange, though from the doggy-style position it only coated the half of her front half.

Nott stroked her still-leaking dick, drawing out more dollops of gooey, hot semen that hit the dirt and collected into small pools. She admired her handiwork and seemed proud, though Alice shivered and shook as the heat of the cum singed her flesh. “I love the sight of you covered in my seed. It’s a waste not to put it in your cunt, but, well, I’m sure Aefi will do that for you.”

Alice raised her eyes and, for the first time in her life, pleaded. “W-wait - please, d-don’t -”

Aefi grunted and slammed down hard, and Alice let out a long, loud squeal. Claire did not have a good view, but she could see that the Hellhound was having trouble shoving herself inside properly, and it was very apparent that something was preventing entry. It reminded her, once again, of hounds mating, and the bulging knots of flesh they shoved into their partners. Alice seemed to be suffering the same fate as her spine bent and her eyes watered from the pressure, and the shocking intensity made the cum hanging off her slender frame drip loose and hit the floor with steaming plops. The sight made Claire feel warm, and she was not sure if that was a result of the Hellhound’s lap or not. She shifted her hips back and forth, accidentally rubbing the cock pushing into her backside, and Herja rumbled with approval.

“Keep your eyes on them,” the leader murmured into her ear, softly nipping her earlobe. “Watch how your sister gets bred.”

The Hellhound’s thrusts were short and shallow as her knot prevented her from extracting the full length of her dick out of the cunt. Her dark flesh rippled as her muscles bunched and worked themselves extra hard, allowing her to move the clearly eye-watering knot deeper into Alice’s body. Aefi’s face was a mask of concentration and almost feral lust, and each push made her lips twitch into a teeth-baring smirk of delight. Her movements were so heavy that Alice could barely keep herself upright, and soon enough Aefi’s body had all but collapsed atop the human and forced their bodies tight together; she did not seem to care about the cum coating her shoulders and back, and the lewd liquid slipped free of their tightly-mashed bodies with syrupy thickness. The Hybrid whined with each desperate thrust, shifting her swollen cock deep within Alice’s body.

Nott ran her claws through Alice’s hair and rumbled, “where’s your haughty defiance now, hunter? You’ve submitted to our cocks so very quickly...”

Claire could not tell if Alice was in pain or pleasure. Her orange-painted face, certainly, was tight, with her teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut, but each push into her body made her groan in that whorish way. Cum hung in lines down from her chin, and it swung back and forth as Aefi rutted into her desperately. Some were fucked free of her body, and the few patches of skin that were exposed as a result were red, as if from hot water. It was almost mesmerizing, in a lewd sort of way, to see her sister treated like a cheap back-alley prostitute by a pair of hung Hellhounds. She shifted each time Aefi pounded into her sister, and she felt the log of Herja’s cock against her backside, rising and growing to a truly frightening size.

Aefi slammed hard and held herself down, claws outstretched and digging into the soil. She made a noise like a howl, her expression one of absolute pleasure, and kept very still. Her sister shook, and for a moment Claire could only imagine the creature cumming inside of her womb, but she had underestimated the Hybrid’s release. Though she lacked a clear view of the girl-cock knotted in her elder sister’s cunt, she could very clearly see her belly inflate under the deluge of sperm that was filling her tunnel at an astonishing rate. The bulging knot of flesh kept it inside, and Claire was both in awe and shock as her sister quickly looked as if she was several months pregnant. 

“I-It’s hot!” Alice shouted, her voice hoarse, and tried to repeat herself. Nott rolled her eyes at the outburst and immediately shoved her still-hard rod of dick-meat into the human’s mouth, effectively cutting off any further complaints, though that did not stop her groans and moans. Claire could not be sure how long it lasted, but eventually, Aefi stopped squirming, and Alice all but slumped against the ground, only held up by the cock knotted in her cunt and the dick distending her throat. 

“How about it, Aefi,” Nott started, amusement in her voice. “Are you capable of getting it up a second time?”

“Of course I can,” Aefi snapped, and made the attempt to tug herself free of Alice’s grasping cunt. She was, predictably, unable to do so, as her knot absolutely filled out the tight sheath. She frowned and twitched her nose, shrugged her shoulders, and simply settled back into her previous rhythm with a tiny bit more difficulty. Claire could see the strain in her limbs as she was forced to tug and push her swollen prick around, but she still did so with shocking ease. 

“Mmmm.” The Hellhound’s leader took a long, exaggerated sniff, and grinned. “You smell… hot. Did watching your sister get you turned on?”

“N-no,” Claire said immediately, and then flinched as the Hybrid looked at her sharply. She lowered her eyes and shifted her hips, and her mouth twitched as her ass rubbed against the meaty prick lodged between her asscheeks. 

“I think you are,” it continued, while the background was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and saliva being churned like butter. Aefi was wasting no time in fucking her sister, who still appeared bloated with virile monster semen. “I think you want me to fuck you just like your sister.”

Claire bit her lip, a tingle running up her spine. The Hybrid continued to move her, rubbing her backside against her hard log of dick-meat. It was apparent how badly it wanted to fuck her, and while its words were teasing and light, she knew that it was going to bury its dick in her cunt the moment it could. She did not know the correct course of action - to fight against it, or to give in - and thought of her sister. The redhead looked, unfortunately, half-dazed, almost fucked into a stupor by the hyperactive Aefi and the mocking Nott, and so Claire was left to her own devices.

She swallowed roughly as Herja grunted, “turn around, so that I can see your pretty face.”

Claire hesitated for just a moment too long, it seemed, as the Hellhound’s strong paws clasped her about the waist and powerfully spun her in place until they were face-to-face. Claire’s legs were pressed together and to the left, so that she was sitting side-saddle on the Hybrid’s lap, temporarily out of the way. It ran a broad tongue over its narrow lips as it eyed her, once again tracing every curve on her buxom frame in admiration. The bright, red eyes were intimidating and fear-inducing, and Claire found that she could not look at them for very long without shifting in discomfort, and settled for looking down and away. She also couldn’t look straight down, as that gave her a view of the large, heavy tits hanging off its chest, and that made her blush. 

The Hellhound’s cock was half-covered by one of the brunette’s plump thighs, but a good five inches of it were left uncovered. The spiralling veins pumped lightly, and the bulging head was leaking clear orange fluids. It was just as dark as the rest of her body, a shiny onyx that reflected the light of the dim sun. Her gaze was drawn down to it instinctively, though she very much did not want to stare at it out of some sense of decency. It was huge, larger than the one she saw between the legs of the other two hounds. She was left wondering if that was what entitled this one to be the pack’s alpha, or just chance. She also wondered just how many women this cock had knotted and knocked up, and if was her fate to just be another in a long line of mates.

Herja picked her up as if she weighed nothing and readjusted her so that she was straddling her wide waist, and the cock was now in between her legs; mere inches away from her pussy, with only a few layers of cloth separating them. The Hellhound’s body was curvaceous and fit, and Claire admired the lean lines and hourglass curves that made her body sinfully gorgeous. It felt wrong, but it was undeniable that Herja was excellently built. And, while she admired its body, it did the same to hers, but with much more restless passion. The Hybrid grabbed the top of the frilly white blouse that kept Claire’s breasts in check and tugged it down, attempting to free the two mouth-watering tits. The white fabric ripped down one side, flashing pale skin and a small, pink nipple, but on the other side, the fabric snagged fast. The Hellhound growled and tried again, and the breast-flesh wobbled from the furious tugs until it finally popped free.

Claire made a small whimpering noise as she was exposed to the open air. Herja ignored her and set to work on her primary target: Claire’s skirts. They were treated with far less care than her blouse, and the Hybrid’s sharp talons made short work of the simple dyed cloth. The brunette’s shivering intensified as more of her skin was exposed to the creature’s ravenous eyes, but the Hellhounds clearly had no sense of modesty or shame. With her folds now bare and unprotected, there was nothing stopping the thick girldick from pressing up between them. The girth of the cock parted the petals slightly, and a small amount of arousal drizzled across the dark flesh. It, much like the rest of Herja’s body, was surprisingly warm, which was almost… pleasant. 

“Raise those hips,” Herja ordered, her voice deep and husky. She looked breathlessly eager, as if desperate to fuck the busty human. “Be a good girl, now.”

Swallowing hard, the brunette obliged to the best of her ability, though she was trembling too much to keep steady. She was running almost on auto-pilot, unable to think of if and why she should resist, while her body steadily heated up - though whether it was because of her proximity to the fiery hound, or something else, she wasn’t sure. Herja was quick to aid her, though for selfish reasons; she grabbed her wide hips and aligned her shaft. It rubbed against her, sliding across her lips and failing to penetrate, but that seemed to delight the Hellhound all the same. It seemed like she was doing it on purpose, in fact, and smiled at Claire’s reactions.

And then she dropped Claire down on her shaft, and the human took in a sharp, quick breath, and yelped. Only the first inch pushed inside her cunt and Claire just knew that she wouldn’t be able to handle the full length of it. As the Hellhound forced her further down her breath came in quicker and faster, verging on hyperventilating as her narrow channel was forced to twice its usual width to accommodate the girthy monster shaft. It was bumpy and veiny, and she could easily feel the textured surface as it burrowed within her. It felt strange, but it brought whimpers to her lips as it scraped and rubbed against her velvety inner walls. 

Herja huffed. “Snug. Tight. I love tight humans.”

Her shaft brushed up against her cervix, and that sent trembles through Claire’s body. She’d never felt anything like that before, and it genuinely felt nice - it filled her bodies with tingles and electric jolts. Her innermost barrier squirmed at the light touches, making Claire feel good, but the Hellhound was not interested in light, loving touches, and very quickly slammed her bulging dick-head against it with all the power and force of a siege engine. Herja grunted in satisfaction while Claire whimpered, impossibly full of Hybrid cock. 

“Move, girl,” Herja commanded. “Move those hips.”

Claire couldn’t obey, because her mind was totally focused on the rod impaling her cunt right through. She stared down, taking in how her pale outer lips were spread wide and pressed tight against the onyx-hued cock. There was still a little but of cock-meat that had not managed to fit inside her, but the thickly-swollen flesh was indicative of what was to come, should Herja reach completion. Her pondering was not appreciated by the vicious Hellhound, who growled and tightened her grip on the human’s wide waist; claws scratched and cut neat little lines in her skin, not enough to draw blood yet, but certainly enough to leave red marks. 

Herja lifted her up, and Claire’s tight snatch burned as the shaft was pulled free. It was too large, and her cunt too tight, for it to go smoothly, and the exit of the dick was more uncomfortable than the entry. It did not help that the girthy shaft was much warmer than a humans would be, and it heated up her cunt to very warm levels. She could see her wetness covering the sections of cock that had just been buried inside her, and it was almost fascinating to see it hiss and steam ever-so-subtly as the high temperatures set to work. 

She went down again, and then up, as the Hellhound tried to set her into a proper rhythm. Claire’s natural bodily instincts came to the fore and as she was dragged up and down the shaft she started to move along. Herja hummed as the human moved just a bit, getting into the motions that she desired. She still did most of the work, but as Claire came to grips with the situation she tried to move along with Herja and keep her happy; after all, it had her life in its paws, and she did not want to be subject to the same brutal pummeling as her sister. 

Cock sank within her pink tunnel, rubbing the sensitive walls in all the right ways. Though it stretched her cunt to their absolute limit and made her feel bloated, she still gripped it tight and clamped down hard as if to keep her natural shape. Silky walls moulded around the shaft as it delved through her depths, hugging it perfectly, and Herja was very vocal in her approval. Having such a large cock meant that anything would feel tight, but she made it sound as if Claire was the tightest and best she’d ever felt, which made the reserved girl feel a tiny bit elated. 

“Mhmmm.” As the Hellhound rumbled her plump breasts wobbled, and the vibrations ran up through Claire’s body pleasantly. “Such a nice cunt, and such wide hips - perfect for fucking and pup-bearing. I’m going to enjoy you very, very much.”

Claire’s face tightened at the words. She glanced off to the side, looking at her sister for some sort of reassurance, but saw nothing but depravity. Her sister was slumped down, thoroughly knotted by the big-dicked Aefi and filled with cum until she looked full to bursting. The other Hellhound still mocked and taunted her, and had evidently covered Alice in another coating of orange semen, until she was painted a shimmering orange from face-to-ass, with only her red hair left relatively untouched. Seeing her proud sister reduced to a cumdump for two Hellhounds made her feel defeated, but also gave her want to avoid that fate for herself.

She took in a deep, steadying breath, and started to properly move her hips. She planted both her hands on Herja’s massive mounds of tit-flesh in order to brace herself, which the Hellhound seemed to appreciate. Claire had misjudged the action, however, as her hands comically sank an inch into the impossibly soft cushions. Though they appeared firm and sat in near-defiance of gravity, they were immeasurably soft and malleable, and she found herself actively groping the dark skin. Her hands looked small and too white against them, which was almost fascinating her eyes. 

Her hips rose up and down, moving at a slow pace that allowed her to retain some control, while Herja caressed her curvy waist. Her folds did not want to relinquish the shaft very easily, and so she had to push herself up with her arms as well as her hips just to try and free herself of the impaling meat; it was far easier on the descent, where she let gravity do half the work and allowed the bludgeoning head to bash against her cervix and stretch out her depths. The Hellhound’s flesh was covered in a layer of sweat - though Claire figured it was due to her natural body heat, rather than exertion - and that meant that her hands slipped against the breasts she was attempting to use to steady herself and push off. She constantly had to readjust to keep her hands from sliding off the sides, and that had Herja sigh softly.

Though she was pushing hard against Herja’s chest and moving her hips up and down, the Hybrid’s own body did not move a single inch. She maintained her sitting position, back almost straight, as if Claire’s strength and attempts meant nothing to her. If Claire even attempted to fight back she doubted she would be able to physically hurt the creature in any way if this was an indication. And, well, the more she fucked, the more any thoughts of fighting seemed silly. Even though she was impossibly full of Hellhound cock it still felt almost nice, and the way Herja praised her actions made her limbs feel light. 

“That’s it,” the dark-skinned humanoid murmured, “move those hips. Show me why you’re fit to share my bed.”

_But I don’t want that,_ Claire thought while slutty whimpers left her mouth. _Or do I?_ It was getting hard to think properly as the dick smashed her deepest walls, attempting to gain entry to her womb. If that was what her sister had felt earlier, if this was what had stolen away her words, she could well believe her proud sister’s submission. It a way it made sense that a human would be fucked dumb by such well-hung futas, though the thought seemed taboo to her. She tried to shove all those things away and simply concentrated on the movements of her body, the rise and fall of her ass and her grip on the slippery breasts. 

Whenever Herja breathed out a hot wave washed over Claire, making her feel as she did on a summer’s day when the sun was at its zenith. The Hellhound’s husky groans drew her in, and she leaned down slightly towards her. Her breasts swung down like milk-filled bags, their weight simply too much and lacking the firm quality of Herja’s own. The Hybrid grinned wickedly and immediately beset one of them with her paw, rolling the doughy skin between her fingers and pinching the small, pink nipple. Her head dipped down and caught that rubbery protrusion between her teeth, feeding it into her mouth so that she could suck hard. Claire let out a slutty little whimper, while Herja’s sucking grew more frantic. She seemed frustrated, as if expecting something, and pulled away with a sour expression and a smack of her lips.

She slapped the dangling tit and said, “We’ll fix that soon enough,” though Claire had no idea what she meant. 

Herja’s cock poured a steady stream of thin pre-cum into her channel, which began to heat up her cunt to extreme levels. Everywhere the liquid touched the skin burned, making Claire very uncomfortable. As her hips moved and the cock shifted inside her more of the searing liquid leaked into her tunnel, causing entire tracts of it to burn at a time. Her brow furrowed as she tried to push the discomfort away, but her mind was drawn back to Alice’s pain and words about the heat, and she squirmed. The motions only massaged the cock more thoroughly, rubbing it within her sheath of plush pinkness, and more of the thin pre-seed filled her. 

The Hellhound suddenly pumped her hips and jabbed sharply, delving her dick at the wrong angles and sinking her fat cockhead into thin walls which burned from the touch. She began to move independently of Claire’s movements, and the girl yelped at the sudden assault on her snatch; it was not hard or fast like Aefi’s actions, but still far too much for her inexperienced cunt to bear, and she gradually lost control of her movements as the Hellhound sawed her prick upwards through her swollen folds and drove deep into her cunt. Wall rippled and squeezed down, but that did nothing to slow Herja who moved with newfound intensity.

Herja pulled Claire down until they were flush chest-to-chest. Their large breasts pushed into one another, and the human’s doughy cushions of chest-flesh squished against the Hellhound’s sweat-slicked mounds. Claws dug into the meat of her large ass, holding tight as Herja adjusted the human on top of her to better fit her massive shaft within. Claire groaned, wrapping both her arms around the Hybrid’s neck to brace herself for the pounding that was sure to come, and looked subtly over her shoulder to watch as her ass-flesh was mauled. The white skin bulged outwards as thick, ebony fingers pressed into it, cupping the weight of it all in her palms in anticipation of what was to come.

The cock inside her shifted only slightly as Herja manhandled her ass, playing and enjoying the soft flesh while Claire whimpered and squirmed. Each movement had the cock rub up inside her in pleasant and painful ways, stretching out her elastic walls around the bulging rod and rubbing the meaty cock-head against her sensitive pressure points. Claire had no idea how or if she should even try to move her body herself, and so she was at the mercy of Herja. The Hellhound seemed content to massage her plush body, rubbing at curves and sinking her claws into generous ass-flesh, all the while staring at the human’s many expressions with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

The Hybrid’s claws gripped her ass tight, and she then started to move. She did not need to bounce Claire on her pillar of dick-meat, nor did she use the considerable strength of her arms to move the girl. She simply flexed her hips and thrust her pelvis, and that movement was enough to make Claire jump and move in time with her motions, as she was nothing more than a doll for her pleasure. Great, muffled claps rang out as the hound rutted upwards, sinking inches of dark-fleshed cock into her damp cunt and raising her abdomen up with the force of her thrusts alone. 

Claire’s ass jiggled each time the cock delved inside her, unable to contend with the sheer ferocity of the bucking thrusts. She marvelled at the sight of her body being raised up by the power of the Hellhound’s frantic thrusts alone, and she knew that the Hybrid could totally treat her like a toy if it wished. Forget soldiers like her sister said, it would take an adventurer to fight a creature like this one-on-one, and Claire knew that each and every female in town would be turned into a breeding whore for one of these beasts. The worst part was that Claire could not think of a reason why that would be a bad thing - Herja had said she’d treat them well, if she was a good girl, so…

Sloppy sounds left her searing-hot cunt as the cock struck deep, each long stroke enabling the mighty head to batter against her womb. Claire groaned loudly each time that happened as her mind was unable to comprehend the feeling of having her womb prodded and squished by such an immense cock. The log of dick-meat turned her tunnel into a perfect sheath, now perfectly moulded to the fit of her cock, and Herja fucked with little trouble at all despite her size and the natural tightness. Liquid sloshed and gushed out, flowing free over the dark-skinned obelisk. Claire held on tighter to the Hellhound as it fucked her snatch, and the unclothed portions of her body grew warm and sweaty as the heat transferred over. 

Herja tucked a strand of brunette hair out of Claire’s face, but she had not noticed it at all, as her vision was too hazy, her mind too unfocused. The rod seemed to swell within her slit, and Herja pulled her halfway off the dick with the use of her hands. She reached back and aligned herself better, moving her cock to a better angle, and then once more dropped the girl down. This time, however, Claire noted through her fuck-induced haze that the base of the shaft -that portion that failed to fit within her - was massively swollen, and it pushed insistently against her lips in failure to get inside. She squirmed against the feel of it while Herja pulled her down, attempting to shove the bulging cock-flesh inside.

“I-It w-won’t fit,” she whimpered, unable to do anything but plead. 

“It’ll fit,” Herja grunted harshly, and pulled the girl down as her hips pushed up. The thick knot spread her outer lips impossible wide, and a long squeal left Claire’s plump lips as the Hellhound, true to her words, got her knot inside. She used brute-force to do it, pushing from both directions until the cunt had no choice but to submit, and the bulge lewdly popped inside. Immediately Claire felt like her fluttering snatch was about to break, stretched beyond belief or nature’s intention; it was like a fist inside her body, blocking her channel like a plug.

The human’s breathing was strained as she struggled to cope with the eye-watering pressure. Tears ran down her cheeks and her teeth scraped against each other, as if that would be enough to cope. It was not, especially when Herja began to move, sinking every solid inch of girldick deep inside the vulnerable cunt. The knot barely moved, but when it did Claire could not help but squeal and groaned, her entire body shivering. No more liquid squelched out as it was stopped fast by the Hybrid’s fleshy knot, as was the intention. It plugged up her channel like a cork stopper, sealing the dick and any liquid inside.

Herja growled, and held Claire firm against her. Claws scratched at her backside, shredding the remaining bits of her dress, while her mouth bit down on the girl’s shoulder. Claire barely felt it as the knot and the swollen dick was taking up all of her mental capacity, and she could only concentrate on the throbbing in her snatch. The dick pulsed and pulsed and pulsed, rippling like a hose; Claire knew what was coming, but was unable and unwilling to do anything at all as she was totally overwhelmed. Herja seemed just as overwhelmed, judging by the expression on her face. She had a far-off look in her eyes, just as unfocused as Claire's, but it was clear it was from the strain of fucking. Husky breaths left her lips in rough timing with her thrusts, and each time she shoved her thickly-knotted length upwards something like relief would flash over her features. Her expression moved back to the distant, concentrated look after the moment passed, which only fueled her desperation.

Claire's eyes widened as scalding hot fluid pumped out of the swollen dick and gushed into her fluttering tunnel, burning and scorching everything it touched like a wildfire. Claire hissed and groaned, attempting to shift and pushed herself away, but she was far too weak, and Herja had a firm hold on her curvaceous body. Claire could only whimper and try to hold on as the cock pumped out thick rivers of burning-hot semen, filling up every inch of her cunt in gooey layers. Her womb submitted quickly and allowed a deluge of cum to fill it up, and the rest puddled into the nooks and crannies, but there was far too much to stay inside. However, the knot prevented a single drop from slipping free, and as more cum pumped out of her balls it had nowhere to go.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Herja groaned, jabbing her hips upwards and spewing out more cum. She smiled wide, teeth pressed tight together and her fangs fully bared, but her eyes were closed. It looked like she was a million miles away, riding the pleasure high; her lips would twitch upwards with every litre of cum she filled the human with. She looked surprisingly vulnerable in that moment, almost cute, as her facial muscles totally relaxed. If emptying her balls was all Claire needed to do to keep Herja in good spirits...

It began to distend her inner walls in obscene ways, and Claire could feel her belly inflate. She felt pregnant with the virile fluid, which burned painfully, and though she could see anything other than the Hybrid’s dark flesh and black fur, she could imagine that she looked just like her sister and her swollen belly. The heat was unbearable, the cum like an ocean of fire, though Herja did not seem to mind her sensitive prick being bathed in the stuff. Claire could barely hold on and, like her sister before her, simply slumped down in defeat as the overwhelming pressure took a heavy toll on her fertile body. The amount of Hybrid semen pumped within her womb and jam-packed into her tunnel ensured pregnancy three times over.

“That was… satisfying,” Herja remarked, her voice still deep and husky. She idly pumped her hips, sending out a few last, weak spurts of cum into the overfilled pussy. Claire was far too gone to even respond, and simply shivered against the solid, dark body. “But I expect you to handle me better in the future.”

“How was she?” Nott inquired, lying in a slouch and stroking her still-turgid meat. 

“Good. She’ll give me a lot of pretty pups, I think.” Herja tilted her head towards Aefi, who was resting on top of the unconscious Alice. “How was your first time?”

“Fucking great,” the youngest grinned, her own body stained with Nott’s thick, orange cum. “Hope the bitch is pregnant.”

“She better be,” Nott muttered as if challenging Aefi's potency, and earned herself an annoyed glare. 

“Hey - !”

“Oh, please,” Herja grated, “just stop for a single second. Aefi, get yourself out of her so we can head back to the village and go over the spoils - and get a taste-test of the other breeders.”

Nott fist-pumped before cocking her head. “What about you, though - yours won’t subside for a while longer.”

Herja wrapped Claire up in her arms and easily stood up, carrying the knotted girl. Claire shoved her face into the crook of her neck and groaned weakly as the shaft shifted within her, moving around the burning liquid that inflated her. Her outfit was left on the ground, forgotten, but Nott diligently collected it for later. “I’ve got a bit more left in me, and it’s a long walk.”

Claire’s mind slipped over the words. She stared at her well-fucked sister, who appeared pregnant, and imagined the two of them swollen with children in a few week’s time - after the super-virile Hybrid semen got to work faster and more efficiently than any human’s - along with the other females of the village. She wanted to say it was a horrible fate, but the dick took away any ability to speak, and she wasn’t sure if the words would be quite truthful regardless. So she simply rested there, trying to quell the burning pain and the incredible pressure, while Herja barked out orders.

Then the Hellhound bounced her in her arms, dragging the knot through well-fucked, cum-stained walls, and it all started anew.

* * *


	4. A bit of power - Thunderbird, Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human mage needs the power of a Thunderbird to finalize and test her life's work. The Thunderbird proves to be a little too cheeky, and much too enamoured with her. 
> 
> Warnings for: Tingling, electricity-laced cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Tingling, electricity-laced cum.

* * *

Adela took in another deep breath and ascended another set of the great stone staircase. It was a rather long -  _ long _ \- walk up the mountain, and though it was a well-worn and well-maintained path for the many pilgrims and dignitaries, it did not suit her one bit. She was a sorceress, damn it, and she did not _ do _ strenuous physical activities. Her contemporaries might, but they were amateurs compared to her, and Adela had far better things to do than go on hikes. Theorems, equations, balances - that was what she was meant to do, and if she needed some relic or power from an old ruin, she hired adventurers. That’s what they were for, anyways.

She could not do that here, though. Adela needed to be present to collect the power she needed, using her exacting formulae to condense it - and besides that, this situation needed a finer hand than some barbarian adventures. Although, despite her haughty disposition, she was fairly unsure with how her meeting would go. Despite her blustering words back at Court, she’d never actually… _ talked _ with a Thunderbird before. It wasn’t an easy thing to do regardless, as only the most important people had the authority to speak with the guardian-protector of their kingdom - or at least one of them. Thunderbirds were far too eccentric for Adela’s tastes, and it was regretful that she needed their help to finish her life’s work, but… well, sacrifices needed to be made. 

Also so that she could flaunt it to those other court mages. 

Thunder crackled around the mountain’s peak, drawn down naturally by the Thunderbird’s aura. It lent their capital an extra bit of spice, or so Adela thought; foreigners were always suitably impressed by the electricity-wreathed mountain that served as a backdrop to their kingdom, and acted as a nice bit of intimidation. No rival would dare attack a kingdom under the protection of such mythical Hybrids of legendary status, and the malicious breeds of monstergirl that haunted the wilds stayed far away from the marked territory. At the very least Adela was grateful for that, as it ensured she could work in relative peace and silence.

She cleared another set of stairs, and looked up. There were still many to go before she reached the entrance to the cathedral-like den of the Thunderbirds, and her legs already ached. But that was fine - she took in a deep breath, and ran over her proposition aloud. She ensured every syllable was perfectly intoned, every meaning clear, her intent pure and potent. The Thunderbirds couldn’t deny an undertaking so important, right?

* * *

Adela’s life work was simple in concept, if not execution. A particularly strong form of electricity could be channeled into a receptacle made of exacting earth minerals and lined with formulaic runes, which in turn would be able to contain a charge that replenished over time. With the power of a Thunderbird, she could initiate a primary charge and hopefully figure out a way to replicate the effects broad-scale, potentially creating an electric source that would power objects. She’d done it small-scale with a potato, damnit, but she wanted something  _ big. _

And, as far as a pitch went, Adela thought it was rather good - but the Thunderbird didn’t. The monstergirl just stared at her, flatly rejecting her request for a measure of its electrical discharge, and Adela had floundered. She’d been expecting a mature conversation with an ancient, powerful guardian, but what she had was something that looked like an energetic, unruly teen, and though she knew that the creature was older than she, it was obviously the youngest of the roost. 

“Oh mighty Thunderbird,” Adela intoned, bowing her head as respectfully as she could manage - which wasn’t very far, as Adela did not bow - and pressed on. “This revolutionary technology will, uhm, allow the common masses to have instant lighting in their housing, as well as the ability to run wagons  _ without _ horses -”

“But, like, don’t you have torches?” The Thunderbird frowned, tapping her fingers against her chin. “What’s wrong with torches?”

Adela tried not to roll her eyes. She knew this breed of mythical monstergirl was energetic and spunky, but this was just… childish. “Ah - lightning is better?”

“Lightning _ is _ better!” She agreed, beaming at Adela, and the sorceress gulped. It was hard to deny the fact that the Hybrid was attractive, and under the full force of her smile it was enough to make her falter like she was a schoolgirl, which was exceedingly silly. “But still, no.”

Adela grit her teeth. She tried to keep her eyes down respectfully, as was proper, but it was hard as the Thunderbird wore practically nothing - wrappings that could barely be considered a skirt, and zig-zagging straps that only just covered her modest bust - and Adela was far too high-birthed a woman to stare shamelessly at a nude female body. However, she also couldn’t look straight down, as that meant she was forced to see the Thunderbird’s wicked talons, which were easily capable of eviscerating her. “I don’t need much, O noble Thun-”

“Hey, you know, Mitali is fine,” the Thunderbird offered, leaning in slightly. Her massive wings shuffled around her, making the sorceress feel small by comparison. Adela tried not to concentrate on them all that much because, well, frankly, they were rather spectacular to look at; a series of electric colours, ranging from a yellow-green at the marginal coverts, transitioning to deep ocean blues and turquoise, and ending with a blue as white and fierce as a lightning strike. “All my friends call me Mitali.”

_ But we’re not friends, _ Adela thought, but very wisely did not say that. “Thank you, Mitali. As I was saying -’

“Here’s the thing,” Mitali interrupted yet again, “everyone asks for a bit of power, y’know? And sure, I get that you think your cause is important, but you’re not the first. And trust me, I’ve seen many wizards do dumb things with a bit of high-level magic.”

Adela’s ire rose up and her natural snark left her lips before she could clamp down on it. “I’m a sorceress, not a wizard.”

The Thunderbird cocked her head, sending her wild, spiky hair bouncing. “Hard to tell the difference sometimes, you know?”

“No, I don’t,” she snapped. “I’m Adela DeClamond, Chief Sorceress of the King’s Magic Council, and I am not some inexperienced little practitioner.”

The Thunderbird’s lips twitched. “ _ Oh _ . So  _ you’re _ Adela DeClamond, Chief Sorceress of the King’s Magic Council?”

Adela faltered yet again, but cocked her chin up regardless. “You know of me?”

“No.”

“Whatever.” The sorceress sighed and cocked a hip. “I’ve been working at this my entire life, so  _ please _ , I just need to harness a small amount to know if it works.”

“How do I know if you can handle it?” The Thunderbird inquired, claws clacking as she stepped back. She had a stone throne to the side and she threw herself on it with little grace, leaving Adela to wonder how she’d ever thought the mythical Thunderbirds were graceful. They were too… energetic for her tastes.

Adela shook her head, sending her pitch-coloured waves of hair bouncing. “What, need me to show off for you? Show that I can handle a little spark? As if that would prove my capabilities. I can do  _ far _ more than a little light show if I had -”

“That’s a great idea!” Mitali squealed, clapping her hands together. Her fingers were still sharp, but her torso was fully and distinctly human, unlike her legs. “You should show me what you’re capable of. So I can judge, y’know, if you’re capable of handling some of my power.”

Adela felt her eye twitch and resisted the urge to stomp her foot. It wouldn’t do to be petulant, though she really,  _ really _ just wanted to get back to her studies. But the Thunderbird stared at her expectantly, clearly waiting for her to get started, and the sorceress realized she had no other choice but to put on a show. Luckily, she was _ great _ at putting on a show; a certain part of her liked to show-off her prowess with magic. There was little effort as she raised her hand and tugged at the magic around her, channeling it through the lines of her body and into her staff. Arcs of white light stitched through the open air, only to intensify as she called more of it into herself.

That was the hard part, really. Handling so much power running through one’s body was no easy feat, and it did not matter how many runes one could spit out or how many arcane equations they had in mind; if you couldn’t control the flow, you’d fail. Adela did not fail, not ever, and she executed her spell with her usual grace and flair. She’d modified more than one casting formula before - as any master mage would - but she always opted for that extra, fantastical edge. The motes of light arced around the room, forming a geometric wave of lines that crackled and sizzled with power. It was much like lightning, in a way, which the Thunderbird seemed to appreciate.

The look on her face was - well, Adela did not want to call it awed, but it was close enough. She was clearly fascinated, and though the lines crackled with enough power to turn a man to ash, she didn’t flinch. Adela’s skill meant that she was able to focus on the Thunderbird rather than her own power - staring too hard at one’s spell was a sure-fire way to fail, anyway - and it was funny to watch the expression flit about her face. Regardless, Adela continued pumping power through her staff and sent it spiraling outwards while concentrating the pulsing lines upwards to the roof. Some magical leakage occurred, as was always guaranteed with high-powered spells, but it was few and far between; once or twice the leakage dripped on the floor like lava, burning neat holes into the rock before blinking out of existence.

Adela smirked and flicked her staff, sending the magic into a spinning vortex, and then slammed her palm against the side of the ivory haft. The magic rang out like a cathedral bell before bursting into sparks, leaving a constellation in the shape of a True Thunderbird across the ceiling. Almost immediately Mitali began to clap rapidly, like the King’s brats did after a fire-eater’s show. Normally that was annoying, but Adela was not about to give up praise from a mythical Thunderbird. She took it with grace, as was befitting a powerful sorceress like herself. A flick of her hair, a cock of the hip, and a prideful smirk.

“Content?”

The Thunderbird grinned at her, her brilliant blue eyes shining. “That was so cool! Almost as pretty as you.”

“So -”

“No.”

Adela sputtered. “ _ What? _ ”

“I mean - it was flashy, and you’re super pretty, but I don’t think I’m quite convinced yet.”

Adela twitched her nose. “You just want me to do that again, don’t you?”

  
  


The Thunderbird thought hard for a moment, and then shrugged. Her wings shuffled and her bright feathers caught the dim light from the magical constellation above, reflecting a dazzling array of colours. Eventually, she grinned slyly and said, “Maaaaybe.”

Adela huffed and tilted her chin up, attempting to look as proud as possible. That was not hard, considering her natural high-born appearance, but she well knew the importance of posture. “I’m not that easy.”

“Ah, I wish,” Mitali muttered, but her expression was nothing short of mischievous. “I don’t think I’ve had such a pretty, talented sorceress here in - ah, well, ever.”

_ Is… is she flirting with me?  _ Adela coughed into her hand, a light blush dotting her cheeks. “That’s to be expected, of course.”

Mitali giggled -  _ giggled. _ Adela couldn’t wrap her head around a Thunderbird _ giggling _ \- and waved her hand. “Well, I guess I should say you’ve certainly impressed me. That was certainly skilled, so I’m not worried about you frying yourself… and that would be a real shame….”

Adela set her jaw and chewed on the inside of her cheek. The look in Mitali’s eyes was strange, almost nervous, and shy. She thought back on the flirtatious words, and wondered. She had always been rather good at building up a net of contacts, so to speak, using her wits, power, and charm - and general good looks, of course. Mitali the Thunderbird seemed to be genuinely interested in her, and, well, she wasn’t sure she could pass an opportunity like this one up. That, and she was a sucker for compliments. She  _ knew  _ she was attractive, of course, with her strong jaw and refined cheekbones, but to have the Thunderbird reinforce that...

“Why would it be a shame?” She probed, and took a step closer. 

The Thunderbird pretended to think. “I don’t want to lose my newest friend?”

“We’re not really friends, though,” Adela pointed out in spite of her earlier reservations, but kept her tone light. She took a single step closer, and the Hybrid watched intently. She was not even trying to hide the way her eyes roved over Adela’s elegant body, visibly admiring the gentle curve of her hips and the modest swell of her chest.

“We could be,” Mitali said quickly. “Good friends.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Mmmm… You’re pretty.”

“So you’ve said.”

“ _ Really  _ pretty. Maybe even gorgeous.”

“Maybe?”

Mitali grinned cheekily. “Now you’re fishing for compliments.”

Adela shrugged, and was intrigued by the way Mitali watched her shoulders move. She was definitely used to staring, but this was surprisingly flattering. She almost hesitated to ask her next question, though she had no idea why. “Have I proved myself worthy of your power?”

The Thunderbird bit her lip and ran a hand through her brightly coloured hair. “...Will you leave if If I give it to you?”

Adela twitched her nose yet again. “I suppose I could be enticed to stay… for a little while longer. Perhaps.”

“Perhaps is all I need,” replied the Hybrid, her voice low and husky, and a shiver ran through the mage’s body.

\-----

If anyone had ever told Adela that she’d be sitting in the lap of a Thunderbird she’d tell them they were insane - but there she was, sitting in the lap of the most powerful Hybrid this side of the continent, roughly kissing her lips like she was drunk. She knew that her romance novels often talked about those ‘electric moments’ between people, the tingling when lips met and bodies touched, but there was no metaphor here. Electric shocks literally ran through her mouth whenever their lips met, and when her tongue started to go numb as it slipped against Mitali’s.

The Thunderbird’s narrow hands had slipped up between the long slits of her dress-like robes and caressed her body without relent, as if desperate for the contact. Palms slid up the hourglass curve of her waist and fingers caressed her back, gentle and careful, as if mapping her out. Mitali did not rise any higher than her ribs, always stopping just shy of Adela’s generous under-boob, almost as if timid; it was a little bit funny, but the Hybrid was taking her time and really exploring her. Adela didn’t really mind at all. Her own hands cupped Mitali’s round face, drawing her back in gently whenever they pulled apart for air. She had ensured that her long, black hair was pushed out of the way, but in the messy lip-lock strands still fell loose.

The Hybrid’s thick cock had pushed through the waistband of her tight skirt and reached up to her exposed navel, the head thick and throbbing. Modesty clearly wasn’t a trait the Thunderbird was comfortable with, and though Adela should have been repulsed, she was not. She did not want to run the risk of sounding slutty and saying that some cock had her entranced, but, well, she was. It was just so hard, so eager; she could feel every pulse and throb it made, and it was all for her. It pressed up between her legs as she straddled the girlish Hybrid, pushing against the soft silk of her panties.

She moved her hips as they kissed, rubbing up and down along the long shaft of cock-meat. It was only partly for her own pleasure - the friction was delightful against the sensitive lips of her thinly covered pussy, after all - but more because of the reactions she got out of Mitali. The Hybrid would gasp into her mouth as she applied pressure, and when they pulled away for air those gaps transitioned into cute little moans. Not that there was much chance for her to pull away, as Adela was constantly pulling her back in, but it was nice to hear all the same. It was like she was playing the creature like a fiddle, and it made her feel powerful, in control. 

Her mouth was getting numb, though, the longer she messily made-out with the girlish creature. While she enjoyed the taste of her mouth she did not enjoy the new, sluggish movements of her tongue, or the way her teeth ached. The Thunderbird’s very saliva radiated electric power, and Adela was almost taken aback by that fact. Magic was so ingrained in the Hybrid creature that making out with her caused magical leakage. She’d spent her whole life harnessing magic, and the girl she was sitting on top of literally drooled it. 

Adela dragged her hips across the broad dick with a little more force, ensuring that she pressed down just a little bit harder. She could not be sure if she did that as some sort of revenge for her tingling, numb mouth, or just because she wanted to see the Thunderbird squirm, but she was satisfied by the reactions all the same. The pretty girl winced and gasped silently, her shoulders shaking. She was clearly very sensitive to the motions, just as sensitive as Adela herself, but unlike the mage, she made no effort to keep her reactions hidden.

“A-ah,” Mitali groaned, her lips parted to show her little pink tongue. Adela was almost tempted to dive back in for another sensuous kiss, but held off to hear her speak. “Y-you do that n-nice. It feels g-good.”

“How good?” Adela asked, leaning in and pressing her forehead against Mitali’s. She arched her back and moved her hips while the Thunderbird’s hands moved down to cup her ass, squeezing the silk that covered her soft cheeks. “Tell me.”

“So good,” Mitali said, her voice breathy. “I-It has been a w-while.”

Adela smirked, and Mitali watched the movements of her lips with fascination. Black hair hung down and grazed her cheeks, but was ignored - the Thunderbird was firmly focused on her face. “Wow. I didn’t think you could get any prettier, but, well…”

“Flatterer,” Adela murmured, and moved down for a quick kiss. Tingles ran through her mouth and she could have sworn her saliva sizzled, but she pushed it aside. 

“If you keep going I think I might…” Mitali trailed off, looking almost shy. Her eyes were hazy, though, and her dick throbbed hard against the sorceress’ covered sex. 

“I’m sure you’ve got more than one round in you,” Adela teased, ensuring that their eyes were firmly trained on one another, “Oh mighty Thunderbird.”

  
  


Mitali grinned, all teeth and fangs, and still managed to look immeasurably cute. She really looked far younger than her years, though Adela knew that this creature was far older than she was. That did not matter so much as it still had her heart beat faster in her chest, throbbing hard against her ribcage. She moved her hips at a faster pace, and Mitali even matched her movements by gently thrusting. The friction was delightful against the lips of her cunt, rubbing in all the right ways against her hooded clit. She was wet enough that her dark silk panties grew darker as it soaked in liquid and stuck to her folds, and she knew that the pair were irrevocably ruined. 

Mitali’s face scrunched up suddenly, and her fingers sank deep into the flesh of Adela’s petite ass. Her meat pulsated between their bodies, veins popping out until they were totally visible, until semen began to pump out of the red cockhead. That did not concern Adela so much as her brain was preoccupied on the tingling sensations that assaulted her cunt. She wasn’t sure what it was from, but as the dick throbbed and pumped out a steady stream of white semen onto Mitali’s body it also emanated electric pulses that had the sorceress’ body rock and trembled. It was like getting a static shock from a carpet or a metal knob, but far more intense and directly against her pussy. Her body thrummed and shivered from the electric pulses, setting her nerves alight.

Her body was practically vibrating, and it was all being caused by the Thunderbird’s ejaculation - or, rather, the pulsations of her cock. Adela had no idea why, though her intelligent mind drew connections to static build-up and electric discharge. Whatever the reason might have been she could only acknowledge that it felt great; every vibration was pleasing, delightful, enough so that she rolled her shoulders and allowed her eyes to flicker towards the ceiling. The cock, meanwhile, spat out a few final streams of semen, slathering Mitali’s upper body with the viscous substance. More than enough soaked into Adela’s dress, staining the soft red velvet. 

Tingles still ran through her, edging her on and making her mouth water, but Adela gulped down her desires and gave the Thunderbird a shaky smirk. “You’ve ruined my dress.” She tried to inflict a teasing lilt to her voice, but it sounded desperate to her own ears.

“I’ll get you a new one,” Mitali promised. “I’ll demand a _ tribute _ of dresses.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“But first…” Mitali licked her lips tentatively. Her hands tugged at Adela’s dress, soft yet insistent. “May I take this off?”

The care that the Thunderbird showed was surprising. Adela always imagined the ancient protectors would be cockier, perhaps, more… well, her only reading experience regarded the haughty dragons, and the Thunderbird was so much more amicable. 

“You may,” Adela replied, voice quivering just a tiny bit. She knew that she didn’t need to give permission, not really. If Mitali demanded her to strip and bend over she’d be all but forced to do it, but there was no trace of that in her eyes. Instead, she very carefully peeled off her dress, peeling it off her slender frame and tugging it upwards. Adela had to raise her arms above her head to get it off completely, leaving her body bare save for her panties. Her breasts were modest, perhaps a tad bit larger than the Hybrid’s own. She had curves to her body, Adela knew that, but she lacked the plush proportions that others carried.

Mitali certainly did not mind, judging by the content look on her face. Her hands trailed up the pale expanse of her body, sweeping past curves that had just previously been hidden by red cloth. Her fingers danced across Adela’s breasts, finally touching them and drawing light hisses from the Sorceress’ lips. Being touched was not a common occurrence for her as she was always way too caught up in her work, and so the lightest grazes were enough to make her shiver. Her nipples hardened without even being touched, until they protruded outwards.

“Pretty,” the Thunderbird repeated for the umpteenth time. She nuzzled her face into Adela’s soft skin, kissing away at skin made pale from the lack of sunlight. A smile graced her lips as buried her fingers in the bright, messy hair pressed against her chest. It was soft as down but thick, and her fingers tangled into knots of hair. She doubted the Thunderbird had ever heard of a comb before, and lamented how long it would take to brush it all out.

Mitali urged Adela upwards, and shuffled her own hips. The sorceress caught on quickly and tried to help by rolling her waist and shuffling from side to side. Her black undergarments slid down her legs and she kicked them aside, her eagerness to have sex overruling her want to keep her clothes clean and intact. Mitali’s massive dick still sat between her legs, but now directly pressed against her sodden outer lips. Without anything in the way to dampen the sensation she could feel the warmth of the girl-meat, as well as the occasional surge of electric tingling. It made her grin in anticipation, which was something that Adela wasn’t quite used to.

As the Thunderbird shuffled into position her semen-slicked length slipped between their bodies, not cooperating with either of their desires. It was far too long to for Mitali to move without the use of her hands, and when they retreated from her body Adela sighed. The sigh transitioned into a lusty groan as the dick was pushed into position, the girthy underside sliding between her swollen folds until the roughly-textured head was poking into her core. Adela had to steadily move upwards along Mitali’s body to give her shaft the space it needed, but the Thunderbird certainly was not complaining. She half-reclined back like a queen which, in a way, she was. 

Adela bit her lip and pushed back on her own initiative, rolling her ass onto the pillar of girl-meat. Mitali seemed momentarily stunned at the action, maybe expecting that she’d have to do it herself, but it quickly morphed into a look of delight. Her hands returned to the slight swell of her butt, neatly cupping the plump flesh. She let the human move at her own pace, which Adela appreciated, though it took almost every bit of her concentration to try and fit the cock within her. Though she was able to move at her own pace it proved shockingly difficult to get nearly a foot of girl-dick within her channel, and she rolled her hips and wiggled like a snake to alleviate some of the pressure.

Much like before little shocks zapped her inner walls, most likely electric discharge. While it stung, Adela could not say she did not like it. It made her walls squirm and tingle delightfully, and it really got her juices flowing. Every burst of electric pleasure had her cunt gush and rippled around the veiny girth, and that only made her want to sink down all the more. Her walls widened considerably to accept the many bulging inches of cockmeat, and though she failed to take it all inside her narrow channel, Adela did the best she possibly could. She wasn’t sure anyone could possibly take the creature’s full length inside of them, such was the size. 

“O-o-o-h.” Mitali let out a shaky sigh. “That’s tight.”

Adela couldn’t trust herself to speak. The dick practically robbed her of her higher brain function, forcing her to focus on the colossal shaft spreading out her folds around it without relent. She had no idea if she could even move, such was the way it fit her so snugly, but she wanted to try anyway. She  _ needed _ to try - the burn of her arousal demanded nothing less. She tried to steady herself, hoping that would be enough she needed to move - one arm wrapped around Mitali’s neck, the other still buried in her hair. She didn’t so much as bounce as she pulled herself up, dragging inch after inch of the enormous pillar of meat out of her clamping cunt and back into the open air.

Mitali did not seem to mind the pain of having her neck used as leverage, but then she was a powerful Hybrid, and had certainly faced greater stress before. Her head dipped towards Adela’s cleavage whenever it was moved within reach, and she shoved her face between the lush, swinging mounds of tit-flesh. Her kisses were electric, her lips tingling points of pleasure, and soon enough hickies formed on the sorceress’ too-pale skin. She would never normally go out in public with such indecent marks, but hickies from a  _ Thunderbird _ \- well, that would be a mark of pride. Now, if only the marks didn’t leave her skin numb…

She stroked the full head of wild hair almost tenderly, even while pulling herself off the impaling rod. She did not make it far each time she tried, as the feeling of being so full was incredibly good, and her walls did not want to relinquish the prime cock that claimed them as a home. She moved very little, in fact, only shuffling a handful of inches at a time, which was no proper way to please such a magnificent beast. It did not seem like Mitali minded, as she whispered praises against Adela’s skin and constantly murmured about her beauty. All of it only made her red in the face, and the court mage had no idea how to cope.

Her body undulated, moving like a wave. She ground down on the cock jammed tight within her pink tunnel, drawing pleasure from the way her inner walls stretched and bent as she applied pressure. Her clit rubbed down in all the right ways against Mitali’s smooth belly, and with nearly full control over the sex Adela could really grind down. The thick deposit of semen did not deter her at all; maybe, in the corners of her mind, she knew that there was more to come, and she was okay with that. Maybe.

Mitali hissed and gripped her ass tight, lightly bucking her own hips in sympathetic timing to Adela’s undulations. It allowed a few more inches of girthy dick to sink inside her and extracted a bit more each time she rose up, allowing the Thunderbird to feel more of the silken pussy wrapping around her pole. Adela almost regretted that she could not get the full length of it inside her, and she tried to do better - no one could say that Adela did not try her best at everything - but it was simply not possible for her. It was too large, and she was simply too small for it all to fit. She’d never imagined that the comparatively small-framed Thunderbird would have a dick the size of her arm, but… well, Hybrids weren’t the sorceress’ area of expertise.

Although she was starting to wish they were.

“This is so good,” Mitali praised, kissing the sensitive skin at the crook of Adela’s neck. “You’re so gorgeous, you know?”

I know, Adela wanted to say, but only a whimper left her lips. Another electric surge went through her cunt, rising up and setting her womb alight with shivering sensations of delight. It was getting more and more intense as she rode the meaty dick, and she couldn’t fail to connect the dots, but that did not stop her from continuing onwards. Her toes curled and teeth clenched tight as jolts ran through her, bringing her closer to her peak each time. The thick dick-head that slammed up against her cervix aided in the heady pleasure, constantly setting her nerves alight.

Her cunt sloshed as the dick pushed into her folds, over and over. She was not moving very fast, but the steady entry still had her gush like nothing else before. The girth slid in and out with some difficulty, but it was still smooth and caused little pain. Her folds wrapped tight around it, almost pulling it in on her downwards motions; it was a perfect, snug fit, ensuring no space of her tunnel was left untouched. Adela wasn’t sure if she should move faster or harder, or if that was even what Mitali wanted, and she could barely ask. She was lucky, she supposed, that the Thunderbird was content to let her work at her own pace.

Mitali’s hands slid up from her ass and moved to her lower back, caressing the gentle curve of her spine with her nimble fingers. It was too cool for there to be sweat on Adela’s skin, but her body slid between those hands all the same as if she was soaked. She noted how soft the Hybrid’s hands were, though she knew she could make them softer still with proper creams and soaps; why she was thinking of such she had no idea, but something about Mitali was compelling. 

Adela pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and then tilted Mitali’s head back, allowing her to set her lips against her forehead. She moved down, kissing across the bridge of her nose, before planting her full lips against the Thunderbird’s own. She could sense the ferocity of Mitali’s passion through the embrace of her lips, and she could not help but smirk. Perhaps it was pride, or perhaps it was something else, but Adela felt happy to feel how passionate the Hybrid was for her. Teeth grazed her lower lip, coaxing a shaky sigh from her throat that was part contentment and part desire.

The Thunderbird’s body was so soft against her own, so damn smooth. Adela wanted to feel more, though, and see more. Even while she rolled her hips and sank her swollen folds down on the obelisk of rock-solid meat she turned her attention to Mitali’s bust; her hand left the girl’s warm hair and moved over her barely covered bust. She didn’t have to work hard to free her tits, and quickly covered the cool skin with her warm hands. Her palm pressed into a stiff nipple as she rolled the pliable mound, admiring the firmness and the feel. Mitali moaned softly, the noise decidedly cute. Adela smiled and pushed down harder, attempting to draw more of those noises out of the proud Thunderbird’s mouth.

It proved surprisingly easy. Any action she made was enough to make Mitali squirm, and it filled the sorceress with a sense of elation. The Thunderbird was so responsive to the touch, it was like she was deprived of the interaction - which, well, know that Adela thought about it… no, surely not. A Thunderbird could have anyone they wanted. The Kingdom was dependant on them.

“Adela,” Mitali gasped, her fangs biting down into her lip. She squirmed as the sorceress moved up and down, back and forth, hips wiggling and waist rolling. She shivered as a warm hand caressed her breasts, tugging at a hard, pebble-like nipple. “That’s _ incredible. _ ”

Adela’s mouth parted, but she closed it just as quickly. She bent her neck down and caught Mitali’s lips, stopping the Hybrid from chewing down on the shining pink. She heard, rather than saw, the ruffle of feathers and the stretching of great wings, and then there was hazy darkness around the pair of them. The mage was too caught up in the kissing and the fucking to care, but when she finally pulled away with strings of tingling saliva hanging from her mouth, she saw that the Thunderbird’s wings surrounded them in a veil of shimmering greens and blues.

They were wrapped up, cocooned off from the rest of the den, and Adela couldn’t say that she didn’t like it. In fact, the Thunderbird’s magnificent wings were prettier than any standard or work of art she’d ever seen, and for the high-born sorceress that was significant. She thought she could get lost in them should she stare for too long. She did not, though, as Mitali’s face took up all her attention, and the rolling of her hips used up all her mental faculties. Already there was a tiredness in her limbs, an ache in her loins, and she was almost regretting her lack of physical activity. 

Her cunt sloshed wetly as the shaft slipped inside, slamming deep with each downward slide. Gratification ran through Adela’s spine over and over, never abating so long as she moved and swirled atop the meaty pole. The occasional thrust had her cervix shudder and cunt ripple like gelatin, entirely unable to cope with such intensity from a massive cock. Adela’s eyes nearly rolled back in her skull as a faint buzz ran through her, starting from her tender cunt and running all the way up to her skull. It was intense - far too intense, as if the shock had been delivered right into her bloodstream, and she could still feel a greater tingling moving through the meaty pipe lodged between her snug walls.

“I’m close,” Mitali admitted, and then hesitated. “This might sting a bit.”

Adela forced herself to speak, though it ended up being a hiss through tightly clenched teeth. “It’s okay. I-It’s okay.”

Mitali’s hands gripped the curve of her waist and held on for dear life, strong enough to leave marks on her skin. Adela could actually hear the Thunderbird’s wicked talons dig into the stone earth around her throne, cracking the stone as if it required no effort whatsoever. Even that thought, though, and the implications therof, meant nothing to Adela’s sex-addled mind. The only important thing was that they signified the Hybrid’s oncoming climax, and the sorceress’ reward of pleasure. The tingling only intensified as the two got closer towards their mutual peak, a constant feeling of being zapped with static shocks that sent her rippling tunnel alight with motion.

Mitali’s brow creased and her eyebrows drew together as her cock began to swell and ripple. Her lips were parted and her teeth bared in an almost feral way, but there was nothing vicious about it. The lust and desire was clear on her face and in every action; in the way she tightened her grip and moved her hips, the way she traced over the lines of Adela’s face with unfocused eyes. It was as if she was committing the dark-haired woman’s face to memory, and imprinting her cock inside the clamping channel. In a way, it was almost touching.

She was pulled down with a bit more force as Mitali grew desperate, and it was really then that Adela felt like a toy in her hands. Despite her thin, wiry arms, Mitali was deviously strong, and the way her hands pulled on her waist that very clear. It was not uncomfortable, however, and Adela did not mind the feel of having the bulging dick-head slip and prod against her womb. She similarly did not mind the rapid swelling and pulsating that accompanied the new, eager motions; she simply panted and groaned, letting herself go loose as the Thunderbird took control. 

Mitali fucked upwards, shoving her swollen length as deep as she could each time, her face tight. It lasted for only a handful of glorious moments before her jaw dropped and her face went slack at the same time as her cock prepared for immediate insemination. The hard flesh prickled her soft, pink walls, as if more than just cum was surging up the log of dick-meat, but Adela had little time to concentrate. Mitali held that position for but a second, though it seemed to last an eternity. The human sorceress just stared down, trembling, her full breasts wobbling and hips quivering, eyes watching as bliss filled the Thunderbird’s face.

Then first spurts of precum hit her tunnel, and Adela’s eyes went wide at the electric tingling. It was far more intense than she would have thought - it wasn’t a simple static shock, not at all. But there was no time to rethink anything as the Thunderbird began to really cum. Much like before the dick belched out a river of semen; there were no ropes or strings of white fluid, but a straight deluge of the potent liquid right into her womb. Every pump was accompanied by an electric shock as potent as any minor spell, and it was more than enough to lock Adela’s body in place. Her limbs tensed, her spine straightened, her eyes were wide and her teeth were tightly clenched, and Adela  _ could not move _ . 

She was stuck in place as the semen blasted her womb, assaulting her eggs with enough baby-making fluid to guarantee conception. More of it overflowed and pumped through her tunnel, further stretching her tight tunnel walls under the weight of the liquid before sloshing messily out of her folds and onto the floor. Thick streams of the steaming substance squirted free as it lacked anywhere else to go, but there was enough jam-packed into her cunt that Adela was sure her belly was swollen with it - but she could not check, not as the electric pulses froze her in place.

Her own orgasm swept through her, but the pleasure of the tingling assault was far, far greater. Her nerves and extremities sizzled, and her mind was thrown into the clouds as if she was on a medicinal high. It was like she was a lightning-rod, or perhaps a magical nexus: tingling surges came and went, until her body practically vibrated -  _ no, not practically _ , Adela realized.  _ I am. _ She felt like she was losing herself, slipping away as the Thunderbird’s orgasm thrashed through her body.

Hands cupped her face and held her tight, stroking her cheeks gently. Mitali looked at her with concern, and while Adela lacked the ability to speak - her mouth was numb, her jaw locked in place - she was able to think, _ she’s concerned. Cute. _

“I’ve got you,” Mitali murmured, bringing Adela down and allowing her to settle against her body. Her wings settled down around them, covering their bodies like a blanket, though Adela wasn’t cold at all - not with the electricity surging through her. She did not even pay any mind to the cum still resting on the Hybrid’s belly. “Sorry. I forgot how intense that could be.”

She couldn’t speak, which really was a first for her. Adela decided to just nuzzle her face into the crook of Mitali’s neck while her body very, very slowly came off its high. The Thunderbird cradled her without complaint, as if she was happy to do it, and for many long moments, she just stared into the human’s eyes as if they were the nicest sight around. Eventually, though, she shifted her gaze upwards, towards the shining - if somewhat smouldering - remains of the magical constellation. 

“That was genuinely cool, you know,” Mitali mused, her voice low and gentle. “I’ve seen a lot of magic, let me say, but that was the most impressive yet. I - well, I wouldn’t mind seeing it again. If you want.”

Adela opened her mouth, tried to speak, and failed. 

“And… maybe we could - talk? See each other. I’d like to see you.” The Thunderbird scrunched her nose in frustration, and then dropped her voice an octave. “Why didn’t mother tell me how to court humans?”

Adela scoffed and rolled her eyes. Mitali frowned and looked over, a light blush on her cheeks and, in a sentimental moment, the sorceress pressed her numb lips to the Hybrid’s cheek in a chaste kiss. She nodded for good measure, to ensure her agreement was obvious.

Mitali squinted. “I know I’m supposed to be wise and all, but humans are weird. Is that a yes?”

The sorceress leaned in close to Mitali’s ear, and tried again. Her voice was coarse and rough, but she managed to stutter out a ‘yes’, and then a ‘shut up and snuggle me.’ That, at least, Mitali understood quickly, and tugged the human close. All thought of asking about the power she needed for her life’s work fled Adela’s mind. She was far more concerned with the body pressed against her own, the feel of fluffy feathers, and the afterglow of a wondrous orgasm. 

  
  
  


* * *


	5. Lost and Saved - Unicorn, Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight is gravely injured after a fight with a minotaur, and is saved by a unicorn. Weeks of close proximity lead them to falling for one another without the other quite catching on.   
> Warnings for: horsecock

* * *

Melanie tried to swing her sword a couple of times, attempting to get back into the feel of it. The weight was right, the hilt properly bound, the edge once again sharp and undamaged. It still did not feel right, though. Each swing was slow, clumsy, inelegant, so very unlike her usual self. She went through all the motions she had learned in her training, exercises to loosen muscles and get her into the proper rhythm of things. She whispered her knightly oaths and promises while swinging her blade with both hands, hoping to force her body back into years-old patterns.

She only succeeded in getting her wounds to burn something fierce, and she was forced to stop swinging for a moment to steady her breathing. She pressed a hand to her side, expecting to feel blood seeping into her bandages, but there was nothing there but a faint pain, Her wounds had mostly healed by now, but she’d been so battered and bruised that dull aches and the occasional flare-ups were inevitable. To call herself lucky would be underplaying it. She should, by every right, be dead right now.

A branch broke behind her, and Melanie spun around with her sword in a guarding position. It turned out to be nothing but a fox, running across the lavish garden path. The redhead watched it with weary eyes for a moment, and kept watching it until long after it had disappeared. She let out a soft sigh and let her sword go limp in her hand, hitting the marble stonework with a dull clang. It was just stress and trauma, but she’d been horribly jumpy since her fight, and in every shadow and dense thicket she saw the densely muscled form of the minotaur.

She wasn’t an adventurer, nor a questing knight. She hadn’t the skills needed to fight a high-level monster on her lonesome, and even then, few could fight a minotaur one-on-one. It was the nature of those bastard warbeasts to kill and slaughter with ease; it was what they had been crafted to do, to break through lines of soldiers and down groups of adventurers. Its muscles had been just as hard as her own iron plate, its horns as sharp as her longsword, and she had been entirely helpless before it. Once it had caught her scent and realized she was a woman it had gone wild, and only her quick thinking kept her from capture. 

As a creature of war they lacked the functions of natural hybrids, and while all of the malicious breeds sought females to fuck, the impulse to capture and knock up women had been engraved into the very fabric of their being by whatever malign creature had created them in ages long past. They couldn’t reproduce amongst themselves, anyways, as that would only slow their function as beasts of battle - and all of that was a fate Melanie had tried her hardest to avoid. She’d been determined that she’d die to kill the beast, so she hadn’t thought twice about cutting the bridge’s bindings and sending them both crashing into wild rapids below. 

She didn’t know if that had killed it. She didn’t know  _ how  _ to kill one, really, but at least the waters would have taken it far away. The fact that she hadn’t died was a miracle, but when considering her saviour, anything was possible. 

Melanie steadied her sword in her hands, and once more tried to get back into the feel of it all. She wasn’t sure why she was finding it so difficult, other than maybe due to her frayed nerves, but…

“Melanie,” a voice cut in, as smooth as silk and rich as honey. “You shouldn’t be straining yourself.”

Melanie flinched. She turned around with a mixture of trepidation and shame, lowering her sword once again. Her eyes met the brilliant blue orbs of her saviour, a unicorn-hybrid, and Melanie almost swooned - she didn’t though, because she was a knight and knights absolutely did not swoon, but… 

“I was just…”   
  


“I don’t want you to re-open your wounds,” the unicorn said emphatically, her look kind and tender and enough to make the redheaded human’s heart beat just a little bit faster. Unicorns were amongst the rarest of all creatures in the world, as legendary as any dragon or phoenix or any other hyper-rare creature, and other than the old wives tales, Melanie could count on one hand the number of things she knew about them. The first few days after she’d awoken and was lucid enough to think had been rife with panic as she tried not do antagonize the white-haired unicorn - she didn’t want her soul to be damned! 

But the girl had been so kind, so gentle, that Melanie had relaxed into her caring touch. With equal parts magic and medical know-how she’d been able to set broken bones, heal gaping wounds, seal a myriad of tiny cuts, and then bind it all with salve-coated linens. Melanie knew very few people that would go out of their way to retrieve a water-logged, wayward knight from river rapids, carry them home in their full plate, heal them and feed them,  _ and  _ gave their gear repaired and restocked; it was such an act of kindness that she felt like she’d forever be in her debt.

She’d tried to thank her, but everytime the unicorn-girl would just shove some sort of honey-bread into her mouth to shut her up. It worked, much to her shame. She was lucky her knight-training had included immaculate table -and by extension, bedside - manner, as the unicorn was like a fairytale princess in her care, diligence, and beauty, and Melanie would have felt terrible to act incorrectly in her presence. She already felt bad enough for bleeding on her…

The unicorn took a step forward, and Melanie blinked. “Are you alright, Melanie?”   
  


“Ah, yes, Sana, madam.” She responded as curt and proper as she could given the circumstances, and tried not to think about how blue her eyes were. They were like - okay, Melanie wasn’t a poet or anything, and it felt funny to compare them to the ocean or the sky or some such when they felt so dull by comparison. 

Sana’s laugh was a tinkling sound, like ringing bells, and Melanie felt her face go red. “Oh, don’t be silly, Melanie!”

“Sorry. Old habits.” It was a lame excuse, but she couldn’t very well say that Sana  _ deserved  _ to be called madam. She was far more worthy of it than half of the ladies and princess’ that Melanie worked under, and far more beautiful to boot. With a complexion like freshly-driven snow and hair the colour of moonlight, she was of greater beauty than any fair princess. She vaguely resembled an elf with her long, tapered ears and fine jawline, but the pearly horn centered on her forehead was distinctly non-elfish…

Not that Melanie would know, because she’d never seen an elf up close, and hell, she was staring again and Sana had caught on  _ shit -  _

Sana waved her hand in front of Melanie’s face. “You’re very red. Are you  _ sure  _ you’re feeling okay?”   
  


“I am perfectly fine,” Melanie reassures her, but the unicorn peers at her with concern in her eyes and very quickly pressed her small, slender hand against her forehead. The knight gulped hard. She only had an inch or two on the unicorn-girl, and the hybrid was able to rise up on her ungloid legs to peer directly into her eyes, searching for any sign of pain or discomfort and Melanie just couldn’t stop blushing from the proximity.

Three weeks was a long time to be bedridden with an ethereal beauty catering to her every need, and Melanie was ashamed to say that she had a crush on the girl. In her defence it was very hard not to like her - she was sweet, funny, caring, kind, stunningly pretty… They’d talked for hours while her bones set and healed, at first only trading tidbits of information before transitioning into long talks about practically everything. She felt like she knew the unicorn as well as her own sister or - in her dreams - a lover, but fought hard to keep those feelings down. After all, she couldn’t abuse her kindness and generosity by turning a little crush into something more.

Anyways, Sana was a  _ unicorn,  _ and she was a human. A redhead with a splattering of freckles across her face and an overwhelmingly average body and build. Despite being a knight she wasn’t the most built or muscled of her order, and had maintained her smooth-skinned, slender physique. She didn’t even have the curves to compensate, and there were those of her order that had her beat in that regard, too. Sana was worthy of queens, not… her.

Though that didn’t stop her from pining.

Melanie looked away, pretending to focus on the hanging lanterns some ways away from them. She really, really hoped Sana would pass off her blush as something other than what it was, and made the attempt to keep her attention elsewhere. “This place is really pretty at night.”   
  


“Yes, it is,” Sana agreed vaguely, and a shiver ran up Melanie’s spine. She hugged her arms to her midsection and made it appear as though she was cold, in keeping with the night’s fresh breeze. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Melanie grasped at something else to say to stop the conversation from dying. “I mean, it’s pretty during the day, too, but the lights make it... Pretty.” 

_ Oh, nice one, Melanie,  _ she admonished internally.  _ Very sophisticated of you.  _

But Sana giggled all the same, and Melanie couldn’t help but smile. When she spoke with a slightly breathless tone of voice, the knight was hooked. “Maybe we can go in to town tomorrow? I think you’ve healed up enough for the walk.”

“That sounds great, Sana.” Melanie beamed at the hybrid, who looked away with what the human hoped - really hoped - was a flustered look. “I’d love to.”

Melanie meant it, too. She’d never been in one of the beastkin townships before this, and she’d lived her entire life in the kingdom metropolis. Small pockets of civilization like this were new and exotic for her, and she was more than a little curious about how the human-animal hybrids lived their lives without human interference. So far she’d only been able to admire it in brief glimpses as she spent most of her time in Sana’s hill-top manse, but the clean, organic architecture had her intrigued. It looked almost Elvish, like the basilica frescos, but Melanie knew little about the building techniques of other races.

The cold night air washed over them, ruffling her shoulder-length bob of red hair. Strands flew by her eyes and she quickly brushed it away, as she didn’t want to miss the sight of Sana’s long, pale hair blowing so gently and magically in the wind. Her hair was much longer, with an elegantly bundled braid reaching down to her cute butt and two smaller ones hanging just off her slender shoulders. The moonlight reflected off the not-quite-white hair, giving it an almost luminescent sheen. 

And, shit, she was staring again, and Sana was looking right at her. She sniffed loudly and covered her mouth with her collar, as if she’d sneezed, and shrugged apologetically. 

“You’re cold,” Sana said, as if it were a statement of fact and not a question. Melanie wasn’t  _ really  _ cold, and it didn’t bother her all that much, but it was a good enough to excuse the redness of her face. It didn’t help at all as Sana immediately wrapped her slender arms around her body, and her face went as red as a strawberry. “It would be horrible for you to die from the cold after I saved you from hypothermia.”

_ Play it off, Melanie.  _ “And from bleeding out. And then set my bones. And healed my wounds. And fed me -”

“I know what I did, Melanie,” Sana said, very calmly. “And I’d do it again. It was no trouble, really.”

Melanie hesitated. “I know. I will find a way to repay you, though.”

“I don’t want you to do that.”

Melanie could have just melted into a puddle, wrapped as she was in her embrace. “But I need to, you understand?”

Sana pulled back an inch, and then poked Melanie right on the nose. “Your company is enough for me, Melanie.”

Melanie tried for a laugh, but her chest felt tight. “That doesn't seem like a fair trade.”

“It is to me.” The look in Sana’s eyes was heart-warming and earnest. Melanie swore her heart skipped a beat. 

“But still.” 

Sana looked up at her, eyes swimming with some undefined emotion. “Well, maybe there is something.”

“Anything,” the knight swore. Her vow was ironclad. “Just say it.”

“I’d like for you to kiss me.”

Melanie’s brain stopped functioning. Certainly, there were thoughts going to and from it, but everything just went totally blank in that moment. “...Sorry?”

Sana shuffled from hoof to hoof, as if anxious. Her arms were once again fully wrapped around Melanie, and she was looking straight up at her - though there was a gap between their faces to prevent her horn from causing any injury. “Melanie, I - I must confess that I’ve enjoyed our time together a great deal.”

“So have I,” the knight rushed to say, and then grimaced as she realized she had spoken way to fast.  _ What’s happening right now? This is… _

The unicorn’s lips parted and her tongue flicked out to wet them, and Melanie couldn’t help but steal glances at the soft, inviting skin. “And I’m sorry if these advances are unwelcome, but I haven't felt like  _ this  _ with anyone else before. I think I’d like to kiss you. And I’d like for you to stay here, with me.”

“Unwelcome… advances…” Melanie repeated dumbly, just staring at the oh-so-pretty unicorn-girl. Her mouth was suddenly very, very dry, and she smacked her lips together a few times, pointlessly. “You.. w-what’s brought this on?”

Sana fidgeted. “You’ve just - you’ve been healing so well, and I know you’ll be leaving soon to go back to your city, and… it’s a beautiful night, and when I saw you standing in the moon’s light, I -”   
  


Melanie’s hands were cradling the unicorn’s face in an instant, fingers around rounded cheekbones and thumbs brushing her too-soft skin. Wispy strands of hair were tucked neatly away, past pointed ears that twitched at the slightest sounds; the sounds of Melanie’s rapid breathing, the dry smacking of her lips, her pounding heart. Melanie had no idea what was happening - or, rather, she  _ understood,  _ but her body was moving independently of everything. She had fallen in love with her caring saviour - but was it possible that her saviour had fallen in turn?

“A kiss, then?” The redhead didn’t raise her voice above a whisper - she didn’t know if she was even capable of it at that moment. She didn’t want to risk breaking whatever it was that was happening - a spell, a fever dream, whatever - and she was just going to go along with it. The unicorn nodded after a moment, and she appeared just as nervous as the knight was. 

_ But that’s not possible,  _ Melanie’s inner voice protested.  _ Right?  _

She lowered her face slowly, giving the hybrid enough time to pull back if she so desired. Instead, Sana rose up to meet her halfway, with her lips already puckered out. From the moment they touched -  _ so  _ soft,  _ so  _ lush, like everything and more than she’d ever imagined - Melanie swore she saw stars. It wasn’t implausible, considering the clear night sky, but it was just incredible. She didn't close her eyes for fear of losing the moment, but Sana’s eyelids dropped over her brilliant blue pupils as she leaned into the kiss.

It was just a soft touch, and that’s all it should have been, but neither wanted to let go. Melanie had to tilt her head to allow the unicorn to settle in against her, but Sana was careful with her horn and it never so much as bumped the knight. Melanie’s lips felt painfully dry, her tongue heavy in her mouth, but the hybrid’s were oh-so-soft and wet, and kissing her made all of those aches go away. Their lips fit together perfectly, or so she imagined. It took minimal effort to lock them in place, moving gently, carefully tasting. 

It lasted for a while, of that Melanie was sure. When she finally pulled away on account of desperately needing air -  _ Why’d you hold your breath the entire time, Mel!? -  _ she quickly took in Sana’s cherry-red cheeks and dilated pupils. Her hands were still on her cheeks, absentmindedly rubbing away with her thumbs, and Sana wasn’t complaining. 

“...Was that okay?” Melanie asked, with more than a little trepidation. 

“More than okay,” Sana whispered shyly, “Can we do it again?”

Melanie lowered her mouth at just the right angle, perfectly aligning their lips. She expected herself to be clumsy, inaccurate, or something like the theatre operas had taught her, but it was nothing similar. Maybe that was unicorn magic or something more mundane, but Melanie found herself caring less and less each moment. Their kisses were still soft and gentle at first, but the human’s curious nature led her to explore a bit more. She wanted to  _ taste  _ more,  _ feel  _ more, and Sana was utterly compliant. When Melanie sucked at a lip the hybrid accepted it, and when her tongue probed at the seal of their mouths Sana reciprocated.

Tongues met in the warm coves of their mouths, hugging each other in a lewd parody of their bodies. Melanie had no basis to decide if they were going too fast or too slow, and so she went with gut-instinct and deepened the kiss further. Warm, wet, pliable were all the thoughts that flitted through her mind, quick notations of Sana’s welcoming mouth. Tongues danced as she pressed in even closer, pulling their bodies so close that the unicorn’s spine was bent and her front was flush. 

Sana made a noise like a whimper, and it made something roil in Melanie’s chest. She pushed in hungrily, sweeping her tongue out to taste more, moving entirely on instinct. Sana was timider in her motions, more careful with her tongue, but was just as eager as Melanie. It was evident that she didn’t know what she was doing either, but that only made the redhead feel even better about their situation; they would, at least, be doing this together. 

Melanie only realized they were walking when her backside hit the ivory banister enclosing the hilltop garden. She wasn’t sure  _ why  _ they were moving, but it didn’t matter so much when she was so engrossed in kissing Sana’s mouth. Her lips moved in synchrony with the unicorn’s, and as the minutes passed they only grew needier. They pulled away for quick breaths of air before diving in again, and whenever they shifted their heads Sana had to pull clear of her horn’s goring range. It worked, though, despite their inexperience, and it was immeasurably satisfying.

It was making Melanie feel a little hot under the collar, so to speak. Her breathing came in a little quicker as the familiar tingle of adrenaline ran through her body, making her want more. Sana’s hands were on her sides, now, just moving up and down the modest curve of waist. The touch was like fire, scorching the skin underneath her thin tank top. Her knee pushed into her thigh as well, entirely unintentional - it was just a result of how their bodies moved. That didn’t stop the touch from sending tingles up the limb, adding to the pooling warmth in her lower belly. 

Lips moved in a ceaseless rhythm, with Melanie pulling Sana in by the cheeks for long, deep kisses. She just kept going and going, while hands explored the flanks of her body and a leg pushed between her own. It rose higher and higher as Melanie leaned into the balcony, pulling Sana with her, and then the unicorn’s knee hit her covered crotch. She instantly let out a throaty groan and rolled her hips, grinding herself against the narrow knee. Sana’s eyes shot open in an instant, and their lips separated when she pulled back. Melanie trailed after her mouth like a lovestruck puppy before she reined herself back in.

“Sorry,” the unicorn-girl whispered, “was that too much?”   
  


Melanie licked her lips. “That felt good -”

“-but is this too fast? I don’t mind -”

“-No, no! I -” Melanie cut herself off, discontent with just talking when they could be kissing. She pushed her lips to Sana once more, and the hybrid’s worries melted away in the face of her passion. Sana was a bit more confident in her motions, or perhaps simply too aroused to stop now. Her fingers moved down to the hemline of Melanie’s top and crept inside, brushing along the first few inches of Melanie’s peach-coloured stomach. Like adding coals to the fire it made the burning ache in her belly grow hotter still, edging her on.

Sana lifted the shirt carefully, in no rush whatsoever. The shirt was peeled upwards centimeter by centimeter, exposing more of the knight’s body to the cold’s night air - but Melanie felt nothing at all, nothing but Sana’s light touch on her flesh and her silky lips against her own. Up it went, leaving healed-over scars and small bandages on full display, but Sana didn’t seem to care. She, instead, made small noises of approval, and Melanie felt her body grow even hotter. When she finally reached the bandages that acted as a makeshift brassier, the knight’s breathing deepened and took on a husky, throaty quality. 

And then Sana was lifting her shirt all the way off, and Melanie raised her arms above her head to make the going easy. Sana deposited the shirt neatly over the banister, as careful and dainty as she always was, and then moved her hands over Melanie’s modest bust. She squeezed the thinly-covered tits lightly, gently, showing more consideration for the redhead’s body than she would have thought possible. Despite them being of a middling size, Sana treated them like they were much larger and far more full than they actually were - though, that could be attributed to Sana’s small hands.

Melanie realized that she wasn’t doing much with her own hands, and didn’t want to leave all the work to the unicorn. She swept them down from the girl’s tender, smooth face and down to her all-too-slender shoulders. Her blue dress was wrapped securely around her small chest, and Melanie tried to treat the velvet-like material with all the gentleness she could muster. She was fairly certain that it was of a greater quality than anything she owned, save, perhaps, her parade uniform, and she tried to show it the same care that Sana showed her simple tank top.

She tugged it down the slight curves of her body, and Melanie was entranced by the sight of lean, clean lines, and perfectly formed breasts. Sana was tiny, with a figure that could be described as girlish, but it was as if she had been sculpted by the gods themselves. No spot or blemish, nothing to mark her marble skin in any way. Melanie’s grip on the dress faded away and she let it fall around the unicorn’s blue-stockinged legs, and for a moment the knight panicked that she’d just dirtied the dress, but Sana merely giggled. 

Sana pushed up with her awkwardly jointed leg and pushed hard into the gap between Melanie’s thighs. “Melanie, would you sit u- “

“O-oh, yes, here, let me -” Melanie hopped up onto the bannister, glad for it’s broad, elegant surface to act as a decent seat. She settled in with her legs spread, a deep blush on her cheeks and a hesitant look in her eyes. Sana, too, was blushing, but she looked like she was awe-inspired, or something equally strange. Sure, people certainly complimented Melanie before, and she’d been proposed to on occasion, but no one had ever looked at her like  _ this.  _

“Wow,” the unicorn breathed out in a hushed tone, “you’re beautiful.”   
  


Melanie licked her lips, and swore she could  _ feel  _ her blush crawl down her neck. “I - I should be saying that.”   
  


Sana smiled gratefully, but her insistent hands were already tugging at Melanie’s threadbare pants. The hybrid locked eyes with her to make sure it was okay, and when she got a nod in return her pants and panties were peeled down and placed carefully over her top. Now fully exposed, the redhead fought the urge to cross her legs and tried to sit there in an unawkward a manner as possible. 

The unicorn-girl licked her lips. “May I?”

Melanie wasn’t sure what she was allowing, but she nodded anyways. Sana dropped down to her knees, folding her long, hoofed legs in the same manner as a doe would, and set herself down very carefully in front of Melanie. Her elfish face dipped between her legs, and for a moment the human was perplexed by the strange actions - but when she felt that long, nimble tongue run across the sticky lips of her pussy, she yelped and rolled her hips. And then Sana did it again, dipping the narrow, pink appendage just slightly between her folds and carefully probing her flushed vulva, and shivers ran up and down Melanie’s spine.

It certainly was not something she’d expected, but hell, it was nice. Sana’s tongue worked wonders, teasing her prickling flesh and lapping up the healthy amount of juices that had them glistening. Her tongue moved with intent, knowing exactly where it was going and simply taking Melanie along for the ride. She was certain that patterns were being traced into her lower lips, but with all the sensations fluttering through her body she couldn’t focus, nor did she actually want to. The pink tongue flashed out each time as quick as a viper, sinking a little deeper each time before retreating. 

Melanie let out a pleasure-soaked gasp when the unicorn focused her attention on her hooded clit, sweeping her tongue around the sensitive nub and tracing the fleshy covering. The knight rocked her hips in a now-familiar tempo, and gratifying tingles of delight jolted across her pussy and echoed through her body. Her inner tunnel was growing wet, eager to be filled, and that extra juices seeped out and ran across her flushed lips. It coated Sana’s chin until it shone when the moonlight hit her face just right, and still the unicorn-Hybrid kept on lapping away and sucking up whatever she could. Her hot breath washed over plump folds, and the contrast between the cold and the heat made her flesh prickle up in pleasing ways.

Sana stopped with her ministrations, and Melanie let out a pained, lusty groan. She unicorn kissed her cunt with her soft lips, and then rose up onto her hoofs once again. She started to tug off her undergarments which, by now, were tenting rather obscenely, but she sent Melanie a tentative glance before doing so. 

“I’m a little large,” she warned, “and not at all what you’re used to. So, uhm, I get it if you don’t…”

“I do,” Melanie whispered, trying to make her voice seem genuine and not at all lust-inflected and dripping with desire. “And I’m not used to much, so don’t worry.”   
  


“Oh,” was all the unicorn said, as if stunned that Melanie wasn’t all too experienced. 

And then she dropped her undergarments, and Melanie’s eyes went comically wide. It was a horsecock, fitting with her equine heritage, but of a size that had the knight falter and stare with awe. Her expression made Sana shift around anxiously, shyly, as if all too concerned with what Melanie thought, and another pang of emotion ran through her chest.

“O-okay,” the knight said, and tried to keep her voice steady. She tried for a smile. “Impressive as always, Sana.”

She immediately winced.  _ Humour, Mel, really? _

But Sana giggled anyways, and in a spur of the moment thing, Melanie reached out to cup it in her palm; she had to reach out and lean in just a bit, but Sana’s monstrous length jutted a good ten inches - or more - from her body, and Melanie didn’t have to put in much effort. The skin was just as perfect as every other bit of the unicorn’s body. It was sinfully smooth and perfectly even, save for the swollen bulge near the centre. Sana moaned at her touch and squeezed her eyes shut, her pleasure so intense at the slight contact that she even crossed her knees together and shivered. Her broad, flat cock-head leaked a few drops of pre-cum that was so thick and white it could be mistaken for proper ejaculate.

Melanie licked her lips. “You’re excited, huh?”

“I am,” Sana replied, and though it was just a statement of fact, she made it seem like so much more. 

Melanie tugged on her shaft, coaxing the girl forwards, and she carefully - but eagerly - stepped up to the plate. Her small hips fit easily between the knight’s spread legs, and both of them used their hands to try and guide her fat cock to the target. Sana’s smaller hands could barely wrap around half of her length, and Melanie’s larger ones only managed a bit more so; but together they accomplished the simple task of aligning the flat, flared cock-tip to her soaking folds. That did not prepare the human for when Sana started to push inside, and she struggled to hold back her deep groan. 

The head roughly bludgeoned her folds, pushing the spongy flesh until it dipped, bent, and yielded, and then started its entry into her sodden tunnel. The odd shape made the entry far rougher than it would be with a normal, arrow-headed prick, and so instead of slipping inside the horse-cock forced a path for itself. Pussy lips stayed cratered inwards as the first inch of cock pierced her cunt, and Melanie felt the intense pressure wash over her and cause her limbs to tense. Sana groaned as well, but hers was one of absolute bliss. 

She pushed her hips while hands tugged at her cock, and gradually got more of her cock inside. Her cock-head led the way, stretching her pink walls out more than they should have been and allowed easy access for the rest of her smooth, swollen cock to follow. Melanie’s free hand gripped the edge of the banister hard until her fingers went white in an attempt to keep a handle on the intense pressure of being os mercilessly filled up. It wasn’t like anything she’d imagined, and though the feeling was taking a toll on her, it was impossible to deny the tingles of greedy gratification that surged through her.

Melanie had to adjust her hold on the cock multiple times as more of it pierced her hole, feeding ever more of the seemingly endless length inside her. Eventually her hand met Sana’s in a lewd form of hand-holding, and the two giggled breathlessly; Sana did the rest of the work afterwards, using her ungulate legs to push. The redhead was so caught up in the moment - the squirming of her inner walls, the ache of her liquid-soaked lips, the texture of the unicorn-cock and the way it just slid through her like silk - that she barely noticed when it hilted inside her.

But when it did it drew a lewd grunt from her lips, for the flat, meaty dick-head quite literally slammed against her cervix, and the broad surface meant that there was plenty of contact. The fleshy barrier to her womb trembled, and the reverberations of the impact travelled through her cunt and into her extremities. When Melanie looked down she noticed that there were still a good two inches of cock-meat that was unable to get inside her cunt; Sana was simply too large to fit everything inside, and Melanie reckoned that her size estimate might have been off.

“Can I move?” Sana asked, her voice thick with arousal and bordering on lust-crazed, and still she was concerned with Melanie’s well-being. 

“Yeah,” the knight replied, just as aroused. Her cunt was shivering, demanding attention, despite being stretched and filled to ruthlessly. “Please.”

Sana drew back with a slight groan, visibly struggling to retract her fat she-dick from the clamping cunt. The long cock was unwieldy, and Melanie simply too tight, and Sana’s movements were clumsy and inexperienced besides. Her awkward attempt to pull free only shifted a quarter of solid dick-meat, and she then succumbed to the pull of the velvety cunt and slammed back inside with a moan. From that simple thrust alone the redhead’s entire body rocked backwards, as though Sana wasn’t particularly powerful or strong, the way her flat, swollen crown hit her womb was enough to make her body jump.

Her plump ass acted as a nice cushion for when she was rocked against the marble barrier, and the cold of it against her skin wasn’t much of a problem anymore. Her sodden folds were only now rising back into place after being pushed flat by Sana’s cock, and juices were able to leak free around the pale pillar of cock and run over the slight swell of her ass. She was surprised that there was even room for her honey to leak free, considering how full of dick she felt. It was like every inch of her tiny cunt was conquered by the horsecock, and still it begged for more.

Sana moaned something in her musical voice, but it was unintelligible - a different language, perhaps, Melanie did not know. She was moving at a shallow pace, shifting only inches of cock at a time before shoving herself in as far as she could, and that was enough to have the reserved, shy human pant with overwhelming lust. Her fingers clamped down tight on the marble edging, while her free hand moved to take tight hold of Sana’s long braid of hair; her legs wrapped themselves around her slim hips and her calves pushed into the girl’s heart-shaped ass, simultaneously securing herself and pulling her in deeper on each thrust.

It was slow and clumsy at first. Sana didn’t know the movements, and Melanie could barely cope with over ten inches of fat, dense dick-meat. The futa cock plunged in remorselessly as, thought Sana was trying to be gentle, she was simply too large to make the going soft, and nature’s call was impossible to resist. Her large, heavy bollocks swung forwards from the base of her cock, as large as stones in the redhead’s eyes. Even with a few inches of cock separating their bodies they were still able to just brush the curve of her ass whenever the unicorn pounded forwards, and they felt just as swollen as they looked. 

The strain on Sana’s face was obvious. She winced with a mixture of pleasure and concern whenever Melanie’s body rocked and quivered on account of her slamming, and Melanie’s was touched there was so much concern for her well-being written on the unicorn’s face. 

“You don’t have to hold back,” she whispered, urging Sana downwards until their foreheads touched. The unicorn was careful with her horn, and had her head tilted upwards so that the ivory spike rested atop her sea of red hair. “It’s okay, you know.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sana replied, gently moving her hips and thrusting with her cock. “You’re still hurt…”

“I’m basically all healed up.” Melanie looked into Sana’s ridiculously blue eyes, and decided to try for honesty. “And I want this. So,  _ so  _ bad.”

Sana whimpered and kissed her lips again, and voiced her happiness over Melanie’s words right into her ear. She started to move her hips at a faster and more reckless pace, shifting a few more inches at a time. Her flared cockhead dipped and moved at strange angles as the unicorn tried to find a proper rhythm, and she scraped all along the pink, inner walls. They stretched out under the weight of it, and electric jolts shot through the knight’s body as nerves were randomly bashed and prodded. She had to grit her teeth to keep a hold on it all, but slutty sighs still escaped her. 

The obelisk of a cock churned the juices in her cunt, and the sloppy noises were only barely drowned out by their clapping flesh. Her walls bent and stretched to better accommodate it, utterly at the whim and mercy of that cunt-conqeuring cock; every push had her shiver, each thrust made her tunnel spasm and clamp down. Walls distended around the path of the head, the bulge of the cock just barely visible beneath the taut skin of her abdomen. Each push inside of her was like being impaled, and soon enough Melanie lost all sense of everything but Sana and her horsecock.

She was really getting into it, now, swinging her hips faster and with more force. It was hard to hold back when a tight cunt was on offer, or so Melanie assumed, and Sana’s enjoyment of it all was clear to the naked eye. Her face bordered on rapturous bliss, eyes a bit glazed over, but she kept on staring at the human the entire time. Each time she thrust, the redhead’s legs tightened in sympathy to her movements, and her calves dug into the firmness of her bubble-butt. That extra bit of push had her cock-head batter her cervix in a way that was immeasurably satisfying and completely eye-watering, and Melanie wouldn't give it up for anything.

Sana’s hands crept over her body, seeking out hidden portions of skin and exploring the dips and curves. For a moment she kept her palm flat against the redhead’s stomach, feeling out how her muscles worked beneath her taut stomach, before tracing their way up to her tits. With nimble fingers she gently tugged the bindings off her chest, and then covered the freshly-freed breasts with her hands. Rolling them in her palms and gently prodding a turgid nipple, she managed to get Melanie to moan out loudly.

“They’re so big,” Sana husked, and though Melanie wanted to laugh and say how she knew knights with breasts the size of melons, she had no wish to take away the reverential tone in her voice. “And  _ soft. _ ”

Sana’s ass flexed and tensed with each movement, sinking her swollen length through the juice-soaked channel with ever-growing intensity and gusto. The cock glided in between her velvet walls, furiously churning the juice-rich sex and forcing it to bubble around her meat. Pump after pump of her hips enabled her to work her cock in better, smoother, constantly seeking a more perfect angle of penetration. Melanie didn’t mind the rough jabs, though, as her cunt shivered pleasantly as the meaty head stretched her out to better accept the pillar of futa-cock. She even rolled her hips onto the impaling length, and enjoyed the way her elastic folds clamped down tight in response.

Rays of moonlight reflected off of Sana’s body, making her shine and glow in a way that was utterly in keeping with the mystical tales of unicorn-folk. The bundles of braided hair on the sides of her head swung in time with her movements, and despite the heady sex and sweat-fueled actions, the pale strands maintained their immaculate lustre. Only the tiniest amount of sweat coated the unicorn’s body, just enough to give it a light sheen, but in the night’s light it was enough to show off the peaks and valleys of her body, and the muscles that powered her movements. Her pale stomach flexed as she pushed forwards, the perfectly smooth, flat surface roiling for a few moments before settling down when her cock smacked to a stop.

She was able to work most of her cock in and out, now, though she still sought the perfectly angle; her movements were just too clumsy. She couldn’t escape the grasping cunt, however, as it was simply too tight on her shaft, and her flat cock-head was too broad for easy escape. Still she managed to fuck with the majority of her shaft, and that was enough to throw Melanie’s mind into overdrive. Her head grew hazy as the unicorn bashed the entrance to her womb with her battering ram of a cock, her entire body shifting with each one of those impossible thrusts. She was forced back and up at the same time, limbs practically quivering as her depths were plumbed. 

There wasn’t an inch of her that Sana hadn’t claimed by now, and she just kept on moving and fucking. Melanie’s grip tightened and limbs grew even tenser, and she was sure that her tugging and pulling was uncomfortable to the girl, but she didn’t say anything other than whispered praises and tiny, musical moans. Sana appeared as if she was constantly on the very edge of pleasure, with her breathing ragged and nearing a pant and her own fingers growing tighter as they squeezed at Melanie’s trim form. Her hands moved further down, steady and intent, until they squeezed at the upper reaches of her ass which was near-flat against the banister.

Sana’s forehead was still against her own, and the closeness of their faces was both intoxicating and wonderful. Her eyelids fluttered constantly, as if struggling to keep them open in the face of such overwhelming pleasure. Melanie was in much the same boat, as though she wanted to shut her eyes, throw her head back, and luxuriate in the wonderful sensations sweeping over her body, she didn’t want to miss a single second of staring at Sana’s gorgeous features. 

“Sana!” Melanie shouted as the girl finally sank her cock in at just the perfect angle to really hit home. She collided with her cervix with such force that the muffled slap could almost be heard, and the spongy barrier just about threatened to give way. Sana’s thrusts deepened as she maintained that perfect path through her snug sheath, though when she tried to tug her dick free her broad head snagged the fleshy and caught fast, impossible to pull free. That didn’t matter so much as she had more than enough momentum to really slam hard and fast, with a strength that belied her slender physique. 

Each cunt-shattering ram had Melanie moan out the unicorn’s name, loud enough that she feared the people in town would hear them. Sana’s heavy balls smacked wetly against the curve of her liquid-slathered ass, so swollen with seed that the knight could very well feel it. Both of their breathing was deep and growling, clearly at their physical limit, but neither wanted to call it quits just yet. Bodies pressed in even closer, arms wrapping around one another until they were almost hugging, and Melanie was thankful; she was having trouble keeping herself upright.

The cock swelled as it was jammed into her snug tunnel over and over, and the extra girth really made Melanie feel bloated with cock. The Hybrid was whispering her name, too, in between gasps of air. Her arms felt  _ right  _ around Melanie’s body, and her body felt pleasant despite the sticky warmth around them. Thought, if Melanie was being honest - and her hazy mind really didn’t want to think all that much anymore - she’d say that everything was perfect just then. The sights, the smells, the setting, the atmosphere…

_ Almost like a fairy tale,  _ she thought, a dumb smile on her face.

“A-ah!” Sana gasped, and finally tore her head away from Melanie’s. Her face was stuck on the very cusp of pleasure, her expression flitting between delight and strain as she struggled to rein in her emotions and utterly failing as the sensations washed over her. Her eyes were unsteady, narrow, her lips pursed and brow furrowed in concentration, but that didn’t stop the groans and shivers from escaping her lips and passing over her face. “I feel -”

She released a shaky sigh, and tried to pull free of the vice-tight, silken walls of her pussy. Her dick was practically pulsating, throbbing violently and near-engorged to twice her normal size, and Melanie knew enough to know what was coming. She could also tell that Sana was trying her damn hardest to pull out before she let go, but the going was far too slow with how needy and tight her cunt was now, and Melanie herself had too tight a hold with her limbs. The unicorn’s jaw clenched down tight and her brow was so tight that her eyebrows were almost squashed against each other; a mask of utter concentration as the Hyrbid tried her hardest not to unload herself in the human’s snatch.

Melanie thought, for a second, about letting go of her wonderful, kind saviour, and then decided against it. She knew what could very well happen otherwise, but she just couldn’t see the downside in that moment. Sana struggled against both her grip and her pussy, and then struggled with the flared head of her own broad horsecock, which acted like a stopper in her soaked quim and prevented itself from being tugged free. 

And that was where Sana rested for long, painful moment, attempting to pull free but not quite managing it. She looked at Melanie with a pleading request in her eyes, and the human responded nonverbally by tugging her head forward until their foreheads once more rested against one another and her horn jutted outwards. It was a plea of her own, and Sana seemed to understand as she stopped trying to fight against nature’s call and slammed in one final time, causing her cervix to dip and almost open. The pained expression on her face instantly morphed into one of bliss, similar to the flashes she’d glimpsed during their intercourse, only much more intense. Her blue eyes went wide and unfocused, glazing over as her orgasm washed over her; her mouth opened and went slack, the corners of her mouth twitching, an action mirrored by her long ears. 

As her face was caught in the throes of rapturous bliss her hips halted entirely and her flared head came to a final stop, and then, with one final cry of orgasmic delight, her cock began to pulse as loads of semen pumped out of her balls. All of it was directly deposited directly into Melanie’s cunt, pulse after pulse of hot, virile fluid. 

Melanie knew that beastkin came a lot; that was taught in class. She knew Hybrids could cum even more, but what Sana deposited in her womb was above and beyond what she could have expected. The first pump alone utterly and totally overflowed the cavern of her womb, instantly drowning her eggs in a litre of rich, hot semen. When the cock pulsed for a second time it overflowed and filled half of her cunt, and the creamy seed swept thickly around the swollen shaft and sought out every inch of cunt to coat in a layer of white. It only took three total for her to overflow, and her wide-fucked cunt lips allowed the cum to drip free and coat her ass in a waterfall of white.

But Sana didn’t stop cumming after that, not even close. She had not emptied her balls in far too long, and she came for a long, long time. Batch after batch of steaming hot cum filled Melanie’s womb and cunt to the point of bursting, and the densely-packed seed eventually forced the membranes of her cunt to bulge outwards just to contain it. The spurts that could not be contained simply jetted out of her cunt in thick strands, spattering over Sana’s body and hanging off the banister like lewd curtains. Melanie sported more than a gentle bump by the time Sana’s girthy girl-meat stopped pumping out her rich loads; she looked pregnant with seed, and with the amount of the potent, fertile substance inside of her, she definitely was.

And she was surprisingly okay with it. Maybe she was just to sex-addled to form a coherent thought, but having Sana’s child just seemed… right. 

Sana gulped loudly. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper, and filled with strain. “That was… just, wow. Incredible.”

_ I agree,  _ is what Melanie meant to say, but she somehow managed, “I… love you.”

“I do, too,” Sana replied instantaneously and without hesitation. 

“Oh.” Melanie felt silly, and also totally overwhelmed by the fact that a unicorn had just told her she loved her. Sure, she had conveyed that emotion in her every action and motion just now, but…

“I really, really do,” Sana continued, oblivious of the redhead’s inner turmoil. 

“...I feel the exact same,” Melanie admitted, and gave the Hybrid a tired grin. 

The two paused and rested there for a long minute - or maybe ten, Melanie wasn’t keeping track anymore - before the human knight finally spoke again. “You know, I’ve read lots of fairy tales about unicorns.”   
  


“Really?” Sana asked, eyes shining as if that was somehow impressive, and Melanie blushed yet again. 

“Y-yes,” Melanie stuttered, and shook her head. “But I’ve never read a story where the unicorn seduces and takes advantage of a traveler.”

Sana paused, thinking hard, clearly confused, before she went totally red. “Melanie!” she cried, and slapped the redhead on the shoulder. 

Melanie chuckled while Sana grumbled, and let out a long breath. “So, how about we head home, now?”

“That sounds great,” Sana said, and then clapped her hands. “Oh, and you can finally share my bed! Do you, um, like to cuddle?”

This time it was Melanie who was totally red - almost as red as her hair, as Sana would later recall. 

* * *


	6. Sister's Kidnapping - Frost Salamanders, Non-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero has many enemies, and two Frost Salamanders decide that going after her sister is an easier target. Their plan: Kidnap her, seduce her, breed her, and then leave her for The Hero to find. They certainly don't plan on keeping her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Two Salamanders, threesome, icy cum, kidnapping & non-con.

* * *

Elizabet was The Hero - the type of warrior that people wrote folk songs about, that princes and princess read about in storybooks and dreamed of marrying. The kind of girl who started off as a farmhand, a peasant, and where the stories would say that she got divine visions from a god that spurred her to greatness. A slayer of monsters and evil men, knighted by a king, wielder of an artefact blade. Elevated to nobility by dint of her actions alone, causing her and her bloodline to be as important as any other who wore the crisp blue of the Kingdom’s ruling family.

But a Hero made enemies, and Szofi was  _ not  _ the Hero. She was only her younger sister, elevated and brought into courtly affairs due to Elizabet’s prominence. She’d certainly made her own name for herself at court, making her one of the most eligible girls of marrying age; everyone was entranced by her proper demeanour, perfect elegance, and uncharacteristic beauty - all for a peasant, of course. To the royal family she was exotic, though her looks were common in the farmlands; with hair the colour of rye, tucked into a long braid that reached mid-stomach, and eyes as blue as the sky. All in all, she was just as honoured and beloved as her sister, which meant that she was just as hated by those with ill-will towards the Hero.

Unlike the Hero, she had no way of defending herself. When the convoy had been attacked she’d been helpless, watching with wide eyes as the few Imperial spearmen had been cut down with contemptuous ease. There were only two monsters, and the Imperial Guard was as well-trained and well-equipped as any Adventurer, but there were too few at present, and the monsters generated a frosty mist around their section of the convoy that made visibility poor. Szofi knew that it was no attack, as two Hybrids couldn’t hope to overcome everyone here, but a meticulously planned kidnapping.

Her kidnapping, to be exact. They made a bee-line for her, ripping the locked door of her carriage open with a single tug. There was no point in running as the carriage had only one exit, and she was wearing courtly clothing that hampered any sort of serious movement. She dearly loved the fancy, elegant dresses, but she missed the maneuverability of her peasant’s attire - and here it was proving a costly difference.

She tried to shout and alert everyone else, but one of the frightfully strong creatures clamped a clawed hand around her mouth and prevented any sort of noise. It picked her up and carried her off while everyone was still scrambling in the mists, and with quick, bounding steps, she was carried off to an unknown fate. 

* * *

They tossed her down on a chair and tied her up, but left her gag on as they conversed amongst themselves. The room itself was fairly shabby, but still leagues ahead of her old farmstead, and clearly meant as temporary lodging. The room did not concern her nearly as much as her two captors did, and she found herself staring at them with a mixture of fear and wide-eyed wonder. Her sister had always protected her from the malicious beastkin and Hybrids of the Holy Kingdom, and Frost Salamanders were an uncommon sight regardless.

They were taller than their fire-kin, so much so that Szofi barely reached breast-height. They were just as powerfully built, but the taller height lent them a more slender-looking frame, and their limbs were of a more human proportion. Dark blue scales the colour of cold, deep waters decorated the lower halves of their limbs, gradually transitioning to an icy blue the higher she looked; granted, she couldn’t see much of their thighs, wrapped up in leather shorts as they were, but their powerful shoulders were decorated with bluish-white scales. 

She still hadn’t gotten a good look at their faces, and they were still turned away from her, voices low and speaking in a silky, cutting tongue. She did get a good look at their tails, similarly scaled as their limbs and wreathed in a faint mist. With nothing else to do she stared at the lazy whipping of their tails, watching them go back and forth rather stiffly. There was no point in testing her bonds, as she knew she had no chance of fighting the Hybrids, nor escaping the room. Her best chance would be to try and negotiate a way out, as she and her sister now had coffers of gold to their name.

They turned slightly, but still talked to each other and mostly ignored her. Their red leather vests were tight around their bodies and showed off more flesh than protective clothing should, but they seemed to have prioritized speed over protection during their brief assault. But, when Szofi thought on how terrifying they’d been in the thick of it, she couldn’t imagine them needing any sort of protection. Then again, she was not the Hero, and so what did she know?

One of them turned to regard her fully and smiled, baring fangs as sharp as any wolf Szofi had ever seen. It was pretty - well, more than pretty, actually, with a strong jaw and defined cheekbones that made her seem uniquely gorgeous. Her eyes were the same blue as her icy scales, so pale they were almost white, and so piercing it seemed as if she was looking right through her. The rest of her was just as pretty, with nice hips, a flat stomach, and large breasts that pushed out her vest. The skin untouched by her scales was as pale as any Man from the north-east, but marked with dozens of battle-scars.

“You look just like your sister,” the creature said, a slight accent to her words; a slur of the S, a shortening of the O. “But less… Murderous, I think.”

The second stepped closer than the first, and looked remarkably similar. Her breasts were smaller, though, and her horns were jagged and curved rather than straight. Her skin was decorated with strange blue markings, tattooed right under the pale surface. “Softer, too. More full. Those hips…”

Szofi swallowed hard, not at all enjoying the way their eyes travelled over her. She shifted with discomfort, unable to do much else, bound as she was. The pair sauntered closer, hips subtly swaying side-to-side. They had very long legs, she noted, all on full display thanks to their shorts, and a sliver of her toned belly was left visible because of how low they were riding on their hips. She could even make out the trim V of their finely toned abdomen, as if attempting to draw her gaze downwards.

“She is a pretty little thing,” the first agreed, and ran her claws through her platinum-blonde hair. It was short, feathery, and brushed over to one side, unlike her partner’s, which was in a long, off-kilter ponytail. “For a human.”

The second nudged her, her eyes narrowed. “Do not be pretending. You like humans.” 

The first laughed. “I do. So soft and warm and easy to carry.”

They shared a grin and laughed together, and from their interactions, Szofi reckoned they were either very good friends or family. She also noted their stilted use of her language, indicating that they were certainly not natives - but such a thing was not uncommon of the malicious breeds, who saw no need to assimilate with human culture. From their point of view they didn’t need to, as the land was theirs. 

The second tilted her head, eyes cold and dispassionate. “I am Fiala.”

The first and curvier of the two gave her a look. “And I am Raisa.”

“And you are The Hero’s sister,” Fiala stated, eyeing the human girl from head to toe. “Szofi, Ja?”

Szofi made a muffled noise behind her gag, and Fiala rolled her eyes. “Raisa, the gag, yes?”

Raisa hummed and ripped off the cloth, and Szofi immediately began to take in deep breaths of air. It was not as though it had particularly constrained her breathing, but the stress was starting to set in and Szofi’s chest felt tight. 

Fiala’s claws touched her chin gently, but there was clear power behind those fingers. It would not take much for her to hurt Szofi, if she wanted. “Yes?”

“Ah - y-yes,” Szofi stuttered, eyes shifting between them. “W-what is it that you two want? I don’t have much, but, uhm, if money is -”

“We do not want your coin,” Raisa replied flatly. Both of them stared down at her, and their height combined with her sitting position made them tower over her. 

Szofi swallowed and tried to keep steady. “I - I don’t know what you two are planning, but I have to tell you that my sister -”

“Your  _ sister _ has caused us much pain,” Fiala all but hissed, barely holding back her fury. “Much hurt.”

“Sisters, dead,” Raisa followed, in sync with her partner. “Family, killed. Our village burned.”

“We would take our revenge on her, but she is… too powerful.”

Raisa’s grin was particularly predatory. “But you? You are soft and easy, and your sister will now the pain of losing family as we have.”

_ Oh, no. Oh no, no, no.  _ Szofi’s mind went numb with fear, eyes blown wide as she stared the two over. “W-what - p-please, I - I haven't done anything! I don’t - please don’t kill me, I…”

“Kill?” Rasia blinked, and then laughed. “We would not kill you!”

“No indeed,” Fiala murmured. Her hand swept up the side of Szofi’s lean jaw and traveled up to her hair, petting her as one would a pet. “You human girls are nice. Pretty to look at. And you make good partners.”

“We just want your sister to feel anguish, as we have.” Raisa stopped over, lowering her predatory face to Szofi’s. “To know her sister is kidnapped, taken from her, used as a mate by Frost Salamanders.”

Szofi’s tongue barely worked, and her jaw felt frozen, but she still managed to stutter out a strained, “M-mate?”

“Oh yes,” Fiala promised, her voice once again cold. There was clear bitterness there, a real hatred for Elizabet. “We will take our turns with you, share you between us, and fill you with our seed. By the time we are done, you will have given us a new family of Frost-kind, and your sister will know her flesh and blood has given birth to that which she swore to eradicate.”

Raisa smiled genuinely. “An elegant plan, yes?”

There was silence for a long moment as Szofi’s brain struggled to follow with their stilted speech and odd accents, but as the words took root the blood left her face. Her jaw flapped pointlessly a few times as she struggled to form words, while the two Hybrids looked at her curiously. 

“Please don’t do this,” Szofi whispered at last, her tone halting, her throat dry. “I don’t - I’m too young to be with child, a-and - I - I… I had nothing to do with, uhm, my sister’s…”

“Our sisters had nothing to do with anything either,” Fiala growled, and that was enough to get Szofi to shut up. “They were too young, but The Hero cared not. And so we care not, too.”

“Or is it that you do not wish to carry the children of monsters?” Raisa posited, her voice curious and light, yet with underlying malice. 

“I don’t - I’m not -”

“Because I, for one, would be very glad to have you bare my child,” Raisa continued, the malice gone and replaced with a cheery attitude. “You are  _ very  _ pretty.”

“ _ My  _ child,” Fiala rebutted competitively, though it seemed in good manner. Szofi, for her part, was struck by how quickly they went from hot to cold, emotionally speaking, and it only made her all the more timid; it was like sitting on the knife’s edge between danger and safety. She just didn’t know what to keep herself, and her chastity, safe, without setting the pair off. 

For once, she lamented not training with her sister. Elizabet had always insisted that she sit back and relax, promising that she’d take care of her, and Szofi had believed her - she still did, and half-expected her to burst through the door at any second - but if she had only just been strong, she could have avoided this whole thing. But here she was, dressed like a princess and tied to a chair with rope.

Fiala sniffed at the air, and her long, forked tongue slid out from between her sharp lips. “I should say that no one will come for you, little Szofi. We are far away, in a place that has been forgotten by your kind for decades.”

“Even if you sister did track us it would take days for her to arrive,” Raisa followed up. “We’ll be long gone by then, and you’ll be swollen with seed.”

Szofi’s heart pounded against her ribs, her jaw almost chattering with fear. She was a bold, well-mannered girl, it was said in court, much like the ruling females of the family. All of it was for naught when faced with two tall, powerful, dangerously pretty Frost-Salamanders, who made her feel like a farm girl again. She’d never really been that bold or brave anyways, as her sister took on all the dangers of the world on her shoulders and left her comfortable. She was utterly helpless in every way, and the fear made her quiver.

“Y-you don’t ha -” Szofi started, but was cut short when Fiala pulled her head over the back of the chair, exposing the lean line of her slender neck. Her touch was surprisingly gentle, as if she was being overly careful with Szofi, but that didn’t prevent a whimper from leaving her mouth. It was the only noise she got to make as Fiala’s head moved all the way down and her lips covered Szofi’s, and while many things ran through the girl’s mind at that moment, the primary one was that her first kiss had been stolen by a Frost Salamander.

She didn’t open her lips, but Fiala needed no help to deepen the kiss. Her long, slippery tongue went right in, snaking a path between her velvety lips and entering the cavern of her mouth. Szofi’s eyes went wide as the foreign appendage probed and explored, moving around like it owned her mouth. She didn’t reciprocate, but at first Fiala seemed content to thoroughly taste every inch in reach: running the flat of her narrow tongue over the roof of her mouth, sliding down cheeks, tickling the entrance to her throat. When she finally moved to Szofi’s tongue the much more nimble muscle slid around it and tugged, toying and fencing with her as if to spur her on.

Szofi had no idea what to do, and having Fiala’s abnormally cool mouth on hers felt weird. There was an underlying frustration to her movements, and the girl had no idea if it was because of her sister or her inactivity, but as Frost Salamander grew increasingly agitated she felt that she needed to do  _ something.  _ She had no idea if that would keep the Hybrid from becoming rough, but she needed to do something, at least - and if God was on her side, her sister might appear. Unfortunately, she had no idea what to do, and her tongue felt thick and clumsy in her mouth. Fiala ran circles around her, sweeping her into a lustful kiss that she was helpless against.

“Don’t hog her,” Raisa whined, and Fiala pulled away with a loud, wet sucking noise. Szofi’s face was red and her eyes were wide, utterly flustered and intimidated, but she had no time to recover before the bustier Hybrid took her partner's place. Though Szofi had no experience at all with this, she could easily tell that the two were very skilled at kissing, and the movements of Raisa’s tongue was making her body react in ways that ran contrary to her desires. 

Raisa pulled away with an eager smile. “She even tastes sweet, sister.”

_ Sister.  _ That confirmed their relationship and the similarity of their features, but that only made things seem stranger to her. It hit too close to home, and sent pangs through her chest. 

“That she does,” Fiala agreed, but appeared deep in thought. “Why did we tie her up, again? She is of no threat.”

“You said -”

Fiala said something in her native tongue and shook her head, causing her long hair to bounce frantically. “We will be placing her on the bed, yes?”

Raisa purred in agreement, and with quick motions, Szofi was freed. She didn’t even try to run, though she could have tried. She knew she wouldn’t even make it halfway to the door before they wrapped her up in their long, strong arms, and she’d only succeed in raising their ire. Instead, she tentatively rubbed her wrists, searching them for any blisters or markings and thankfully finding nothing. She did yelp, however, when Fiala picked her up and carried her over to the bed like she was a sack of potatoes, but the Hybrid set her back down on it very, very gently.

The bed was hard and stiff, but that was almost reassuring. It reminded her of home, in an odd sort of way, and she was willing to take comfort from whatever she could right about now. Szofi stiffened as the two Frost Salamanders sat themselves beside her, one to either side, locking her in. She sat demurely, as a fine lady ought, but the two Hybrids seemed far less concerned with something as silly as sitting properly, and seemed to be actively making as much body contact as possible. Their thighs touched and sides pushed until they were shoulder-to-shoulder, or as close to given their height differences.

Fiala set a hand on her upper thigh, and her touch felt cool despite the layers of dress she had on. Raisa had her hand on slim shoulder, going back and forth very lightly; Szofi had no idea if it was meant to be comforting or something, as it most assuredly was not, but that didn’t stop her body from shivering at the light contact - or, perhaps, the cold generated by their bodies. She licked her lips nervously, watching Fiala’s hand with nervous eyes as it rubbed from side to side, massaging her tense thigh, while Rasia drifted closer and closer to her neck. 

“Now, how do we start with a cute thing like yourself?” Rasia teased, with a positively hungry look in her eye. “We were going to be rough and get this done with, but now…”

“...we want to enjoy you,” Fiala husked, her voice on the edge of a throaty growl. A shiver passed down Szofi’s spine, and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. “You will be our treat.”

Her hand groped at Szofi’s thigh, moving up and down the fair limb. She pretended as if the dress was not there, and it was not like the silk was providing much protection anyway. The circular rubbing was sending the blood up to her face, dusting her cheeks and neck with red. It was difficult to suppress her bodies’ feelings, and having two monstergirl studs to either side was throwing her biological urges into overdrive, though she firmly did not want that. Maybe the Hybrids just had some sort of ability to arouse females, or maybe she was easily susceptible to their charms.

Raisa claws clicked together as the began to pluck the lines of strings that tied Szofi’s corset together, humming lightly under her breath as she did so. The blonde girl panted hard, taking in quick, nervous breaths, almost hyperventilating. She squeezed her eyes shut as her tight corset was mercifully loosened in the worst situation possible, and the cool air slipped into the faps previously occupied by fabric. Lower down Fiala did much the same, sliding her hand under her dress and steadily moving upwards.

Suddenly a hand was on her chin again, tipping her face upwards, and she opened her eyes just in time to see Raisa’s darkly gorgeous face lowered over hers. She was pulled in to another deep, lusty kiss, with far too much tongue involved. It was like she was sucking as Szofi’s mouth, carefully applying pressure with her sharp teeth that had the girl gasp, and each of those had the Frost Salamander chuckle happily. When she pulled away again she left Szofi breathless, flushed, and shaky. 

Fiala’s head dipped down too, but she set her mouth against Szofi’s neck and began to suckle. Szofi had never realized just how sensitive she was there, because the moment her lips set down and her tongue slurped at the tender skin she let out an unbecoming whimper. She set her jaw tight to prevent any more of those noises, while the Salamanders kept up their assault: roving up and down her thigh, inching ever closer to her core, while the other stripped off her dress with methodical movements. 

Moving further down with her lips, Fiala left red marks everywhere she touched. The moment Szofi’s modest chest was freed of its bindings and the blue-and-white cloth was tossed aside Fiala dove down and planted her mouth on a soft tit, wrapping her lips around the pink coin of her nipple. She sucked hard, applying a gentle amount of pressure with her teeth, and Szofi shamelessly whimpered again. Not to be outdone, Raisa planted her hand on Szofi’s other breast, easily cupping the swell of breast flesh in its entirety. She massaged it with firm, but gentle, movements, rolling a now stiff nipple with her rough palm.

Szofi’s breathing came out shaky and with a hint of her voice, a sort of whispered moan that the two Hybrids could easily hear. With Fiala too busy sucking on her breast it was Raisa that spoke in her teasing, lusty tones, “it’s okay to moan, pretty Szofi; we do not mind.”

“Your desires are natural,” Fiala supplied, lifting her mouth away for a brief moment. Her eyes met her sisters, and they shared a knowing, amused look. “This can be enjoyable for us all.”

Szofi knew exactly what they wanted from that brief exchange: they wanted her to act the part of a whore. Kidnapping and raping her wouldn’t have the same effect as her willingly submitting and fucking them, and if they were trying to go for psychological damage to her sister, that would be the best way. Szofi knew all of that as surely as she knew of the time it took rye to grow of bread to set, but the knowledge of it didn’t stop her from reacting exactly how they wanted. They knew their way around a girl’s body, that was for certain, and it was only a matter of time before she gave in.

Raisa kept going, lower and lower, stripping off everything from her body. Only her skirts were left, leaving her upper body fully nude and on display for their viewing pleasure; and both certainly seemed pleased. Szofi’s breasts weren't very large, and she didn’t have that hourglass curve of a princess, but her body was slender and trim, with hints of softness throughout. The more knowledgeable nobles said she had the body of an Elf, and with how lauded Elven beauty was, that was a compliment of the highest order. Compared to the looks the Salamanders gave her, though, it almost paled by comparison - they stared with hunger and lust, but also awe.

Szofi blushed despite herself, and fidgeted from side to side. Her smooth, unblemished skin rubbed against hard scales, which scratched her body. The two Frost Salamanders pressed in closer, surrounding her in a seal of hard scale and rough skin. They did not give off any body heat as was normal, but they were instead cold, as if their bodies had a lower temperature than hers. Their skin and scale were cool to the touch, and her marble skin chilled at the lightest caress, yet her core ran hot, and her deep flush made her face warm. It was an odd contrast, and not one she would call unpleasant, either. 

“Cute,” Raisa murmured, and set a kiss on top of Szofi’s head. “Who knew The Hero would have such a cute sister?”

Fiala lips curved into a snaggletooth smirk. “Who knew we’d be sharing The Hero’s sister?”

Raisa laughed. Her claw reached down and grabbed Szofi by the hand, and brought it down to her lap. She set it right against the sizeable bulge pushing at her leather shorts, and Szofi gasped as she felt the shockingly large cock barely constrained inside. A futa was incredibly rare amongst humans, and she’d been so sheltered that she’d never even seen another monstergirl before moving to the capital - this was as much a shock for her as everything else so far, and she’d  _ never  _ imagined it could be this  _ big.  _

“See how hard I am for you?” Raisa purred, her lips an inch from Szofi’s ear. She used her hand to make the girl rub her hidden girldick, and Szofi stared down at it with perverse fascination. “I’ve been waiting for this - for you - for a long time. It’s been difficult. I ache for release.”

Fiala’s lips made a beeline down her torso, before stopping right at her navel. Her tongue slipped into the tiny hole, slurping away and clearly trying to get a rise out of the girl. It worked as intended, for Szofi let out a tiny groan and tightened her the fingers of her free hand around her skirts until she had a fistful of delicate cloth in-hand. Fiala pulled away, seemingly satisfied, and reached around to undo the knot that kept the halter-style vest upright. Szofi gulped and watched as the red leather fell down, and was then tossed aside; Fiala’s chest was certainly smaller than her sister’s, probably modest by the standards of their breed, but still a cup and a half larger than Szofi.

Her skirts were stripped off, layer by layer, but thrown on the bed with more care than Fiala gave to her own vest. Szofi’s undergarments were the same silks as her dress, and nothing like the heavy cotton she wore before. That meant that they got dirty far faster, and darkened quickly as her arousal leaked free of her slit and wet the fabric. Her body was reacting to the monster girls' every touch, as if she was under some fell spell of lust or desire, and she had no idea how to cope but sit still and hope for salvation. 

And try not to think about how nice it felt.

Raisa pulled her she-cock free of her pants with a few quick tugs, allowing the broad, heavy length to flop down and slap against her abdomen. Now unconstrained it was able to fill out to its full, fat size, a lofty nine-inches of cock that was as thick as Szofi’s - admittedly tiny - wrist. It was covered in small, irregular rows of tiny, triangular scales the colour of fresh snow, though portions of veiny skin was visible. By every measure it was massive, and just like the Frost Salamander it belonged to, it was dangerously pretty.

Szofi didn’t want to touch it, but Raisa was insistent, and had full control of her hand. The scales were surprisingly soft, but if she tried to move upwards towards the flanged head the scales scraped against her palm. The girl-meat throbbed at her light touch, and Rasia hissed as if it delighted her. Tiny droplets of thick pre-cum rolled over the swollen head at a slow, gelid pace. Szofi was fairly certain that she could get the Frost Salamander to cum with her hand alone, such was her sensitivity.

Apparently Raisa knew that, too, and she growled with feral delight. “Fiala, I don’t want to wait.”

Fiala grunted, her fingers pushing hard into Szofi’s damp panties. “....I suppose she’s ready,” she said at length, as if she’d been banking on the Szofi breaking first - but Szofi couldn’t do much more than whimper and sigh under her breath, and looked away whenever they tried to look into her sky-blue eyes.

“Who -”

“Eldest first,” Fiala grinned, her cold expression breaking for a moment of levity. Raisa rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but made no move. She had Szofi run her hand along her fat length of dickmeat, drawing out more droplets of thick pre-cum. She could barely make out the swollen orbs of her balls, still hidden inside her shorts, but they looked intimidating large as well. She could scare imagine just how much pre-cum - and real cum - the creature could produce.

Szofi gasped as Fiala picked her up once again, as if she weighed nothing at all. Her clawed hands circled her narrow waist, and though her hands couldn’t wrap all the way around her, they came remarkably close, all things considered. From there Fiala propped her up until they were almost face-to-face, and Szofi threw her legs out instinctively to prevent herself from falling over. As her legs wrapped around the Hybrids broader hips and her hands grabbed at her strong forearms, the creature smirked coldly.

“She  _ is  _ getting into it, Raisa, look!”

Szofi shook her head emphatically while Raisa laughed. “That she is, sister.”

Fiala’s hands never left her waist, and so it was Raisa that reached out and unzipped Fiala’s shorts. She did not bother to tug them down, and only seemed concerned with giving the girl-cock enough room to flop free; on its downward arc it grazed her panties, and the light pressure made Szofi hiss quietly. Her panties were pushed to the side by Raisa until they got snagged on the crook of her pelvis, leaving her cunt lips bare. The human girl shivered, and it was not just because of the cold.

Raisa sat back, stroking her own dick while her tail waggled back and forth. Thick drops of seed rolled down her length as she eagerly watched the two, as if they were putting on a show. It was apparent that Fiala no longer needed her sisters help, not even to align her shaft. She just manhandled Szofi into position, lowering her body and carelessly running her cunt along her dick until it was in place, entirely uncaring of how many times the rough-textured head prodded, slipped, and scraped across her svelte folds. The look in the Hybrids eyes was hazy and concentrated, and though she was staring right at Szofi it didn’t seem like she actually saw her.

“Please,” Szofi muttered, for the first time in many minutes. “F-Fiala, please, I don’t -”

Fiala let out a husky sigh, right in her face, and the hot breath that wafted over her made her tingle. “I’ve a confession to make,” she whispered, her accent much more pronounced in her lust-fueled state. “I have wanted to fuck you for many moons, now; you are very fair.”

Szofi whimpered as Fiala applied pressure to her hips, bringing the girl down on her pillar of lizard-cock. The flared, rough head brushed aside her folds like they were nothing, barreling right against the tunnel behind them. The pressure of that contact was immense, and Szofi’s brow creased and teeth ground against each other in a pitiful attempt to alleviate it. 

“And I love fucking humans,” Fiala finished, and forced Szofi down on her shaft. The girl squealed as her core was pierced right through by the spear-like shaft, and all of her limbs tensed around the Salamander. She couldn’t voice any of her protests, as the cock stabbing through her stole away any ability to speak. It did not seem like Fiala cared anyways, as she was intent on burying as much of her cock as she could before she was forced to stop. 

“Tight,” the Hybrid grated, teeth bared in a clenched smile. “Very tight.”

“Lucky,” Raisa sighed, almost pouting. “At least you will be stretching her out for me.”

Fiala giggled, though the sound was more like a growl. Her dick was three-fourths of the way inside Szofi’s cunt, forcing aside clammy walls until they bulged out to twice their normal limit and then some. Soft, pink membranes settled in around the dick, so tightly wrapped around it that it was enough to make the Frost Salamander wince and grimace; but then, Szofi was in much the same state. She was positively shivering in Fiala’s arms, utterly overwhelmed by the amount of cock-meat jammed-packed inside her cunt that her mind could barely comprehend it.

Then Fiala was moving her, and Szofi was left a whimpering mess. The pressure was briefly alleviated as the Hybrid pulled her up and off the impaling dick, but that brought a whole new series of sensations: namely, the sharp, angular scales that pointed downward. As she was pulled up each and every one of them scraped and scratched at her inner walls as if seeking purchase in them, or trying to prevent her escape. The pain made her cry out, but her cunt tingled with something like satisfaction as the scales rubbed her hard and in all the right ways. It was odd, and Szofi tried not to dwell on why that might be.

Another drop, and she was impaled. Her inner walls were still so vice-tight that Fiala struggled to sink herself inside, but her size and strength made it an inevitability. She reached further with each movement, her swollen dick-head caressing the deepest portions of her cunt with ease. No amount of lubrication could make the flared crown seem soft, as the flesh was rough like sanding-paper. It contrasted nicely with the smooth, white scales that sank in easily whenever she fucked upward, and Szofi had to admire how well-designed the cock was for breeding.

Pre-cum drizzled into her tunnel at a steady pace as Fiala bounced her in her arms. It was cool, almost shockingly so, like water from an autumn brook, and it sent a jolt through her body. That was not what she had been expecting at all, and the only thing to alleviate the cold were her own steamy juices and the wet, clinging heat of her cunt. It was not just a few droplets of thin seed, however, but soon a trickle that ran through her core like the beginnings of a stream. 

Fiala grunted as she sheathed herself in the slick flesh of her cunt, holding her body close as she manhandled it however she desired. Szofi’s hips met hers with meaty  _ thwaps,  _ her entire ass jiggling from the force of the impacts. Her hands held on tight to cold, hard scale, and her breasts grazed and pushed against Fiala’s own, which were firm and almost hard. Everything about Fiala was cold, it seemed - cold like a marble statue. Her dick was colder still, and seemed to grow colder the more aroused the Frost Salamander became. 

“You are squeezing so hard,” Fiala groaned, her pale eyes heavily lidded. “And you are so  _ soft. _ ”

Szofi shuddered from the combined chill and pressure. Her mind couldn’t find purchase on any one thought, and any words that she might have spoken were stolen by each deep thrust and scrape of her scales. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps, forced out of her lungs by Fiala’s powerful movements. The monstergirl’s shaft was slamming in without pause, finally having forced her walls into submission and enabling her to bash against her cervix. The eye-watering thrusts had Szofi’s body trembling, but it was not from fear - it was getting had to deny the pleasure of the situation, as though Fiala was rough and crude, she was more gentle than she could have been, and she was clearly skilled at what she was doing.

Her dick swelled up, and scales began to push outwards. Every inch of Szofi’s tiny slit was caressed by those hard, sharp protrusions, such that it felt like there was no portion of her tunnel that was safe. But even though it should have hurt it didn’t - Szofi felt numb from the cold, and Fiala’s cock was only getting even colder. It was like an icicle being stabbed into her cunt, and a frosty haze was being thrown out by her lashing tail and surrounded them in a fine, chilly mist; Szofi had always assumed that monikers such as ‘frost’, ‘fire’, ‘earth’, and… all the rest were just that - names - but it was painfully, numbingly,  _ freezing  _ evident that was not the case. Even Fiala’s breath was coming out in a mist, like she was panting in the dead of winter.

The Hybrid let out another stuttered groan that started from deep in her chest. Her arms forced Szofi down over and over, but she moved faster now, and with just a bit more force. Her eyes eyelids were drooping over her eyes such that only a sliver of icy blue was visible, and her pupils had narrowed to slits. Her breathing was heavy, each one bordering on a grunt, and the resulting mist swirled around her head. Her cock kept thrusting, but the movements were jerky and accompanied by throbs and pulses. There was a sense of finality to her actions, and even Szofi, who had zero experience, could tell she was close. 

Fiala’s jaw tightened and she bared her fangs, which ground against her other pearly-white teeth in strain; it seemed like every muscle on her face was tight, and her brow winced in timing with the pulsations of her fat, scaly cock. Everything after that happened in the same moment, and Szofi couldn’t differentiate anything: Fiala’s eyes seemed to roll back in her skull, and a pleased, bliss-soaked sigh left her mouth and nose in a fine, shimmering mist. Her face went slack, jaw-dropping just enough to show her pronged tongue, which ran over the backs of her teeth, and her tail slammed down on the ground, lax.

Her cock, too, swelled up wide, sending her scales into tight walls and sticking fast, while the head bashed her womb. It pumped twice, and thick globules of cum were unloaded from the thick pipe and into her cunt at a mind-boggling pace. It was  _ cold - _ as cold as ice, cold enough to cause pain, and Szofi let out a strangled gasp that was half-pleasure, half-pain as the virile stuff filled her insides without relent. It was thick and gelid, and wherever it touched it got stuck and refused to move, much like glue. There was just so much of it that it matched the eye-watering pressure of the cock, and her womb was soon so full of the cold, thick substance that Szofi could only groan. The first two pumps were enough to make her belly swell up a few centimeters, more than enough to be noticeable. 

And it didn’t stop there - though her womb was filled it seemed as if Fiala had enough to fully seed her tunnel, and her fertile fields were soon covered in layers of the molasses-thick substance. It did not flow like her precum had, but moved at a glacial pace. As spurts of seed rolled in her inner walls ballooned out, struggling to contain it all with the deep ache of strained muscles. None of it leaked free of her cunt, however - and it was not because of the impaling cock, but rather the stubborn thickness of it. It gummed up her channel entirely, acting as a natural stopper for itself and sealing the potent load into her womb. There was so much of it packed inside that she was bloated on it, filled to the point of bursting. 

Fiala let out a great huff, and craned her neck from side to side. “That was good,” she sighed, and rolled her shoulders. “So good.”

Raisa looked pleased from where she was sitting, languidly stroking her cock. She had disrobed at some point, leaving her full, curvy body nude, and her breasts had clear claw-marks from where she’d roughly groped herself. “It  _ looked  _ good, sister.”

“No need to wait any longer,” Fiala said, a self-satisfied smile on her lips. “What is the saying? Two loads are better than one?”

Raisa frowned as if genuinely perplexed, and Szofi wanted to laugh but couldn’t due to how numb her body was, and how hazy her mind felt. She was breathing hard and fast, her loins aching from the powerful, if brief, fucking, and she was literally swollen with monstergirl cum. Her lower stomach had a sizeable bump that could have been mistaken for a child, as the sheer quantity of sealed-in seed had forced her belly outwards to compensate. She was still in that out-of-mind state when Fiala carefully set her down on the bed and tugged her cock free with a wet slurp and far too much scratching from her scales, but not a single drop of the abnormally thick cum came free - though some of it stained her cock, stuck tenaciously to her scales, and the icy-blue substance looked as thick as it felt. 

Raisa swung her body over Szofi, and her soft-looking tits swayed with her. She stared down at the girl for a long moment before chuckling and tapping her on the nose. “Szofi!”

Szofi started up, and her tired, tiny body bumped against Raisa’s. The Frost Salamander laughed again, and ran her tongue over her lips. “I want you to look at me when I fuck you,” she said, “I want you to know who it was that made you with child.”

“Which would be me,” Fiala grumbled. She settled herself down beside them, lying out on her side. Her cock was still hard and hung against her thigh, meaty and thick, with a few strings of gelatinous cum hanging from the swollen tip.

“Plus you’ve got such nice eyes,” Raisa followed, pointedly ignoring her sister. Raisa’s tone was light, but the underlying hunger and malice couldn’t be denied. They were malicious Hybrids, and while they were playing nice it was clear that they weren’t going to stay as such if Szofi made the wrong move. “Would it not be a shame to close them?”

She stared as if waiting for an answer, and all Szofi could do was nod her head politely. There they remained for a long minute, with Rasia looking at her curiously; her turgid shaft thick, heavy, and scaly, resting against the blonde’s abdomen from nethers to navel. Precum left the ruddy tip, coating her peachy flesh in a layer of blue-tinged white that rolled into her bellybutton. Szofi expected the Hybrid to slam into her and fuck her like an animal, as her frustrated words had implied, but she did not, and was so very strange.

Raisa bit her lip. “How did you  _ do  _ it, Fi? She is positively  _ tiny. _ ”

“I am not knowin - I do not know. Be careful?”

“ _ So  _ tiny! I imagine I could break her.”

“Please don’t,” Fiala admonished darkly, in a tone that meant she was utterly serious, “or I will break you.”

From that, everything made sense to Szofi - at least, why they were being so careful with her and her stuff, considering the kidnapping and desire for revenge. They treated her like spun glass that they were afraid to break, and it seemed as though they genuinely did not want to cause lasting harm - she did not know if that was for the safety of their children, which she was all but guaranteed to carry now, or instead for her own sake, but it gave her a dash of confidence that, maybe, things might be okay.

Raisa grumbled, and carefully dragged herself down so that she could align her heaving girl-cock. Her fat breasts slid down the smaller girl’s body, gently rubbing in pleasing ways, and when their nipples touched for a brief instant it was like an electric shock had passed through her. Her body jolted when the drooling head of her swollen cock pushed insistently against the entrance of her sopping cunt, seeking entry. The Hybrid let out a needy growl and practically dragged her body upwards with the power of her forearms alone, and sunk a portion of her cock inside in one go.

She let out a hiss of satisfaction, eyelids fluttering for a moment before she stabilized herself. “She’s right - you are so very tight.”

Licking her lips again, Rasia pushed downwards with her weight concentrated on her forearms. She did not descend all the way down, not with the cum-created baby-bump in the way, but worked around it as if it was something she was well-used to. Szofi scrambled beneath her firm, curvaceous body, hands tangling into the sheets and legs kicking out around the monstergirl’s much longer ones. As Raisa settled in, sinking her wrist-thick cock in inch by solid inch, her body pushed aside Szofi’s thighs in order to make room. The girl, once again, found herself throwing her legs around the wide-hipped futa, which earned her a satisfied smirk.

“Soft, too - so soft,” Raisa praised, whereas Szofi could only think on how soft Raisa’s breasts were against her body. “Humans are  _ delightful _ .”

Fiala hummed in agreement, watching over the pair with a lustful gaze. Szofi only groaned, her voice growing louder with each push Raisa made into her cunt. She did not fuck with the same power that Fiala had, but then, the colder sister had held the advantage with Szofi at her mercy. Raisa had to roll her hips and flex her ass to sink her dick inside the well-fucked, but still impossibly tight, snatch. Her rhythm was slower than her sisters as well, and she used shallow thrusts to give herself room and leverage to fuck, which meant that her scales started to scratch from the get-go.

The deeper she went the more liquid bubbled out of Szofi’s cunt, along with thick strings of ice-blue cum. More gushed out in sticky strings that lashed out across the bedding, forced loose by Raisa’s fat cock and pulled free by her scales. Sloppy, wet noises rang out as loud and heavy as the slapping of their hips, leaving their nethers shiny with the syrupy mix of thick cum and female juices. Raisa’s cock plunged in deep and quick, battering aside slick, swollen folds time and time again, her heavy and cum-laden balls swinging down to bash the lowermost portions of her lips. 

Raisa pushed her cool body all the way down, smothering Szofi’s smaller body. Her breasts flattened against the girl’s upper chest, acting as soft, plump cushions of flesh that had her sigh. It was a pleasant sensation, even though it was accompanied by a long cock going balls-deep into her dripping pussy. Szofi’s mind was ablaze as sensation after sensation, emotion after emotion flitted through it, sweeping her up in a haze of confusion and indulgence. She wanted very much to dislike this, but the way they treated her was sweet, and her body was very much enjoying it all. 

“You’re warm,” Raisa accused, blowing a strand of her short platinum-blonde hair out of her eyes. She said it as if she didn’t expect it, or perhaps forgot that humans ran hotter than herself. But her tone was not unkind, and the rumbling purr in her chest made it apparent that she enjoyed the body heat. “Warmer than a bedroll.” 

Szofi felt herself blush, for some odd reason, while Raisa kept up her teasing. “It would be nice to snuggle, yes?”

Szofi yelped as her cock hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Raisa grinned wide. She shifted her perfect hips and moved at an angle that ensured she would hit the same spot, grinding her drooling, bulbous cock-heat against that one point, and Szofi made the same cute little noise. Both of the Frost Salamanders seemed particularly entranced by it, and exchanged eager smiles with one another. All of it only seemed to fuel Raisa’s lust, and she jabbed and thrust even harder than before - but still with a bit of care.

It was very hard to deny it by now - if their goal had been to turn her submissive to their whims, they were doing a fine job. All of Elizabet’s warnings about malicious Hybrids and Beastkin that only cared for sex and reproduction went ignored by her mind, which zeroed in on the pleasure and not the situation. Oh, if her sister saw her now…

Her body bounced as it was fucked into the hard bed, but the sensations of rebounding against Raisa’s plush form was not at all unpleasant. Her doughy tits squished against Szofi’s modest chest and collarbones, and though they were cool it all felt so… nice. The taut expanse of her belly grew tense with muscle as she fucked, and Szofi could feel every bit of it against her own skin. There was no sweat to coat their bodies, as the arousal of two Frost Salamanders ensured the room was kept nice and cool, and the sliding of skin-on-skin was as soft as a sigh. 

Raisa’s hips rose and fell, ass flexing powerfully as she rutted into the girl beneath her. Her tail slammed against the bedframe before lashing around them, and the blazing mist that covered the scaly ridge seemed to intensify as her arousal became more apparent. Her cock gave off that now-familiar frigid sensation that made it seem as if her cunt would freeze around it. Her plush inner walls wrapped tight around the scaled length, hugging it close as it sank deep into her welcoming flesh, reaching just as far as her sister’s. Cum was dislodged in gooey strings, but there was still so much within her that she felt too full with the combined weight of cock and cum.

A lusty groan left Raisa’s lips, and she quickly pushed her hair back with one hand until it was swept behind her horns - though it merely flopped back into its usual side-flare a moment later. Her face was tight, like her sister’s before her, with muscles clenched and jaw set tight. Her lips were pursed and pressed so tight that they grew as white as her hair, and her eyes were frantically wide. Her breathing came out more like wheezes as she strained herself, clearly on the cusp of exploding but trying her hardest to hold on.

“I’m going to cum - she’s just too tight!”

Her cock was so icy-cold that Szofi felt tears gather in her ice at the shocking, freezing pain, but at the same time felt an almost breathless, shameful, anticipation of what was to come. Raisa slammed inside and held still, wrapping Szofi in her arms and keeping her locked into a tight embrace that prevented even the slightest movement. The cum that had expanded her belly outwards was shifted out of the way in lewd, slurpy squelches, splashing out onto the bed as Raisa pressed herself down. Her cock grew colder, the frosty mist rose off her tail, and her luscious body moulded against the girls'. Hard scales were set against the blonde’s smooth skin, and for a guilty moment, Szofi wished she could feel them with her hands and test their hardness.

Raisa’s lips moved across her neck, drawing a series of whimpers from deep in her chest before the Frost Salamander stopped by her temples, letting out cold huffs of misty air right against her face. Her eyes were distant, unfocused, her eyelids drooping and mouth falling open inch by inch; at the same time her heavy, swollen ballsack began to tighten and her cock swelled up rapidly, pushing aside fluttering pink walls with ease. With one final blissful sigh Raisa let go, her entire body quivering as her orgasm swept through her.

Balls rose up against her snatch and began to pulsate, and the swollen cock followed suit. Though she expected what was to follow she still couldn’t prepare herself, and as the first wad of icy-blue, freezing-cold semen spurted against her cervix, she let out a musical cry. The mighty pipe inside her cunt spasmed and twitched as it spat out the entirety of her ballsack’s contents, forcing aside as much of Fiala’s sperm out of her womb as it could and sweeping in to take its place. Most of the seed overflowed the tunnel, moving with that same glacial slowness, snagging and sticking fast in every nook and cranny of her fertile cunt. It mingled in with her sister’s release until it was impossible to even think about where one started and the other ended, but it mattered little when there was just so much of it stretching her out. 

The viscous substance filled her up thoroughly and, when combined with her sister’s load, ensured that not an inch of her snatch was left unpainted by icy-white semen. Only a few strands flowed over her cunt lips at a slow pace, forced to flee when there was no more room to stay inside. As Raisa’s cock shifted the cum bubbled and immediately swept into the now-unoccupied spaces, until there was so much that her belly expanded like she was many months pregnant; she looked ready to have a child in a month. Raisa kept herself there, on top of Szofi, luxuriating in the after-glow of her orgasm and the warmth of the human while Szofi herself struggled to free herself of her well-fucked haze.

Fiala’s lips twitched. “Are you going to fall asleep?”

“Mmm!” Raisa hummed, and the deep rumble washed over Szofi’s over-sensitive body. “She’s just so  _ warm _ .”

“She is.”

“And soft!”

“Yes.

Raisa paused, and looked down at Szofi. Szofi could barely focus on her, and instead burrowed into the softness of her body and the slight comfort of the bed. “I know we were going to tie her there and leave her for The Hero to find, but... Wouldn’t it be more fun if we kept her?”

Fiala grunted. “The Hero…”

“...Would be heartbroken, and we’d gain a nice mate. And look! She makes a nice sleeping partner; with a little work, a nice wife. She  _ is  _ court trained.”

Another pause, where the two talked in their foreign tongue, before they started up again.

“Her dress makes her con - co - ah, clear. They will know.”

Raisa sniffed, lost in thought, while Szofi could only think,  _ wait, no, I don’t want to go with you! _

“She’s pretty in the dress, though. Maybe we just change her on the roads? And then back home…”

“...Maybe,” her sister acquiesced. “And... I suppose it will keep our children safe, too.”

There was a long pause, and Szofi was still struggling to right herself, to speak up and demand that she be let free, let go, let - let - 

_ Why did they feel so good!? -  _

Raisa pulled herself free with a rush of juices and sticky, viscous cum, and smiled down at her over the peaks of her rounded, heavy chest. “Get some rest, pretty Szofi. Next time you awake you’ll be at your new home.”

“It will be fun,” Fiala promised, and though a part of Szofi wanted to deny it, another part did not. 

* * *

  
  



	7. Martial Training - Hinezumi, romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A martial artist fights her rival, a fiery Hinezumi mouse-girl, in a sparring match. Things get a bit heated, and everything just falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Hot cum, impregnation, and mild violence.

* * *

Suraa had always enjoyed the thrill of a good fight, even from a young age. Growing up with three older brothers had given her a fierce streak a mile long, and a competitive nature that few could match. It was always in her future to grow up to be some sort of a fighter, really, and all of her siblings had grown up to be soldiers and knights. She might have followed them if she hadn’t gotten so skilled at the martial arts - the snappy punches, powerful kicks, and freedom of motion that the Imperial Army just didn’t allow. But as an Adventurer she could do whatever she wanted, however she wanted, and while her father might have frowned a bit when he heard that she wasn’t to become a household retainer, her heart was set on her chosen path.

She knew that the martial arts were an iffy skill set for an adventurer, and putting herself in harm's way of a rampaging Hybrid or Hybrid was not ideal, but she was skilled - very skilled. Against other humans she had yet to lose a match, and she had a dozen major tournament wins under her belt. Other adventurers might laugh at the idea of trying to fight something like Hellhound or a Manticore at close range with nothing but one’s fists and feet, but Suraa had plenty of training at doing just that, and she was - at least, in her mind - superior to some brute swinging a sword around. 

Suraa was fast enough and skilled enough to block or avoid the attacks from a Hybrid, and could do reasonably well against the more magical Hybrids, too. Though they were very different from humans she knew how they fought and reacted, and that knowledge gave her a leg-up on her fellows and rivals. Her secret was simple: she often trained and sparred with her rival,  _ the  _ rival, as she so often fondly thought: a Hinezumi monstergirl, a mouse-based Hybrid from just a little east of their Dynasty. She, too, was a martial artist, drawn to Suraa by rumours of her budding skill, and they often clashed to both better themselves and one-up the other.

Training with a Hybrid, a creature naturally faster, stronger, and with quicker reaction-times than a human had conditioned Suraa to be better than her compatriots. Other fights against normal people quickly became boring, and Suraa made no effort to keep that hidden. A tournament was one thing - six, seven, or eight fights in a row would build up a nice sweat and give her a good workout, and multi-people matches were required genuine effort, but otherwise, it was too simple. It wasn’t always  _ easy,  _ to be sure, but those with techniques and styles she had yet to learn were few and far between, and the Masters rarely engaged in such trivial events. 

But with the Hinezumi things were different. Things were always hot and fierce, their matches lasting for hours at a time with no one getting the upper hand. Most of the time they ended in draws, both of them worse for the wear but oddly satisfied all the same. She wasn’t always in the city, though, as she frequently moved out to the rest of her tribe along the border, which always annoyed Suraa. It was as if whenever she wanted to train or fight her friend would be gone, leaving her frustrated. Her friend would always laugh it off, saying that she was just jealous, and their return fights would always be more intense than the rest. 

Which was why the moment she knew her friend was back at their temple training grounds she ran to challenge her without delay. It did not matter how hot the day was, or that her friend had just made it back to the city; they were going to fight, and Suraa was going to win.

\----

Suraa took a step back and took in a sharp, laboured breath. Sweat poured off her deeply tanned flesh in rivulets, born from the high sun and intense sparring. Her ponytail of fiery red hair clung to her back, stuck fast by the liquid staining her flesh. Tiny droplets fled from her bangs and dripped into her emerald eyes, making them sting and causing her to wince. She wiped them away roughly with the back of her wrist, but it didn’t do much to alleviate it.

“Had enough, Suraa?” The Hinezumi asked, all cocky-like, bouncing lightly from foot-to-foot. She was far lighter than Suraa was, as she was easily a foot shorter than the human, and far slimmer. She barely reached Suraa’s shoulder, and was small and compact enough for the girl to pick up and carry like her little sister. It was cute, in a way.

“As if, Atsuhi,” Suraa smirked, and bounced back into a fighting stance. She examined the mouse-girl in front of her, watching for any indication of where her next strike would come from, but the Hybrid’s pose was relaxed and betrayed nothing. True to her breed, she really was mouse-like - large, red eyes, a round, cute face, and big, mousy ears that stuck out of her pale red hair. Suraa would never have expected someone so cute and tiny to be so strong, but Atsuhi packed a real punch, and her Hybrid powers allowed her to sheath her limbs in fire, should she wish.

Atsuhi’s left ear twitched, and she sniffed at the air irritably. “Stop staring!”

Suraa scoffed and lowered her face to hide her blush - not that it would show up on her dark skin. “I -I’m trying to read you, not -”

Atsuhi was already rushing in, a pale leg - so much paler than Suraa’s skin - lashing out at a speed that shouldn’t have been possible. The redhead just barely blocked it with her forearm, and retaliated with her other elbow. It was avoided at the last second, and the Hinezumi ducked down to unleash a flurry of blows that took Suraa’s full concentration to counter. Atsuhi kept the initiative up for the next few blows, but the moment Suraa saw an opening she took it. Her fist, though fast, failed to connect, but it did force her to disengage.

She danced back, sliding across the sandy training ground, qipao flapping around her pale legs. They both wore the same manner of outfit - a light dress more common across the eastern border, and served well as garb for their martial arts. It went around their necks and hung down their fronts, with abnormally long slits cut into the sides that made kicking and whirling trivial. Suraa wore tights underneath to give herself some level of modesty, but cared little for anything beyond the basics, and every twirling motion revealed much of her white body. 

“I see a lot of dancing,” Atsuhi mocked, “but not a lot of fighting.”

“Hah! Just you wait!” Suraa watched as her rival bounced on her heels, always in preparation for a decisive move. Suraa was honestly surprised that the little female was so light on her feet, considering the considerable weight on her chest. Her boobs weren’t small by any means, twice that of Suraa’s modest size, and she very clearly lacked any support beneath her dress. They bounced rather shamelessly with each movement, though, perhaps, that was a way for her to distract the more lewd opponents she’d face.

Which seemed to be working, as Atsuhi was once again rushing her while she’d been distracted. Suraa barely dodged, but felt a shin sweep out and kick out sand as it rounded on her. Everything fell into place after that - the motions she had to go through to duck, weave, block and retaliate, the pace constantly swapping between them. There was no adversary that could match her like this, could evenly follow her blow-for-blow, keep up with her pace. They were so different, both visually and in the style of their fighting, but when they fought they seemed perfectly in sync.

A frustrated look passed across Atsuhi’s round, cute face. Her nose twitched and almond eyes narrowed as she examined her options, searching for a way to end the fight in one last bout. Suraa almost didn’t want it to end, though. She  _ lived  _ for this - the high-intensity exchange of fists and blows, and even more importantly, she didn’t want to end her time with Atsuhi. They would certainly do something after, but it was never quite as exhilarating as this, always lacking that intimacy and closeness that Suraa craved. She wasn’t sure why, though her father would give her sympathetic looks when she mentioned it. She only knew she did not want it to end. 

Atushi launched herself, and Suraa was ready. Her arms swept around and hooked into the smaller girl, who retaliated by practically tossing Suraa over her shoulder with a strength that only a Hybrid and their ilk could possess. In an attempt to keep the initiative, Suraa quickly wrapped her legs around the monstergirl before she could fully throw the human, leaving her in an awkward half-hang. Using the power of her core the redhead lifted herself right back up and threw an arm around Atsuhi’s neck, giving the monster girl no option to dislodge her.

Save for, it seemed, ramming Suraa into the wooden wall of the training yard. She yelped at the hard contact, and Atsuhi repeated it a second time in an attempt to pry the human off her body. Suraa didn’t let go, though it was more from stubbornness than anything else. Atushi’s face was a mask of concentration, almond-shaped eyes squeezed tight and brows furrowed down into a sharp V. She pushed her leg up in an attempt to dislodge her, forcing her knee into Suraa’s bubble-butt and failing to find any real traction. 

Suraa figured the only way to win the bout would be to get Atushi’s guard down, slide around her body, and drop her weight down to the floor until she collapsed. A sly smile crept over her face, and she craned her neck back in preparation for a fierce headbutt - a move that Atushi would never anticipate. But, as Suraa brought her head down for the decisive blow, Atushi’s leg moved in a miscalculated arc that sent it sliding down the curve of her rump and in between her legs. It hit her cloth-covered pussy hard enough to draw a groan from her lips, and what could only be described as a firebolt of sensation bursting through her stomach. Her head carried on with its forward movement, but lacked the edge from earlier, and their forehead calmly landed against Atsuhi’s.

For a second Atushi looked almost confused by her bodily reaction, and then shocked at what she had done, but the heat of the moment was still on them, and Suraa still felt the nervous energy flowing through her body. Atushi’s leg pushed again experimentally, and the human’s eyes nearly rolled back as another jolt of flaming pleasure surged through her. Her husky groans of perverse delight seemed to have a real effect on the Hybrid, as her pupils dilated her lips pulled together. She pushed the human against the wall firmly, rolling her knee into the crook between her legs, relishing in the noises spilling from her lips.

Their fighting was hard and passionate, and this was something much the same. Suraa was not sure  _ what  _ was happening, to be honest, but it was something just as intoxicating as their wild exchange of fists and feet and she very much liked it. Using her strong stomach she rolled her hips against Atsuhi’s leg, grinding her covered sex as hard as she could manage, chasing the delightful friction caused moving limbs and chafing cloth. Her forehead stayed pressed against Atsuhi’s, and she could see every minute detail on her face from the twitch of her nose to the quiver in her cheeks and, above all, the hazy look in her eyes. 

Suraa’s eyes flicked down to Atsuhi’s lips, small, pink, and terribly inviting. She stayed focused on them for a long, long minute, long enough that Atsuhi noticed. Her round cheeks tinged pink, and after a heartbeat, she tilted her chin up. After that it was just too easy for Suraa not to move with her and lock their lips together; and, if she was being honest, it felt just as good as when they locked limbs during a grapple. Her lips were a bit chapped and rough from the days’ exertions, but the Hybrid’s were soft and smooth, so it was easy for them to slip and slide together.

The Hinezumi was far more eager in her motions that Suraa, and seemed to know what she was doing fairly well. She deepened the lip-lock without difficulty, pulling Suraa in for a better taste of her mouth. It was a vigorous, heady kiss, as intense as anything Suraa had felt, which seemed to be a running theme with their current, lewd actions. It was true that it was all new for her, as Suraa had never had much time for anything outside of fighting, adventuring, and training, but with the Atsuhi it felt nothing like the lovey-dovey stuff she heard giggling schoolgirls talk about. 

Atushi’s eyes clouded over, and a growl reverberated from deep in her throat. She mashed their lips together and nibbled on the other girl’s lower one, eventually sliding her tongue into the gap. Her knee continued to push, moving up as Suraa ground down to increase the delightful friction. The fiery heat of arousal spread through all of the human’s limbs and pooled in her belly, and her cunt wettened receptively. It intensified as the Hybrid continued her pushing and kissing, until the girl’s arousal was painfully obvious to both of them.

In a fit of passion, Suraa’s arms whipped out to rearrange themselves, and her hands cupped Atsuhi’s small face. She straightened the monstergirl’s chin and pulled her face tighter against hers, until their noses brushed and fit neatly against one another. She gently teased open the Hinezumi’s lips, though she needed little prodding. Though Suraa knew little of what to do with her tongue that didn’t involve witty remarks or cocky mocking, she tried her hardest to please, and was rewarded when Atsuhi’s tongue came up to meet hers mid-mouth.

It was hot and damp, and it coaxed her in deeper. Atushi wasn’t about to just let her do what she wanted, it seemed, as her tongue began to push against hers. Frowning lightly, Suraa applied pressure and shoved against the slimy, wet appendage, and was greeted by the same amount of resistance. Tongues dipped and slipped, and as their heads tilted and lips pushed together their tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths. It took a different talent than Suraa was used to, but it was eerily similar to their sparring, and Suraa resolved not to lose. Tongues wrestled, slapping together wetly and shoving one another aside just to get a brief taste of the other’s mouth before engaging once more.

Atushi’s leg fell away from Suraa’s wet crotch, and the human sighed into her mouth. She dropped her hips and tried to seek out the pleasurable, hard knee, and found nothing but air. When she next tried again the monstergirl forced her into the wall, preventing any further movement. All of Suraa’s earlier plans to escape her grip had fallen away as lust and arousal took over, and all of her concentration was on the movements of her tongue, and the wrestling between them. 

She didn’t have to wait long, however, as Atushi pushed herself up to extend her reach and gradually lowered the human she was so effectively pinning against the wall. Suraa felt something that wasn’t quite as hard or boney as the girl’s knee, but meaty and turgid. It still provided that same level of delightful friction when she rubbed against it, but this time each jerky motion of her hips had the Hinzumi’s sigh into her mouth, ears twitching. There was a distant heat to the bulge, too, and it made her now-swollen lips tingle with pleasure. 

It was Atsuhi that ended up breaking the kiss, pulling away with a long line of saliva bridging their mouths and her mouth gaping. Her tongue lolled and eyes went hazy, panting and sighing in the same breath, and Suraa smirked triumphantly. “Had enough, Atushi?”

Atushi tried for a scoff, but it came out breathy and husky and belonged in the throat of a whore, not a martial artist. “A - As -  _ ah _ -”

She shivered as Suraa rolled her hips against the front of her qipao. The human’s tights had become so wet by this point that the cloth bent easily under the pressure of her movements, and it began to take on the imprint of the bulge she was rutting against. It had Atushi stutter out her words, such was the effect. “W-when you do that, I -”

“You what?” Suraa genuinely wanted to know.

“I -” Atsuhi groaned. “If you keep this up I won’t be able to stop.”

Suraa swallowed hard. “Do you want me to?”

She, personally, did not want to. She two were as close as they’d ever been, but Suraa couldn’t imagine a moment more intimate than this, more heady or intoxicating. The battle of their tongues had been as fierce as their combat just now, and the gyration of their hips was a contest someone still needed to win - and above all, Suraa wanted to be close to Atsuhi, to continue moving their bodies together. 

“No,” Atsuhi admitted after a painfully long moment. She lowered her head, and some of her short, light-red hair hung over her eyes. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, but -”

She trailed off, and Suraa’s brow furrowed. “I like this,” she decided, and then more firmly, “I like  _ this. _ I like you. I think - maybe -”

“It’s just the heat of the moment getting to you,” Atushi rushed to say, cutting off Suraa’s confession. It didn’t  _ feel  _ like it was the heat of the moment spurring her bodily reactions, though - maybe it was what started it, but everything felt so natural and right. ‘You don’t -”

Suraa cut her off with a kiss, and resumed the grinding motions of her pelvis. Quick, jerky movements had her hips rub hard against the meaty bulge that was already tenting out the Hinezumi’s qipao, massaging the shape of it into her sodden pants. Their tongues wrestled together again, and though Atsuhi’s words had been tentative her tongue most certainly was not. Suraa, admittedly, was never the best with words, and tried to convey her emotions with the movements of her body instead. She wasn’t sure if it was working, but Atushi was responding rather positively - and ravenously - so she considered it a success.

Atushi tried to throw in muffled protests, though, as their lips slapped together and tongues wrestled each other down in the wet caverns of their mouths. It was funny how at odds the Hybrid’s eager, gnashing lips were with the words leaving them. As their lips met at an increasingly fast pace the protests got quieter and quieter, until it was all needy whimpers and wet lips. Suraa’s hands moved over the mouse-girl’s cheeks and into her hair, pulling on pinkish-red strands that were still soft despite the clinging sweat. Her fingers tapped their way up to her large, rounded ears, tracing along the light-furred backsides, and Atsuhi moaned loudly into her mouth.

The Hybrid slammed her into the wall again, and lusty growl in her throat. Her mouth moved away from hers and kissed her way down the side of her face and neck, and each press of her lips was a spark of fiery delight. Her hips moved and pumped along with Suraa’s rolling gyrations, and the large, obvious bulge pushed against her slick core over and over. The heat there was becoming unbearable, and Suraa felt as if she was going to melt if Atsuhi continued grinding against her. She needed something more, craved a bit more action and intensity, but she was unsure of how to accelerate things.

Atushi did it for her. A small hand slipped down her curves and pushed between her legs, touching the cloth covering her sodden folds and drawing an instant moan from her lips. The Hybrid grinned at her reaction and applied a bit more pressure, nails digging into the fabric. Her eyes flicked up and locked with Suraa’s, and though there was a smile on her lips and a hazy, distant look in her eyes, she was waiting for the human’s approval before she did anything. With a soft sigh Suraa nodded her head, and wrapped her long legs around Atsuhi’s midsection. 

Neither of them was very good with words, it seemed. Atushi’s face was positively radiant as her nails pushed in harder, piercing through the thin black material covering Suraa’s modesty and brushing her soaking slit. The human let out a shaky sigh at the slight contact, which transitioned into pleased shivering as her tights were ripped along natural seams. Her outer folds were kissed by the humid air, and her arousal dripped free. Atushi’s fingers brushed her pussy, slow and carefully the first time, but faster on the second. They dragged through the outermost lips, collecting the budding wetness and eliciting whimpers from the girl. 

Suraa wasn’t sure what was happening and what she was feeling, but all of it intensified when a finger slipped into her folds. It was probing, carefully slipping inside her warm wetness, and Suraa practically jumped at the foreign sensation. She liked it, though, and was soon rolling her hips just like before, but this time on the wriggling finger. The friction it provided was absolutely delightful, far surpassing what she had just previously experienced, and she wanted more. That seemed satisfactory for the Hinezumi, who pulled her hand away despite Suraa’s whimpering protests. 

Soon there was something else poking at her lower lips, something meaty, warm, and rubbery in texture. It pushed up instantly, far thicker than the finger had been, and coated with a slimy wetness that had it slip against her already sodden petals. The heat radiating off of it was rather intense, and it brought a needy smile to Suraa’s face. She moved her hips just like before, dragging her sopping snatch over the bulbous object shoved against her. While it was certainly new to her she wasn’t dumb, and knew exactly what was trying to gain entry into her cunt. She didn’t mind at all, and actively tried to help Atushi along.

It wasn’t working all that well as both of their rolling hips and jabbing motions had the cock slip across her folds all clumsy-like, failing to gain entry but dipping through her outer folds and kissing the vivid pink they protected. A prickling sensation swept through her core, and her hips bucked faster and more insistently, struggling to get the futa-cock inside of her. What she was doing was clearly not helping, and Atsuhi began to hiss in annoyance. It lasted for a few minutes of laboured alignment before Atushi grabbed the human by the hips, her grip tight and almost painful as she firmly aligned Suraa with her throbbing cock. 

She pushed up with a deep huff of warm breath, very slowly entering the human’s tight snatch. Suraa groaned almost instantly as the first inch of girthy cock-meat shoved aside her walls, and her cunt reacted by quivering. Every throbbing inch that entered her was enough to make her groan, voice fluttering and almost breaking. Her cunt was unused to this style of workout, and it protested at being stretched out by the Hinezumi’s girlcock - it clamped down and squirmed around the invader, as if that would somehow discourage it from going deeper. Of course, it was anything but.

Inch after painful inch barreled into her snatch, sliding along walls that were drenched with the juices of her arousal. Other than the impossibly wide nature of the Hinezumi’s girl-meat it wasn’t hard for her to bury her cock inside of her cunt, with the real issue coming from how unused to it all Suraa was. Atsuhi was quick with her movements, but not rough or ungentle, and was always aware of her partner’s limit in taking her cock. It took some time, but eventually tight pink walls relented, and the clamping tightness relaxed around the invading member. It pushed through sticky membranes until her swollen cock-head was just shy of the human girl’s womb; a full nine inches of cock jammed between her snug folds.

For Suraa, it was an out-of-this-world experience. Her head spun around and around, and it was like the only thing that was anchoring her body to the material plane was the cock impaling her right through. She could feel its every throb and pulse, the way it so needily begged for attention. Every textured inch of it was rubbing against her slick tunnel, and there was no space between the flesh of the white cock and her red-flushed walls. It hugged every pulsating inch, taking on its shape and curve as it came to a stop inside of her. It was a heady experience and something that she doubted she could properly handle under normal conditions, but right now she was with her rival, and there was no way she’d be coming second place to her.

Granted, she had no idea what that meant, but she was up for a challenge. She resumed the rolling of her hips before Atsuhi could even move, beating her to the punch and claiming first blood. The rolling of her hips had the oversized girlcock bash her plush walls and stretch them out the limits of their capacity before they sprung back into place with an almost elastic quality. Her movements were not as sharp or quick as before as she struggled with the meaty cock, but the friction of the rubbing was still mind-numbingly satisfying all the same.

Atsuhi, not to be outdone, pulled her hips back and drew half of her length out of the clamping warmth. Suraa made a noise of annoyance and tried to shove herself back down, using the leverage offered by her clinging legs and muscled core, but Atushi was ready for her. She slammed upwards, and in the same motion forced Suraa flat against the wall. The heavy futa-dick barreled through her folds and slammed in deep, forcing a path through her elastic walls until her head came to a stop in her steaming depths. Suraa moaned into the Hinezumi’s neck, shameless and lewd. 

Again she tried to roll her hips, but Atushi was deceptively strong, and kept her so firmly pinned against the wall that movement was very difficult. Her hips twerked in a ragged manner, failing to do much other than have the cock stretch her out even more than she already was, while the Hinezumi was free to pull her hips back and shove her cock right back inside. Though Suraa had gotten the first strike in, Atsuhi got the second, third, and fourth as she bucked her hips and slammed in deep on each go. Her strength enabled her to hilt herself on each go, forcing aside clamping folds with sheer power alone. Each slamming hilt made Suraa’s entire cunt tingle and squirm in delight, and groans left her mouth at a constant rate.

Atushi’s soft breasts pushed into the area just below her own chest, due to the mismatch in size and the oddity of their position. They were larger and squished into her hard body, and because of how tightly Atsuhi was pushing on her the malleable cushions nearly went flat. Suraa could feel her hard, pebble-sized nipples pushing through the combined fabrics of both their dresses, which was almost amusing to her. Her tits were so much softer than Suraa could have predicted, and they had always looked soft - soft and pliable enough to bounce and jiggle in time with her martial arts. 

She almost wanted to tear of the Hinezumi’s dress just to hold them in her hands, but the position didn’t offer that opportunity. She just lavished in the sensation of plush tit-flesh going flat against her body, acting as a perfect cushion for her to rest against, and tried to move her hips along with Atsuhi’s intense fucking. As the mouse-girl got more into it and the human adjusted to the bludgeoning size she moved at a harder pace, pumping her hips like she was throwing her fists at a punching bag; machine-like and without relent. 

Fleshy claps echoed around the training arena, sloppier and wetter than the usual noises that filled the place. Her cunt made liquidy pops as the cock repeatedly hilted itself, shifting juices around her pumping length. Suraa rocked upwards, back scraping against the wooden wall she was pinned to, forced along like a toy from the sheer force of the Hinezumi’s thrusts. Their hips collided loudly, as hard as any kick, and Suraa knew her pelvis would be sore later on - but it was  _ so  _ worth it. Her fingers scratched at Atsuhi’s back, and if there hadn’t been cloth in the way she would have left marks all over her white skin.

Her legs tightened around Atsuhi’s waist, and the strong muscles worked hard to pull the monstergirl in deeper on each thrust. There was no deeper she could really go, of course, but the movement was entirely instinctual and primal. She pulled and tugged and drew her in, bodies close and undulating to the lewd, sloppy beat of their thrusts. The machine-like movements of Atsuhi’s hips impaled her at a rapid-fire pace, and it creaked from the intensity of their love-making. The ancient wood protested as Suraa was remorselessly fucked into it, groaning just as loudly as Suraa was - but far less lewd. 

But the wooden wall served as a decent point of leverage, too, Suraa quickly learned. With her back secure against it, legs and arms tight around Atushi, she was able to make jabbing, upward motions with her hips. She gained some traction in sliding her cunt across the cock while the Hinzumi thrust powerfully, and her sopping walls bent and bulged from her actions. Her movements ramped up as she got comfortable with the motions, and she was soon jerking and grinding her hips as Atushi tried to push into her. Her bulbous cock-head would snag on a plush upper wall, before being guided deeper by her rolling hips. 

Her tunnel distended around as the girldick pushed hard against her upper walls as it was dragged against it. As Suraa tried to take control she noticed that the fucking was not nearly as smooth or effortless as Atsuhi’s dominant fucking, and instead of anything like practicality registering in her hazy mind - She was, after all, trying to fuck herself on a cock the size of her forearm at an angle that prevented such things - she only grew infuriated and annoyed, and redoubled her efforts. Her cunt stretched as she forced the cock inside, working her hips until her muscles burned with strain.

Her pelvis slapped against Atushi’s as she fucked herself onto the pillar of white cock-meat, her sore pussy lips were red from the constant contact. They were stretched wide, too, hugging the shaft close, but forced to the absolute limit. It wasn’t the first time Suraa had trained and fought despite the discomfort, and she was intent on winning this sexual bout. Atushi moaned as the dark-skinned girl forced herself on the impaling cockmeat, walls rippling and squirming along the veiny, throbbing flesh. She couldn’t quite get it as deep, though, and lacked the satisfying, resounding hilts that had the entire cock wrapped up in her slick pussy. 

Atushi snarled, and her fingers tightened around her waist. She redoubled her efforts, slamming her hips hard and fast and shoving Suraa into the wall as her prick plunged through sopping folds and delved deep into her cunt. Suraa fought back with rolling motions and the strength of her body, and the off-tempo motion only heightened the heady, intoxicating feel of their lovemaking. It felt as intense and gripping as their sparring, but far more intimate and so much more pleasing; both fought for dominance, stealing it away for brief moments before switching back again. 

Sweat poured off of Suraa’s body, making her deeply tanned flesh glow in the sunlight as if it was freshly oiled. Her red hair swung around, most of it tangled up or trapped against the wall, but some were draped over her shoulders or matted against her face. She knew she looked like a mess, and Atushi was also disheveled, but looked far better off. Suraa knew it wasn’t from lack of exertion: as a fire-based Hybrid she was far more accustomed to working out in extreme heat, and she didn’t sweat nearly as much. The tell-tale signs were still there, though, for those that knew that they were looking for, and to Suraa’s trained eye the Hinezumi was clearly tired. 

Their dresses were soaked right through, too. Hers was semi-transparent, and hugged the contours of her body so tightly she could pass for a concubine; if anyone other than Atushi was looking at her, she’d be embarrassed and red-faced. She didn’t mind if it was her rival, though - not at all. Of course, the Hinezumi was no better in this regard, as her cloth was lighter and made of more expensive material than Suraa’s training garb. She could see the pale skin beyond the soaked white fabrics, and it made her mouth water and long to press her lips to the white expanse. 

_ Later,  _ she told herself.  _ Later, and I’ll mark that skin up so that she knows who the winner is.  _

Her cunt gushed as Atsuhi slammed in hard and fast, drawing yelps from her lips. The heat in her cunt was intense, now, enough to make her wince whenever the cock entered her. If she were to pinpoint any one reason why, she’d say that the slick cock-head felt warmer than it ought to have been, and the liquid runoff was as warm as tea, and thick like honey. It slathered her insides, coating the uppermost regions in a too-warm layer of precum, and it had her pussy squirm in response. It wasn’t unpleasant, per say, but it was definitely new and strange.

She didn’t cease the grinding, rolling motion of her hips, nor did Atsuhi stop slamming her cock upward. Pleasure jolted through her body with each powerful entry, rushing through every limb and filling her head. She grit her teeth and moaned needily, eager for yet more of Atsuhi’s powerful cock and desperately bucking her hips to get more of it. Everything was so much warmer, and it was difficult to distinguish the sweaty, cloying heat from the heat coming off of Atsuhi’s dick. It all melded into one, long continuous stream of pleasure, building up in her core until it seemed like it was going to spill out. 

Atsuhi’s cock was noticeably warmer. The longer she moved and thrust, the faster she bucked her hips and forced her cock into the snug snatch above her, the hotter her stiff meat became. It radiated warmth, heating up her inner walls to beyond her natural body temperature, and it sent her inner walls into a fluttering storm. Needy shove after needy shove was accompanied by more of the too-warm precum and heated Hybrid-cock, and the added sensations pushed Suraa right to the edge. Her teeth scraped together, grinding down the bone as she tried to keep her husky moans contained while concentrating on quelling the rising pleasure.

The heat was almost unbearable, and Suraa was lost as to why. She looked at Atsuhi, hoping to find an explanation on her face, but there was nothing there but intense, almost furious concentration. Her lips were pulled into a thin line that left them white, and her eyes were trained down at the sweaty seal of their bodies but utterly unfocused. Her ears were low and visibly tense, almost as much as her fingers, which had clamped down like a vice. Suraa had seen her rival when she was focused and concentrated, but never like this - this was the face of supreme effort, as if Atsuhi was holding on with everything she had. 

Her cock pulsated at a steady, constant beat, her swollen cockhead twitching. Her meat seemed to swell up and push at her walls, and for a moment it was lost on Suraa as to why that might be - but it registered quickly, and it all made sense. But her thoughts were too hazy, her mind too unfocused, and the thoughts of what she should do did not necessarily line up with what she wanted to do. She settled in with a shaky sigh and relaxed, basking in the moment. She watched as Atushi’s cried out and her face transformed in an instant; her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parted and dropped, shoulders quivering. Her right ear twitched rapidly, fluttering like a butterfly’s wing, while her hands tightened and grew lax in the same motion. It was all accompanied by a rapid pulsing of her cock, and an inner heat that was no way natural.

Her cock exploded, but that did not stop her hips from moving and sawing her ejaculating futa-dick into the tight cunt. Spurts of white-hot liquid were jettisoned into her womb, as hot as freshly boiled water and just as painful. It scorched her insides like fire, and Suraa groaned loud and long, bordering on a shriek. She was filled with thick, gooey cum, and it sent her right over the edge with a swiftness that was unbelievable. Her cunt contracted hard around the liquid-spewing cock while her body was sent into spasms, overwhelmed by the warmth flowing through her womb.

Her mind went numb and her face was slack as her own orgasm rolled through her, as hot and heavy as Atsuhi’s. Potent baby-batter was literally fucked into her womb, packed tight and seeding her fields so thoroughly and utterly that there was no outcome other than pregnancy, and yet there was still  _ more  _ cum being pumped out of the swollen futa-cock. The weight of the orange liquid distended her cunt until no more could be packed inside, leaving the rest to squelch free of her cunt lips and patter against the sandy ground. There was more than enough of it for her hard belly to take on a soft quality, and a small bump was visible despite her dress and was only growing larger. 

Each jet of semen blasted her tunnel, coating every square inch in a generous layer of orange goop that would have steamed had it been exposed to the open air. Her lower belly bulged out even further under the deluge of semen, with the occasional spurt shooting free with the speed and force of a geyser. It didn’t seem like it was going to let up any time soon, but then Suraa was preoccupied with getting her own release under control that it was hard to tell where anything started or ended. She was taken along for the ride, absentmindedly bucking her hips each time the Hinzeumi’s cock pulsed out another load of glowing orange cum. 

After what felt like a river of cum had been poured into her, the Hinezumi slumped forwards. A significant pool of potent, glowing orange fluid had soaked into the sand around their feet, with long, sticky lines hanging down from their conjoined nethers. Suraa’s womb was entirely full of scorching hot semen, with yet more baby-batter packed so densely into her fertile tunnel that her belly had fully swollen out. It was an odd situation, and not what she had expected when coming here today, but it all felt so painfully  _ good  _ that she didn’t have the heart to complain. 

For her part, Atsuhi looked absolutely worn out. She was half-asleep, practically, despite being standing and sort-of upright; her eyes were closed, her breathing deep and grating, and her ears twitching in the way they did when she was happy or satisfied. There were many things that Suraa wanted to talk about with her, things she felt she should bring up in regards to their relationship and just what, exactly, might happen with all the cum contained within her, but she was damn bad with words and Atushi looked too tired.

But still…

“Atsuhi,” she groaned, and the Hybrid perked up a tiny bit.

“Mmm, love?”

_ Love.  _ The word caught in her mind. “Is that all you’ve got?”

She snorted in laughter, and her grip faltered. Both of them tumbled to the ground, hitting the sand in a messy heap of limbs and sweat-streaked flesh, giggling all the while. 

“Best rival ever,” Atsuhi murmured, long after they’d recovered, but still resting on the sands, and Suraa hummed her agreement.

“Best.”

  
  
  


* * *


End file.
